Ruby Adventure
by BlazingVictini09
Summary: In the world Remnant, a much more different world from its counterpart, a Trainer with utmost determination and a heart of gold along with her trusty Axew accompany her along with some friends; and that trainer is Ruby Rose. (Discontinued)
1. A Little Ruby Adventure

**OMG! Guys this will be the new story in my account as you all know, I don't watch a lot of RWBY, so a sorry for everyone this will be a great crossover in your lives.**

**Let's go!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Pokedex"**

**'Telepathy'**

**Pokemon Moves**

_Flashback_

_"Narrator/ Singing"_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Pokemon_**

**_Episode:1 A Little Ruby Adventure _**

_Welcome to the beautiful world of Pokemon_,_ a world filled with magnificent creatures that uses the elements of nature._

_They live in mnay places, in the land, in the sea, and the sky._

_Human and Pokemon bonded for ages for survival till it grew to a wonderful friendship._

_Battling between Pokemon to Pokemon, Trainers to Trainers, as they show the world the very creature that they can bond with._

_But this is not the time to continue, as we watch the adventure of the soon to be Champion of Vale: Ruby Rose of Patch__._

* * *

In a stadium, is a pedestal built high up the sky, and on top of the pedestal is our protagonist Ruby Rose.

She has short black hair with red tips, a pale complexion, and silver eyes.

She wore a black blouse, a black skirt with red frills, black leggings, leather strapped boots, and a red cape with a hood.

In front of her is a golden trophy as she tried to grab it, but it moved away.

She pouted as she tried and again and again till she finally grabbed it.

She was in joy for holding it, but something is wrong here.

**_RRRRIIINNNNNNGGGG!_**

The she fell on the black abyss as she screamed.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Ruby in her pajamas shouted as she jumped in fright on her bed.

Her room was decorated with multiple Pokemon merchandise ranging from posters to stuffed toys.

She then groan as she dreamt another one, she stood up till her door forcefully opened by a tall adult male blonde with cerulean eyes wearing some standard civilian clothes.

"Sweetie are you okay?!" The blonde asked in desperation as he hugged Ruby closely.

"Dad!" Ruby shouted in embarrassment to the blonde.

"Is anything wrong?" Another voice asked from the door as it was another adult male, but with black hair, red eyes, and clearly drunk. Wearing a white tshirt, blue knee length shorts, mountain boots, fingerless gloves, and a red flak jacket.

"Uncle Qrow help!" Ruby shouted in desperation to the drunkard named Qrow.

"Taiyang let go of the kid," Qrow said to blonde named Taiyang.

"Sorry just overreacted," Taiyang said.

"Yeah too much," Qrow said as he looked at Ruby with a smile said. "Are you ready for your adventure kid?"

"Yes I am!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Well let's go down for some breakfast then you can go," Taiyang said.

"Is Yang back home yet?" Ruby asked as Taiyang frowned.

"She's still managing the Gym with your stepmother," He said.

"Oh," Ruby said sadly.

"Oh cheer up, this journey of yours will let you see her," Qrow assured as he tried to cheer her up which worked since she was smiling.

"Your right let's go!" She quickly pushed the two grown men out of her room to change.

* * *

Minutes later, Ruby Rose is currently running to the lab since she finished breakfast, and wore the same clothes in her dream but she carries a red backpack.

She was almost there as she saw multiple flying types pass by as she finally reached the lab.

It was a green two story building with an observatory, and a large ranch on the back.

She entered the building and saw an old man wearing a green suit under a lab coat, and a white hair girl wearing a white dress and blue boots.

"Hey Professor Ozpin,' Ruby greeted the lab coat wearing man as said man looked at her with a smile.

"Ah Ruby you've finally came," He then took out a Pokeball out of his pocket and said. "A Dragon Type Pokemon like you requested."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Ruby grabbed the Pokeball as she practically jump in joy.

"Ahem," The white haired girl fake a cough to get their attention.

"Oh sorry, Ruby this girl is Weiss Schnee, the next in line of the Schnee Pokeball Company, and she will be beginning her journey today," He said.

"Oh nice to meet you, the name's Ruby," Ruby said as she gestured her hand to be shaken, but Weiss didn't agree with this and immediately left.

Ruby then frowned as she faced Prof. Ozpin and asked, "What's her problem?"

Ozpin just sigh and said, "She's having problems lately but its not a subject that I should explain without betraying her trust."

"Okay sure," Ruby said uneasily.

"Enough of that for now, let's see your new partner," Ozpin said.

"Oh right," Ruby said excitedly as she pressed the button, and she threw it as it opened up and a bright flash of light hit the ground.

As the light dim out, it reveals a bipedal, grayish-green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. The back of its head is dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircles its neck. Its limbs and tail are short, with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two digits. It was an Axew.

"Oh your so adorable!" Ruby squealed.

"Axew," The Tusk Pokemon cried as it blush in embarrassment.

"Your in luck that this little guy is a Female that was bred from your sister's Kommo-o which gave it **Counter**," Ozpin explained.

"Wow we're gonna be unstoppable Axew!" Ruby cheered as Axew agreed with her.

"If you're done, here's your Pokedex and a Pokenav when need it," Ozpin said as he gave both said items to Ruby.

"Thank you Professor, let's go Axew," Ruby said as she ran for the door with Axew climbing in her hood.

"Good luck Ruby!" Ozpin called out as Ruby finally went out the lab, leaving him with his research with a content smile on his face.

'I just know you will make a large impact in today's society,' He thought as he looked at a small picture frame that has a younger him along with a younger Taiyang and Qrow grinning, a female version of Qrow who's scowling, and a Ruby look-alike but with a white cloak shyly look at the camera. He smiles at it and went back to work.

* * *

"Alright a new adventure awaits!" Ruby declared as she marched out of Patch and to the forest.

"Ruby wait!" Ruby immediately turned around and saw his father Taiyang running to her along with a teenage male redhead with sky blue eyes behind him in a blacksmith's outfit.

"Dad! Reese!" Ruby called out as the male hugged her.

Taiyang then let go along with the teen named Reese as they smiled at her.

Reese is a great inventor, and was like a big brother for Ruby as she always keep her company when Yang is not around along with his little sister.

"I'm so proud you sweetheart, I hope you can have a wonderful journey," Taiyang said.

"I will dad," Ruby said.

"Before you go let's have your first battle," Reese said as he grabbed a Pokeball in his dirty apron.

"Oh your on, let's go Axew!" Ruby called out as her partner jump of her hood.

Reese chuckled and said, "Are Dragon Types ran in your family."

"Maybe," Taiyang said as walked to the sidelines.

"Well here's my partner, Larvitar time to work!" Reese called out as his Pokeball opened as a beam of light struck the ground and materializes to his partner.

It was a small, green reptilian Pokémon with rocky skin. It has a blunt spike on top of its head, a short, rounded snout, and triangular, black markings below and on the upper corners of its red eyes. Red scales cover its diamond-shaped belly, and there are several small holes in its body. Its short arms lack fingers, while its feet have a single toenail each. It has a tail with a conical center surrounded by a ring of plate-like scales, causing it to resemble a tunnel-boring machine.

Ruby took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

**"Larvitar**

**The Rock Skin Pokemon**

**Rock and Ground Type**

**Born deep underground, it comes aboveground and becomes a pupa once it has finished eating the surrounding soil."** Her Pokedex said.

"Okay us first," Reese said then commanded, "Larvitar **Rock Throw**"

Larvitar then stomped its feet on the ground as small rocks, and fired it at the Tusk Pokemon.

"Dodge it and use **Leer**," Axew quickly jumped away and leered at Larvitar which lowered its Defense.

"Nice move, but I'm not finished, Larvitar **Bite**," Larvitar quickly charged as it prepared to bite on Axew.

"Axew move out of the way!" Axew tried but she flinched, and got hit from the attack.

"Axew!" Ruby called out.

"**Bite **again!" Larvitar bit Axew again, but she didn't flinch.

"Axew use **Counter**!" Reese got surprised by the command and tried to order Larvitar to retreat, but Axew already hit it with a reddish aura around her which sent Larvitar flying behind Reese.

Reese looked back and saw Larvitar knocked out as he sighed but with a smile and he returned his partner to its Pokeball, Reese then look at Ruby and said, "That was a nice match Rubes."

"Indeed it was," Taiyang said happily as he watched his daughter hugging her partner closely.

"I think she's ready," Reese said to Taiyang.

"She really is," He said as Ruby prepared to leave.

"Bye dad! Bye Reese!" Ruby shouted as started to the forest with Axew on her original spot on Ruby's hood.

"Take care!" Taiyang shouted.

"Make Patch proud!" Reese shouted as well.

"I will!" Ruby then forward to the forest with Axew agreeing with her as they start their new adventure.

_"A Trainer with utmost determination finally set off to her journey with her trusty dragon as they will take the world of Remnant by storm._

_As the journey continues."_

* * *

**Hey guys Vic here, and I welcome you to my brand new story as will clearly make all of the scenes for every chapter, but you can put up some ideas if you want.****Vic out Peace **


	2. Ruby's First Step

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Pokedex"**

**'Telepathy'**

**Pokemon Moves**

_Flashback_

_"Narrator/ Singing"_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Pokemon_**

**_Episode:2_** **_Ruby's First Step_**

_"__Ruby Rose is currently on her way to her first Gym Badge with her trusty Axew, but they decided to have some needed rest. Not noticing something spying on them.__"_

**(Play XYZ (Let's Go) by Pokemon)**

Ruby was running in a large plain with Axew on her hoodie as a clumsy blonde ran with her with a chubby bear like Pokemon, and tanned boy riding a bull like Pokemon as the three of them ran to the sun rise.

_"Hey! Just like the morning sun shining upon Kalos_

_(Rush in hot like a Flame Charge)"_

Ruby was on a cliff as she watched the setting sun with her Axew seating beside her, and a ghostly image watches her with a smile.

_"Come on! Just head on as we're ready anytime_

_(Be a Protean Mold Breaker)"_

The clumsy blonde was studying with the bear like Pokemon eating on a rock while the tanned boy is washing the bull Pokemon, and Ruby and Axew were on a tree as an ominous glow surrounds the both of them.

_"Our overlapping feelings synchronize_

_As they become our unfading bonds_

_Growing stronger until the end_

_If it's just us, woh woh woh yeah..."_

It then showed Ruby and Weiss battling with each other with Ruby using Axew and Weiss using a snow fox Pokemon.

_"Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up_

_We're never giving up"_

The trio then stood with each other in a shadowy place, as a pair of glowing red eyes looked at them like they were insects, but they didn't deter.

_"Hey! No matter what obstacles get in our way_

_(Always go for broke)_

_Come on! Gripping on to the Victory Star_

_(With a Steadfast heart)"_

The blonde is in a battlefield as his trusty partner battled hordes of Pokemon, and his partner glowed and transformed to a much larger bear.

_"Because no matter when_

_Our hearts are connected_

_I'll get up every time_

_If I'm just with you"_

The tanned boy is riding the bull like Pokemon like a knight battling for his kingdom.

_"Let'z go!! Formidable rivals_

_Let'z go!! Decide with a one-hit knockout_

_Let'z go!! I absolutely can't lose_

_Because my heart is here with me_

_Because my dreams are within me"_

Qrow is riding a large crow that resembles like a knight with a young blonde girl followed him on an orange dragon and brown haired fashionista riding a metallic creature with four arms in a V formation.

_"Let'z go!! Whether it's victory or the pain of defeat_

_Let'z go!! We'll share them altogether_

_Let'z go!! Friends by each other's side_

_We're never alone now"_

Then eight shadowy figures look at Ruby in dominance, but Ruby ran at them with a determined smile.

_"Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up"_

A pair of glowing eyes looked at the screen till it brightened up more to a flash.

_"Let'z go!! Holding tight to our dreams_

_Let'z go!! We're sure to get them_

_Let'z go!! Stretch out your hands_

_On to the sketched future_

_Up to the heights unknown"_

Ruby is running with Axew on her hood along with five other Pokemons following her.

_"Come on! Raise it up (1,000,000 Volts)_

_Alright! Let's face our fears and head on together_

_Towards the side beyond our unseen dreams"_

Ruby then faced the audience with a smile and peace sign while Axew stood beside her, and eight differently shaped slots appeared behind her.

* * *

Ruby and Axew are sitting near their campsite, the campfire and tent ready, as both of them ate some apples they collected.

"This is good, not as good as cookies, but is still good," Ruby commented as she took another bite.

"Axew," Axew agreed as she took her own bite on the tasty fruit.

They then heard rustling on the bushes as they jump in fright, and prepared themselves for battle.

Then out of the bushes is is a bipedal, rosebud-like Pokémon. Its face is yellow with small, slit-like eyes. It appears to be wearing a green bib, and has triangular, stubby yellow feet. One vine has a blue spot, while the other has a red spot.

And it appears to be in pain as Ruby rushed at the poor thing, and tended its wounds.

"Hey Axew can you get the Potions, its in the left pocket," Ruby said as Axew nods and went to their tent.

Ruby then got her Pokedex out of her pocket and scanned it.

**"Budew**

**The Bud Pokemon**

**Grass and Poison Type **

**The pollen it releases contains poison. If this Pokémon is raised on clean water, the poison's toxicity is increased." **Her Pokedex said as she put it back.

"Axew do you have it yet!" Ruby called out.

"Axew!" Axew called out with a negative tone.

Unknown to the both of them, Budew opened one of its eyes with a mischievous smile, till closing it back with a hurt expression.

Minutes of waiting, Axew returned with a case of Potions as Ruby started to heal Budew, it took a few more minutes, but Budew was completely healed.

"There all better," Ruby said as Budew was good as new.

"Axew," Axew agreed.

Budew jump in happiness and faced them with a smile, but not a kind smile but a mischievous smile.

Budew opened its vines as yellow spores came out of it.

Ruby panicked and shouted, "Ah get away its **Stun Spore**!"

Both of them were about to run, but the spores already reached them as they lay on the ground twitching.

Budew then ran to Ruby's tent and snatched a jar which has the label says 'Ruby's Cookies'.

"N-No!" Ruby stuttered/yelled as Budew stuck out its tongue and ran off.

* * *

Hours later, Ruby and Axew are currently in the forest trying to find Budew with angry looks on their eyes.

They walked for hours, but can't seem to find it as their anger kept them unaware of their surroundings.

"Where are you thief!" Ruby yelled in anger as she couldn't forgive Budew from such an act, it just literally stole her cookies and gets away with it.

Unaware that they are being watched by four pairs of eyes.

"Axew," Axew called as she gestured to her belly.

"I know you're hungry Axew, but that Budew must be caught!" Ruby declared.

As she was about to take another step, both of them fell on a pit trap as they yelped in surprise.

Both of them could hear someone laughing as they saw who did it.

It was Budew along with three other Pokemons.

The first one is aprimarily purple, feline Pokémon. Its head has tufted fur on its ears and cheeks. There are long, tapered violet markings above its green, eyes. It has a diminutive black nose on its creamy muzzle, and a small, oval, cream-colored marking above each eye. Its neck, shoulders, back, and hind paws are also cream-colored. The tip of its tail has a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension.

The second one is a bipedal Pokémon with a dark purple body, armed with sharp teeth and claws. It has pale blue, gemstone-like eyes. It also has a red gemstone on its chest, and its back has a blue and green gemstone as well as another red one.

And lastly, the third one is a small fuchsia Pokémon with a large head, small body, and wiry limbs. Its hands have three fingers each while its feet don't have digits. Its face has a purple "mask", prominent pointed ears, large eyes with small pupils, a long nose with a single nostril, and a fanged mouth. The back of its head sports a tuft of hair that resembles a bat wing.

Ruby then got her Pokedex to scan the Cat Pokemon.

**"Purrloin**

**The Devious Pokemon**

**Dark Type**

**It steals things from people just to amuse itself with their frustration. A rivalry exists between this Pokémon and Nickit."** She then scanned the sceond Pokemon.

**"Sableye**

**The Darkness Pokemon**

**Dark and Ghost Type**

**This Pokémon is feared. When its gemstone eyes begin to glow with a sinister shine, it's believed that Sableye will steal people's spirits away.****" **Ruby then scanned the last one.

**"Impidimp**

**The Wily Pokemon**

**Dark and Fairy Type**

**Through its nose, it sucks in the emanations produced by people and Pokémon when they feel annoyed. It thrives off this negative energy."**

The four pranksters then laugh at her as Ruby was twitching in anger.

"Axew use** Bite**!" Ruby ordered as Axew was about to bite one of them, but Purrloin used **Fake Out**, followed by Impidimp's own **Bite, **and Sableye followed it with **Scratch** which sent her flying.

"Axew!" Ruby called out in distress as she caught Axew, but she was sent back by the impact.

The Dark Trio were about to attack again, but a metallic beam stopped their attack.

Ruby looked where it was and saw a young woman with tanned skin and violet eyes. Her light-blond hair is tied in a ponytail. She has a beauty mark under her right eye and another one on the left side under her mouth. She also wearing the same uniform as her uncle Qrow.

Beside the woman is a short, bipedal Pokémon with a pale yellow body and black arms and feet. Its legs have a thick, fur-like covering resembling a hakama or a skirt. Its most notable feature is a pair of large black jaws emerging from the back of its head. These jaws have an oval yellow spot on their top surface and contain ten pointed teeth - six on the top row and four on the bottom.

Ruby then scanned the Pokemon.

**"Mawile**

**The Deceiver Pokemon**

**Steel and Fairy Type**

**It uses its docile-looking face to lull foes into complacency, then bites with its huge, relentless jaws."** It said.

"Mawile use **Fairy Wind**," The woman ordered as Mawile called out its name, and breeze of glittering wind went pass it, and hit the four pranksters.

Ruby's conscious is slowly slipping away as she was tired from all of times, she embraced Axew protectively from any danger, and her last sight was the woman coming near her then she faints.

* * *

Ruby groggily opened her eyes and the first thing she saw is a wooden roof.

"So you're finally awake," Ruby jolt in surprise and she noticed she was in a bed, Axew was sleeping on a rug, and the woman is sitting on a chair.

"Uh yeah, thanks for rescuing me," Ruby said.

"Robyn Hill, Ranger around these parts of the forest, and I grabbed you stuff before we got here," The now named Robyn said as she went for a handshake.

"Ruby Rose," Ruby said as she took the offer.

"Nice to meet you Miss Rose, and I know you have many questions about the Budew," Robyn said.

"Yeah I do, how did it turned to a troublemaker?" Ruby asked as Robyn sighed.

"It all started when her trainer first got her from Professor Ozpin, yes she's a girl, her Trainer is so pampered that when she left Budew in her Pokeball for three days without food, Budew grew weaker, and when her Trainer tried to have a battle using Budew, she lost easily by two hits, and she blamed it all on Budew." Robyn explained as Ruby gasp.

"That's horrible," She said.

"You said it, but Budew gave a little payback by stealing all of her makeup, threw it in a river, destroyed her Pokeball so she can't be a part of her team, and ran away," Robyn said as Ruby laughed.

"I bet she's angry when Budew did that," Ruby said as Robyn nods.

"You bet, she went to my office about a 'crazy' Pokemon, she told me the 'problem' she had, but I arrested her for Pokemon Abuse and she tried to deny it," Robyn explained as she was pleased from the memory of the girls arrest.

"What about the other three?" Ruby asked.

"Oh those three, they were brought here in my area so I could look after them, but they are causing some troubles around, and they let Budew 'join' them," Robyn said as Ruby looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Budew only joined them in desperation, and the trio only let her join as bait,"

"What! You mean they are trying as a scapegoat!" Ruby yelled.

"Your words not mine, but I bet they are causing some mishaps right now and I need to save them again," Right on cue a large explosion was heard from the distance.

"Them?" Ruby asked.

"Them," They then ran outside as Axew got in Ruby's hood and got in a jeep.

* * *

They are closing in where the explosion occurred as Robyn park her jeep, and they went on foot.

There on the distance is Budew in real pain with the trio of Dark Types behind her scared, and a ferocious Pokemon stood in front of them.

It was a stocky, armored, Pokémon with four short legs. Its body is dark gray, and its eyes are sky blue. Its back is covered with segments of iron armor, each with a high ridge and round dark holes on the sides. The sides of its lower jaw have several flat protrusions, and two teeth are visible in its mouth. There are two pronged metal bands on its legs. The upper band is gray and the lower is silver.

Ruby took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

**"Lairon**

**The Iron Armor Pokemon**

**Steel and Rock Type**

**Lairon tempers its steel body by drinking highly nutritious mineral springwater until it is bloated. This Pokémon makes its nest close to springs of delicious water."** It said.

"They must've angered it from the nearby mountains," Robyn said.

Ruby could only guess that the Lairon did all the damage since she could tell that powerful blunt damage caused her injuries, and none of the three Dark Types doesn't have a single scratch on them. Meaning that they did use her as a meat shield.

Ruby was furious from the three as she looked at Axew and gave her nod.

Axew know what she meant and quickly went to Budew's side.

"Are you out of your mind! Axew doesn't have a single move that can damage it!" Robyn yelled.

"Trust me you don't see anything yet," Robyn then saw a blurry figure standing beside Ruby with a white hood and those very words echoed through her mind.

She smiled and thought, 'So it is her daughter.'

Lairon gave a mighty a roar as it charged at Axew with its head gave a metallic shine.

"Axew take it and hold it down!" Robyn looked stunned, but she saw Axew followed her command.

As Lairon hit Axew, the Tusk Pokemon didn't falter as she used **Counter **on it which sends it flying away to a tree knocked out.

"Well I could see it now," Robyn said as she raised her wrist, and on her arm is strange looking watch.

She pressed a button and on top of the watch is a small top. The top began to move on its own and spun around Lairon also leaving a white line behind. The top continued moving as Lairon is being surrounded, and the top finally stopped and returned to Robyn.

"Alright kid let me take care of the Lairon," She said.

Ruby nods as she then saw the three Dark Types talking to Axew casually, but she noticed Axew's angry look.

Axew went to Lairon and shook the knocked out Pokemon multiple times till the Iron Armor Pokemon finally woke up in pain.

"Axew," Axew said as she points at the three Dark Types that are now sweating as Lairon understood as it gave a mighty roar which scare of Purrloin and Impidimp, and it charged at Sableye with the same metallic shine and ram the Darkness Pokemon away.

"Axew," She said with a wave that signifies a thanks.

"Well you look at that, you are really a natural kid," Robyn said.

"Thanks," Ruby said as she glanced at Budew, who is having a face of betrayal, and walked to her. She kneeled down and said, "Budew are you alright?"

Budew looked at the hooded girl skeptically till she gives in with a sad cry of her name and a shook of her head.

Ruby looked to Robyn and said, "Can I borrow your medkit."

Budew was shocked from her words as she felt she didn't deserve it.

Ruby noticed Budew's mood as she approached her and hugged her in comfort, Budew felt more guilty as she accepted the hug as she felt more happier than normal, Axew saw this and joined the hug, and Robyn look at the seen with a smile.

Robyn then saw the sun setting as she looked at Ruby and said, "Kid you can heal Budew in my cabin, it's getting late."

"Okay," Ruby said as she carried Budew on her arms, and Axew climbed in her hoodie.

Then the two humans and three Pokemons began to walk back to the jeep.

* * *

They finally came back to Robyn's cabin as said blonde is taking care of Lairon with Mawile's help, and Ruby is taking care of Budew with Axew's help.

"Are you doing good kid?" Robyn asked as she polished Lairon's armor.

"Almost," Ruby answered as she puts the finishing touch on putting the bandages as she tied the bandage a little tightly, and she was done.

Budew tried it by moving her body a little and it was perfect.

Budew gave a smile to Ruby and said hooded girl smiled back.

"I will say it again, you ARE a natural kid," Robyn said.

"Well you can thank my dad for that since he always took care of me and my sister if we're got in an accident," Ruby said as she stood up and sat on one of the chairs in the room.

Axew followed suite by laying down on the same rug.

"Well young lady, I think your uncle might be right about you," Robyn said as Ruby was surprised.

"You know Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted as Robyn giggled.

"Well he's more of an associate than anything, we work together from time to time with another fellow Ranger, and he's quite a charmer I might say but too drunk," She said with an uneasy hand gesture.

"Well he's always like that," Ruby said.

"That he is," She said as she checked the clock, and said to Ruby. "Better go to be bed its pass 8."

"Okay," Ruby then grabbed her backpack to get her sleeping bag.

Axew heard this and helped Ruby while Budew went to the window as she looked outside.

"Night kid," Robyn said as she went to her bed with Mawile following her and Lairon went to a corner.

"Good night Robyn," Ruby then looked at Budew and said, "Good night Budew."

Budew ignored it as she gazed the starry skies as everyone went to sleep, and Budew finally felt to have some good sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning, Robyn, Ruby, and the other Pokemon are outside the cabin as it was time for Ruby to leave.

Ruby hugged Robyn with a smile as the blonde returned the gesture.

"I hope you can see me win," Ruby said.

"If I have the chance to watch so good luck," Robyn said.

"So what about the two of them?" Ruby asked as she gestured to Lairon and Budew.

"Well Mawile here have a slight interest to Lairon here," She said as the Deceiver Pokemon blushed a little. "But I don't know what to do with Budew."

Ruby felt sad when she heard the news, but she saw Budew came close to her and snuggled her leg.

Robyn giggled a little in the scene and said, "I think Budew has some interest in you."

"Really Budew?" Ruby asked in surprise as Budew nod with a smile. Ruby felt happy as she hugged her and said," Thank you."

That is what Budew wants to hear as she began to glow with a brilliant light.

The light died down as from the spot where Budew was is a small, light green bipedal Pokémon. It has three thorns on top of its head, and it has black eyes with long eyelashes. Visible from the back is a small stretch of yellow coloration around its neck much like a collar. There are leaves extending from its shoulders like epaulettes. It has a leaf skirt with a yellow stripe running down the front. It holds a rose in each of its hands, a red one in its right and a blue one in its left. Ruby took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

**"Roselia**

**The Thorn Pokemon**

**Grass and Poison Type**

**Its flowers give off a relaxing fragrance. The stronger its aroma, the healthier the Roselia is."** It said.

Ruby then took out a Pokeball and said, "Ready?"

The now evolved Roselia nods as Ruby threw the Pokeball, and she jumped in the ball's path as she was hit and sucked inside.

The Pokeball gave a single shake,

then another,

then another,

and gave a small click.

Ruby grabbed the Pokeball as she raised it in the air like she won the lottery and declared, "Alright I caught a Roselia!"

"Axew!" The Tusk Pokemon joined in as she jumped in joy.

Robyn laughed a little as she again saw the figure beside Ruby.

"Well kid see you again next time," She said as Ruby began to leave.

"See you soon Robyn!" Ruby called out as she waved goodbye.

"You too kid!" Ruby then started running.

As she continued to run as she grabbed Roselia's Pokeball, and threw it into the air as the Thorn Pokemon was sent out and landed on Ruby's left shoulder.

"Ready?" Ruby asked as Roselia nods and Axew cheered from Ruby's hood, and they continued forth.

_"And so, our heroine made her first step on becoming the Champion as she befriended a new ally for her team and made her change her ways, for a great adventure will come for her._

_As the journey continues."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Vic out Peace.**


	3. The Bully and the Dork

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Pokedex"**

**'Telepathy'**

**Pokemon Moves**

_Flashback_

_"Narrator/ Singing"_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Pokemon_**

**_Episode:_****_3 The Bully and the Dork_**

_"Our heroine is on her way for her first Gym Badge along with her trusty partner and new friend, and will soon met a troubled teen."_

**(Play XYZ (Let's Go) by Pokemon)**

Ruby was running in a large plain with Axew on her hoodie as a clumsy blonde ran with her with a chubby bear like Pokemon, and tanned boy riding a bull like Pokemon as the three of them ran to the sun rise.

_"Hey! Just like the morning sun shining upon Kalos_

_(Rush in hot like a Flame Charge)"_

Ruby was on a cliff as she watched the setting sun with her Axew and Roselia seating beside her, and a ghostly image watches her with a smile.

_"Come on! Just head on as we're ready anytime_

_(Be a Protean Mold Breaker)"_

The clumsy blonde was studying with the bear like Pokemon eating on a rock while the tanned boy is washing the bull Pokemon, and Ruby and Axew were on a tree as an ominous glow surrounds the both of them.

_"Our overlapping feelings synchronize_

_As they become our unfading bonds_

_Growing stronger until the end_

_If it's just us, woh woh woh yeah..."_

It then showed Ruby and Weiss battling with each other with Ruby using Axew and Weiss using a snow fox Pokemon.

_"Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up_

_We're never giving up"_

The trio then stood with each other in a shadowy place, as a pair of glowing red eyes looked at them like they were insects, but they didn't deter.

_"Hey! No matter what obstacles get in our way_

_(Always go for broke)_

_Come on! Gripping on to the Victory Star_

_(With a Steadfast heart)"_

The blonde is in a battlefield as his trusty partner battled hordes of Pokemon, and his partner glowed and transformed to a much larger bear.

_"Because no matter when_

_Our hearts are connected_

_I'll get up every time_

_If I'm just with you"_

The tanned boy is riding the bull like Pokemon like a knight battling for his kingdom.

_"Let'z go!! Formidable rivals__"_

_Let'z go!! Decide with a one-hit knockout_

_Let'z go!! I absolutely can't lose_

_Because my heart is here with me_

_Because my dreams are within me"_

Qrow is riding a large crow that resembles like a knight with a young blonde girl followed him on an orange dragon and a brown haired fashionista riding a metallic creature with four arms in a V formation.

_"Let'z go!! Whether it's victory or the pain of defeat_

_Let'z go!! We'll share them altogether_

_Let'z go!! Friends by each other's side_

_We're never alone now"_

Then eight shadowy figures look at Ruby in dominance, but Ruby ran at them with a determined smile.

_Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up"_

A pair of glowing eyes looked at the screen till it brightened up more to a flash.

_"Let'z go!! Holding tight to our dreams_

_Let'z go!! We're sure to get them_

_Let'z go!! Stretch out your hands_

_On to the sketched future_

_Up to the heights unknown"_

Ruby is running with Axew on her hood, Roselia running beside her, along with four other Pokemons following her.

_"Come on! Raise it up (1,000,000 Volts)_

_Alright! Let's face our fears and head on together_

_Towards the side beyond our unseen dreams"_

Ruby then faced the audience with a smile and peace sign while Axew and Roselia stood beside her, and eight differently shaped slots appeared behind her.

* * *

Ruby now entered the city with Axew still in her hoodie and Roselia in her Pokeball as they marveled the tall buildings.

She also had trained both of her Pokemon pretty well as Axew's moves are now stronger, and Roselia learned **Giga Drain** and **Poison Sting**.

She went in one of the Pokemon Center as she set her stuff near the lounge area, she then got Roselia's Pokeball, threw it in the air, and shouted.

"Alright Roselia come on out!" In a flash of light the Thorn Pokemon appeared in her glory. Axew jump out of Ruby's hoodie as she stood next to Roselia as both of them gave a high five.

The two of them gotten along so well after a few days of training and talking with each other.

"You guys walk for a bit, I need to ask Nurse Joy for some Pokefood for you guys," The two Pokemon nods as they went to other Trainer's Pokemons.

Then the speaker rang in the room as everyone paid attention.

"Mister Arc your Pokemon is now healed up," The voice of Nurse Joy echoed through the speaker as a tall lanky blonde walk to the counter.

"That's me, so where's my Munchlax?" The blonde asked.

"Your Munchlax is being put on a stretcher so it won't stress his body," Nurse Joy said. **(Sun and Moon Version)**

"Thank you," The blonde praised as the back door opened as a chubby Pokemon on a strecher entered the lobby.

It was a teal Pokémon with a cream spot on its chest. Its round head is teal in the top half and cream on the bottom half. It has big, round eyes and large pointy ears. It has five-fingered hands and cream feet with three clawed toes. The fur close to the bottom of it seems to resemble a dress. It has two pointy teeth that stick out of its mouth even if closed.

Ruby took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

**"Munchlax**

**The Big Eater Pokemon**

**Normal Type**

**Stuffing itself with vast amounts of food is its only concern. Whether the food is rotten or fresh, yummy or tasteless—it does not care."** It said.

"Munch!" Munchlax called in joy as he waved his hands.

"Good to see you too buddy," The blonde said as he gave Munchlax as hug then frown.

"Munchlax," The Big Eater Pokemon then gave the a blonde a tighter hug as he laughed at little.

Ruby stood up to her seat as she checked the blonde more.

She can see that he has ocean blue eyes with his hair all ruffled up, he wore a black hoodie with a Pokeball design on the front, baggy jeans, and yellow sneakers.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked from behind as the blonde jump in surprise.

"Who's there!" The blonde yelped in fear till he faced the sheepish hooded girl.

"Sorry," Ruby apologized.

"No, no, no, I should be the one apologizing, I didn't notice you going up behind me," The blonde said.

"Its okay, so why were you sulking?" She asked, but the blonde frowned again.

"Its nothing," He said dejectedly.

"Really," Ruby said as she doesn't believe it.

"Really I am, come on Munchlax," The blonde said as he returned Munchlax to his Pokeball and began to walk out of the building.

"Wait my name's Ruby! What is yours!" Ruby called out as the blonde look at her with a sad smile.

"The name's Jaune," The now named blonde then exited the building.

Ruby looked at the door sadly as she doesn't know what to do.

"Axew!/Roselia!" Both of Ruby's Pokemon called out to their Trainer as they tug on her pants as they were hungry.

"Oh sorry guys," She said as she went to Nurse Joy to get some food.

* * *

Ruby is on her way for her first Gym, she saw the Gym from the distance as it was a large university.

She entered through the doors as she heard a loud noise somewhere.

She went where the noise was, and it was in a gym as she saw Jaune their with his Munchlax and he was battling a buff redhead male wearing a school uniform , and using a new Pokemon to her.

It was quadruped Pokémon resembling a bear cub. Its body and head are mostly pink, while its legs are brown. Each foot has a single pink paw pad on the bottom. There is a white, semicircle marking around its face similar to a headband, and it has a white muzzle with a triangular, black nose. Its white-tipped ears are situated on the sides of its head, and there is a small, white-tipped tuft of fur under each. Around the center of its short, puffy tail is a dark pink ring marking. Under the tail is a small, white flap resembling the tag on a stuffed toy.

Ruby took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

**"Stufful**

**The Flailing Pokemon**

**Normal and Fighting Type**

**Its fluffy fur is a delight to pet, but carelessly reaching out to touch this Pokémon could result in painful retaliation."** It said.

"Munchlax use **Tackle**," Jaune ordered as his partner charged in and hit Stufful, but not hard enoug.

"Stufful use your own **Tackle**," The redhead ordered as Stufful charge in as well.

Munchlax was then overpowered from the hit.

"Come on Jaune is that all you have!" The redhead called out.

"I'm trying Cardin!" Jaune shouted to the redhead now called Cardin, Munchlax tried to use **Tackle **again, but missed.

"We already trained for this Jaune, so come on!"

"I'm trying to concentrate!"

But it was already too late, Stufful sent Munchlax flying across the room with a powerful punch.

"Munchlax!" Jaune called out in horror as he saw Munchlax faint in the area he was sent in.

Cardin and Jaune sighed at the outcome as Jaune returned Munchlax to his Pokeball and Cardin returned Stufful on its own, both humans sat on one of the bleachers and sigh.

"Jauney boy what is the problem?" Cardin asked.

Jaune sighed and said, "I don't know man, I just can't figure it out."

Cardin just shook his head and said, "Go heal up Munchlax we will continue this tomorrow."

Ruby then saw Jaune stood up from his seat as he went outside but didn't notice her.

Ruby then saw the teen named Cardin still on the bleachers with his hands on his face, she entered the gym and sat on the bleachers but not too close.

"Is there problem?" Ruby asked as Cardin jump in surprise.

Cardin looked around and saw Ruby, he sighed and said, "So who are you?"

"I was here for a Gym Battle, but I saw Jaune leaving looking sad," Ruby said.

"You know Jaune?" Cardin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I only met him in the Pokemon Center, so what's the problem?" Ruby asked.

"Well Jaune is having a little problem, he can't really follow the school's battle style, and I really tried to teach him," Cardin explained. "The battle style is a turn by turn style for new comers and the Pokemon cannot move till it get hit or misses, but Jaune can't handle it since he can't think straight from waiting."

Ruby thought about it and said, "Maybe the school battle style doesn't work for him."

Cardin thought about it as well as he kinda agreed with it, he then said, "I'm gonna tell the principal if Jaune can use another style."

"You go with that, I think Jaune needs some support," Ruby said as Cardin agreed.

"You wait near the front entrance, he always go through their to get in," Cardin said as he left the gym and Ruby did the same.

* * *

It was almost 8 as Ruby stood near the entrance, she waited and waited for the lanky blonde to come till she could see someone with blonde hair, and it was Jaune.

"Jaune!" Ruby called out as she ran to the blonde.

"Ruby!" Jaune yelped as Ruby tackled him.

"Jaune where were you,?" Ruby asked as she stood up and helped Jaune up.

Jaune sigh and said, "I was in the park, just clearing my head."

"You know you can tell me your problem," Ruby said.

"It's nothing really," He said as Ruby deadpanned at him.

"A Hatterene will slap you with that lie," She said bluntly as Jaune flinch at the name of the Pokemon.

"Alright alright I'll tell," He sighed then said. "I really don't know how I really battle like, I'm missing something."

"Have you ever tried to reason why you can't do it, like can you really battle like that," Ruby said.

"I don't know, but is that even allowed," He said.

"You can't know if you try," She said.

"You know, yeah I should try," He said.

"Jauney boy!" Cardin's voice was heard inside as the two turned to look inside and saw Cardin running to them.

"Cardin what's up?" Jaune asked.

"I talked to the principal about your problem, and he accepts," He said as he confused Jaune more.

"Accepted what?"

"You can use any battle styles you want," This shock Jaune as he look at Ruby, who is looking sheepishly.

"I might have a part of this," She said till the blonde gave her a tight hug as tears of joy flow out of his eyes.

"Thank you thank you," Jaune cried in joy as he let go and wiped his tears.

"Come on Jauney boy, a battle awaits, and you better have a plan" Cardin said as the three of them went to the gym.

* * *

Both Cardin and Jaune are on opposite sides of the court as their partners are in their Pokeballs, and Ruby is sitting on the bleachers.

"Alright! Let's go Munchlax," Jaune threw his Pokeball and the Big Eater Pokemon was sent out.

"Stufful pummel them!" Cardin threw his own Pokeball as the Flailing Pokemon was sent out.

"Us first, Munchlax use **Tackle**," Munchlax then charged in.

"Stufful **Brick Break**," As Munchlax got close Stufful went for the punch.

"Munchlax roll to the side!" Munchlax then dodged the attack by belly flopping and rolled away from the attack.

"Stufful go for **Brutal Swing**," Stufful then charged in again as it goes a powerful swing.

"Here's my chance," Jaune mumbled as Stufful got closer and closer making Ruby closer, Stufful was about to hit Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokemon rolled to its right as he prepared to jump.

"Munchlax like we practiced, use **Tackle **then **Mega Punch**," Cardin was shocked as Munchlax hit Stufful from the side and followed by a powerful left hook to its face.

Stufful was sent back a little but still stood perfectly fine.

"Now that's more like it! Stufful **Leer**," Stufful then look at Munchlax intently as it lowered his Defense.

"That ain't gonna stop us, Munchlax use **Rest**," Munchlax then began to sleep to rejuvenate health.

"Stufful **Leer**!"

"Use **Snore**!" Munchlax then gave a very loud snore which damaged and flinched Stufful from using **Leer**.

"Stufful **Force Palm**," Stufful then charged in to the sleeping Munchlax.

"Quick **Snore **again, and if you can wake up use **Mega Punch**!" Cardin was shocked from the command as Munchlax snored again making Stufful flinch, he immediately woke up like his command, and gave a powerful punch to Stufful's face.

Stufful then was sent back to the other side of the court, and hit the wall.

"Stufful!" Cardin calked out till he saw Stufful knocked out.

Then silence filled the room.

A wide eyed Jaune then decided to break it, "I won."

He was then tackled by Ruby as she congratulated him, he snapped back to reality as he stood up and did a victory dance.

Cardin smiled at this and said, "Congratulations Jauney boy, you have successfully defeated me."

Jaune then gave him a manly hug as he cried a literal river in joy.

Jaune then calmed down as Cardin looked at Ruby and said, "So are you ready for your Gym Battle."

"What! Cardin why didn't tell me that you are having a Gym Battle," Jaune said in shock while Ruby looked at them with widen eyes.

"What!" Ruby yelled in disbelief as Cardin chuckled.

"That is right little red, I Cardin Winchester is the Gym Leader of Argus City, so are you ready for battle," Cardin said as he gave a challenging look while Ruby gave her own.

_"And so, our heroine will finally have her first challenge for the title of Champion as she will fight the Fighting giant Cardin, so what will she do._

_As the journey continues."_

* * *

**(Play Pokemon Theme by Pokemon)**

_**"**I want to be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was._

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause!"_

Ruby was running through the dusty road with Axew and Roselia following her as she smiled with a confident smile.

_"(I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokemon to understand_

_The power that's inside!)"_

Axew then jumped through the air as she breath out a blue dragon shaped fire to the air

_**"**Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Roselia jumped as well as she twirled around with her thorns glowing purple.

_**"**It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny!"_

Jaune was on the very back as he ran after them with Munchlax by his side.

_**"**Pokemon!_

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

Axew jumped through a forest as she punched a giant brown bear Pokemon hard, and continued running.

_**"**Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Roselia was right behind her as she fired multiple glowing leaves to a Pokemon that was about to attack Axew.

_**(**"A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!)_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Jaune was writing some notes till a Water Type squirt some water to his face, which made him fall over.

_**"**Every challenge along the way,_

_With courage I will face!_

_I will battle every day,_

_To claim my rightful place!"_

Munchlax, who was beside Jaune, laughed at him till a fish Pokemon slapped him to his face, which Jaune laughed at.

_**"**Come with me, the time is right,_

_There's no better team!_

_Arm in arm, we'll win the fight,_

_It's always been our dream!"_

Then the both of them stood up as Munchlax swam in the water, and fought them.

_**"**Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Munchlax used **Mega Punch **on a sneaking Water Type that was trying to attack him from behind.

_**"**It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny!"_

Then a giant shadow cast over them as they looked back and paled.

_**"**Pokemon!_

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

It was a large serpentine Pokemon as it charged up a large beam, and Jaune and Munchlax ran away comically.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The Pokemon then fired the beam as an explosion appeared behind Jaune and Munchlax as they cried anime tears.

"_(A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!)_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

The tanned boy then appeared as he ride the bull Pokemon with a large cart behind them.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Something looked at them with greed.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The boy then quickly ducked over as needle zipped past him from where his head was.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The two of them stopped as they looked around as the boy got a cane from the bull Pokemon's saddle.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The two of them circle each other back to back as they waited for their attacker.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Then a horde of bee Pokemon charged at them with their stingers.

**_"_**_Pokemon!"_

The bull then breath out a torrent of flames from its mouth as their attackers back off a little.

"_Gotta catch em' all!_

_It's you and me,"_

The boy then charged at them with his cane as he whacked one of them in slow motion with his Pokemon charging the other Pokemons.

_"__I know it's my destiny!_

_Pokemon!"_

It showed Ruby again as she walked through a void.

**_"_**_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

Axew and Roselia appeared beside her, and the area starts to brighten.

**_"_**_Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Jaune then appeared as well along with Munchlax as the void brightens faster.

_"__(A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!)"_

Then the tanned boy appeared with his partner as the void was now gone, and was replaced with a clearing

**_"_**_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

They then looked at each other with a smile as they faced to their new destination.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

The group then ran together with Ruby and her Pokemon leadin the way.

* * *

**A quick answer for all of you of why Cardin is not a big jerk.**

**Two words**

**Screen time**

**Cardin didn't appear much in the show along with his group, so he deserved the title so he can be remembered.**

**And that's that.**

**Vic out Peace.**


	4. Fighting a Giant

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Pokedex"**

**'Telepathy'**

**Pokemon Moves**

_Flashback_

_"Narrator/ Singing"_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Pokemon_**

**_Episode:4 Fighting a Giant_**

* * *

_"Our heroine is finally challenging her first Gym Leader: Cardin Winchester as she will do her very best to get her first badge."_

(Play XYZ (Let's Go) by Pokemon)

Ruby was running in a large plain with Axew on her hoodie as Jaune ran with her with Munchlax, and tanned boy riding a bull like Pokemon as the three of them ran to the sun rise.

_"Hey! Just like the morning sun shining upon Kalos_

_(Rush in hot like a Flame Charge)"_

Ruby was on a cliff as she watched the setting sun with her Axew and Roselia seating beside her, and a ghostly image watches her with a smile.

_"Come on! Just head on as we're ready anytime_

_(Be a Protean Mold Breaker)"_

Jaune was studying with Munchlax eating on a rock while the tanned boy is washing the bull Pokemon, and Ruby and Axew were on a tree as an ominous glow surrounds the both of them.

_"Our overlapping feelings synchronize_

_As they become our unfading bonds_

_Growing stronger until the end_

_If it's just us, woh woh woh yeah..."_

It then showed Ruby and Weiss battling with each other with Ruby using Axew and Weiss using a snow fox Pokemon.

_"Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up_

_We're never giving up"_

The trio then stood with each other in a shadowy place, as a pair of glowing red eyes looked at them like they were insects, but they didn't deter.

_"Hey! No matter what obstacles get in our way_

_(Always go for broke)_

_Come on! Gripping on to the Victory Star_

_(With a Steadfast heart)"_

Jaune is in a battlefield as his trusty partner battled hordes of Pokemon, and Munchlax glowed and transformed to a much larger bear.

_"Because no matter when_

_Our hearts are connected_

_I'll get up every time_

_If I'm just with you"_

The tanned boy is riding the bull like Pokemon like a knight battling for his kingdom.

_"Let'z go!! Formidable rivals_

_Let'z go!! Decide with a one-hit knockout_

_Let'z go!! I absolutely can't lose_

_Because my heart is here with me_

_Because my dreams are within me"_

Qrow is riding a large crow that resembles like a knight with a young blonde girl followed him on an orange dragon and a brown haired fashionista riding a metallic creature with four arms in a V formation.

_"Let'z go!! Whether it's victory or the pain of defeat_

_Let'z go!! We'll share them altogether_

_Let'z go!! Friends by each other's side_

_We're never alone now"_

Then Cardin along with seven shadowy figures look at Ruby in dominance, but Ruby ran at them with a determined smile.

_Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up"_

A pair of glowing eyes looked at the screen till it brightened up more to a flash.

_"Let'z go!! Holding tight to our dreams_

_Let'z go!! We're sure to get them_

_Let'z go!! Stretch out your hands_

_On to the sketched future_

_Up to the heights unknown"_

Ruby is running with Axew on her hood, Roselia running beside her, along with four other Pokemons following her.

_"Come on! Raise it up (1,000,000 Volts)_

_Alright! Let's face our fears and head on together_

_Towards the side beyond our unseen dreams"_

Ruby then faced the audience with a smile and peace sign while Axew and Roselia stood beside her, and eight differently shaped slots appeared behind her.

* * *

Ruby then woke up as she began to dress up for her Gym Battle.

It was really a shock to her to what happened, but she not let this get over her.

She stayed in the Pokemon Center for a night as she needed some energy for her upcoming battle.

She then looked on her bed and saw Axew and Budew hugging on some pillows that Ruby didn't use as they snuggled against them with a smile.

"Guys wake up, its time," Ruby said as the Tusk and Thorn Pokemon groggily wake up.

"Axew," Axew said as she stood up with Roselia on her back as she was still sleepy.

Ruby giggled at this and decided to carry them with her arms.

She then walked out of the room to the lobby as her two Pokemons sleep in her arms.

She then saw Jaune eating breakfast on one of the tables with his Munchlax.

The blonde saw her and said, "Morning Ruby."

"Morning Jaune," She said as she lay her Pokemon down on the chairs.

"So its the big day," Jaune said as Ruby know what he meant.

"Yeah I am, I just need Axew and Roselia to be ready," Ruby said as she asked Nurse Joy for some Pokefood.

"Cardin ain't no pushover, his Pokemons are not to be underestimated," Jaune warned.

"Well I'm not as well, I just need to be prepare for the worst," Ruby said as she got the Pokefood from Nurse Joy.

"You're right their."

"Munch," Munchlax said as he was eating his own food.

"The two of them just need some encouragement," Ruby then placed bowls of Pokefood as Axew and Roselia woke up just to eat.

"Well when you're done, let's go to the gym," Hours of eating and chatting they now went to the Gym.

* * *

Cardin was waiting outside for his next challenger with his Stufful beside him having a competitive look.

He then saw Jaune, Ruby, and Axew in Ruby's hood from the distance as he waved at them.

When both Jaune and Ruby finally reached their destination, Cardin walked over to them as he guide them where he and Ruby will battle.

They then reached a very large room with a large stadium and gym equipments surrounding it.

"This is your shot little red, bring your best," Cardin said as he went to the other side of the battlefield. A referee then walked in the room as he stood outside of the battlefield.

"I think I'm ready," Ruby said as she stood at the opposite of Cardin's side of the battlefield.

"Then you better be ready for this," He said as he got a Pokeball ready on his hand.

Ruby then got Roselia's Pokeball as she threw it in the air, and she shouted, "Roselia I choose you!"

In a flash of light, the Thorn Pokemon appeared in the battlefield with a graceful landing.

Jaune shivered on what Roselia did but didn't know why while Axew cheered for her.

"Stufful pummel them," Cardin said as he let out us Pokemon out of its Pokeball.

"A 2 vs 2 battle between Gym Leader Cardin and Challenger Ruby will now begin," The referee said.

"Alright Stufful start things up by using **Leer**," Stufful then decreased Roselia's Defense.

"Roselia go in with **Poison Sting**," Roselia then charged in with all of her thorns glow purple.

"Stufful **Force Palm**," Stufful then reared its paw back, and charged at Roselia.

"Roselia continue charging while using **Stun Spore**," Roselia continued running as she let out her spores out of her flowers.

"Run back and use your **Force Palm **to the ground," The Flailing Pokemon backed away and hit the floor that caused a small quake, which made Roselia lose her balance.

"Now charge in with **Brick Break**," Stufful then charged in again to hit Roselia with its paw.

"Protect yourself with **Stun Spore **Roselia," Roselia then released her spores around her as Cardin panicked as he tried to order Stufful to stop, but Stufful already ran across the cloud and missed Roselia through the spores and got paralyzed.

"Stufful!" Cardin called out.

"Now use **Poison Sting**."

"Stufful ignore the Paralysis, and use **Brutal Swing**," Stufful then its arm in a wide arc, despite having paralyzed, which hits Roselia across her face.

"Roselia!" Ruby called out along with Axew.

Roselia stood up as she shook off the pain as she gave Ruby a nod that shows that she is still fine.

"Alright then use **Absorb**," Roselia then opened her flowers as green tendrils came out of it and was heading to Stufful.

"**Force Palm **to the ground again," The Flailing Pokemon then went to hit the ground again, but the Paralysis took effect and **Absorb **hit it as Roselia was healed up.

"Stufful give them a **Brick Break**," Stufful then jumped forward to hit Roselia with its paw.

"Roselia dodge it," Roselia then evaded the hit, but didn't notice Stufful's eyes gleaming with intent.

"Now **Brutal Swing**!" Stufful quickly gave powerful uppercut that sent Roselia flying.

"Rose!" Roselia cried in pain as she hit the ground hard and in impact caused a cloud of dust.

"Roselia!" Ruby called out in fear.

As the dust cleared out, their on the ground is Roselia knocked out.

"Roselia is unable to battle, Stufful wins," The referee said as Ruby ran to Roselia, and carried her on her arms.

"Ro," Roselia said in pain as Ruby took out her Pokeball.

"You did great Roselia so return," Ruby said as she returned Roselia in her Pokeball, she then looked at Axew and said confidently. "Show time."

Axew nods as she went in the battlefield.

Cardin then got a certain bombshell blonde enter his mind when she saw Ruby let Axew battle, but with a different Dragon Type.

He let out a chuckle as remembered his old journey.

"Stufful can you still go?" Cardin asked as Stufful shook its head with a smile as it remembered as well.

"Well let's start with **Scratch**," Axew then charged in with her claws ready.

"Counter it with **Brick Break**," Stufful charged in as well as both of them struck each other with their attacks.

"Don't stop Axew keep going!"

"Stufful don't give up!"

The two Pokemon traded blow for blow as they will not stop till one falls.

As they kept trading hits, Stufful was weakened from another **Scratch**, and Axew gave the finishing blow with an uppercut **Scratch**.

Stufful was sent to the floor sliding and was knocked out from the hit.

"Stufful is unable to battle, Axew wins," The referee said.

Cardin smiled as he saw Ruby congratulating and hugging Axew like the blonde she remembered.

"So your her sister huh?" Cardin asked as Ruby looked at him confused.

"Uh what?" Ruby asked as Cardin chuckled.

"I mean are you Yang's sister?" Ruby was shocked from that.

"You know Yang!" Ruby shouted.

"Yep she's my old travel partner along with another guy with us," Cardin explained.

"Whoa," Ruby said in awe.

"Well you better be ready since this one is of my strongest aside from my Stufful," He said as he got another Pokeball from his pocket. **(XD)**

"Heracross pummel them!" Cardin shouted as he chucked his Pokeball to the air as a ray of light hit the ground.

As the light disperse and reveals a Pokemon she doesn't know.

It was a bipedal, beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton. There is a long, pronged horn on its forehead. The horn ends in a cross on the male and a heart-shape in the female. On either side of the horn is a short antenna with a spherical tip. It has oval, yellow eyes. Its forearms have a pair of spikes near the wrists, while its thighs have a single spike each. It has two claws on its hands, and a single long claw on each foot. There is a single pair of wings covered by its carapace.

Ruby took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

**"Heracross **

**The Single Horn Pokemon**

**Bug and Fighting Type**

**It can grip things with its two horns and lift 500 times its own body weight." **It said.

"Him and Stufful's parents are my old team before I became a Gym Leader," Cardin said.

Ruby then looked at Axew and saw her nods, Ruby returned the gesture and said, "Powerful or not we will still beat you."

Cardin smirked at this and Heracross gave a challenging look.

"Well start it up," He said.

"That we are, Axew use **Leer**," Axew then lowered Heracross's defense.

"Heracross **Bulk Up**," Heracross then boosted his attack and defense stats.

"Axew use **Scratch**," Axew then charged again with her claws.

"Stop her with **Bullet Seed**," Heracross then fired a barrage of seeds out of its mouth.

"Axew shred them with **Scratch**," Axew then used her claws to shred the incoming seeds to pieces.

"Heracross **Night Slash**," Heracross's horns glowed with Dark energy as he charged in, and hit Axew by a wiping motion of his head.

"**Counter**!" Cardin panicked as he tried to order Heracross to stop but he got hit, but survived the retaliation.

"Heracross **Bulk Up**," Heracross got his focus back and increased his attack and defense again.

"Use both **Scratch **and **Bite**," The command surprised the three people in the room as Axew proceeds to scratch and bite Heracross.

"Heracross **Focus Blast**," Heracross managed to throw away Axew off him as he brought his hands together as a ball of energy formed on his palms.

"Axew use **Leer** then quickly dodge it," Axew then stared at Heracross intently and began to get away from the attack.

"Aim then fire Heracross," Heracross then focused his attention at Axew as he wait for the perfect time, he then saw it and threw the ball.

Axew was about to take another step but she got hit by **Focus Blast **on her side, and was sent flying to the floor

"Axew!" Ruby called out in worry.

Axew then tried to stood up as she was hurt really bad.

"Finish this with **Night Slash**," Heracross then charged in for the finishing blow.

"Axew **Bite**!" Ruby called out as Axew used her remaining strength to use **Bite**, and chance was on her side as Heracross flinch and was bitten down.

"Finish it waith **Scratch**!"

"Axew!" Axew called out in pure determination as she gave a powerful **Scratch**.

"Hera!" Heracross cried in pain as he was skidding back by meters.

Then the two of them stare at each other with looks of confidence till Heracross finally gives in from the attack.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Gym Leader Cardin has ran out of usable Pokemon so the Challenger Ruby wins!" The referee declared.

"We did it!" Ruby shouted as she ran to Axew and proceeds to hug her.

"Alright Ruby!" Jaune cheered with Munchlax waving a flag with a rose from out of nowhere.

Cardin smiled as he remembered Yang doing the same thing when she won her first Gym, he then walk to Ruby as he brought out a casing out of his pocket, as he was finally near Ruby, he said, "Congratulations Ruby from beating my Gym."

"Thanks," Ruby said in appreciation as Jaune came to them as he brought some healing supplies that he got from the school nurse's office before this happens.

"So as stated from the League, you have rightfully earned the Orléans Badge," He said as he opened the casing and reveals a badge that is shaped like a shield with a four pointed star on the middle. Ruby grabbed the badge as she was shaking in glee.

"Alright I got the Orléans Badge!" Ruby shouted as a fully recovered Axew and Roselia cheered with her.

As the trainer and her two Pokemons were celebrating, Jaune went to Cardin's side and said, "Hey can you do a favor for me?"

Cardin raised an eyebrow fromnthe question and asked, "What for?"

"Well its this."

* * *

Today was Ruby's time to move to the next city for her next Gym Badge, she was about to finish packing till someone forcefully opened her room's door.

"Ruby!" Ruby looked at the door and it was Jaune who opened her door.

"Jaune what are you doing here?" She asked till she noticed a backpack with him.

"I'm coming with you," Jaune bluntly said.

"Really! Why? You still have some studies," Ruby said in surprise.

"Don't worry Cardin told the principal that I will come with you to have some field experience," Jaune explained.

"Well if you like, it got really quiet when it was only me and my Pokemon," Ruby said.

"Thanks," He said as he walked to the lobby.

Ruby looked at the door and muttered, "Well that happened."

* * *

The two trainers were near the city's exit as they will go to their next destination.

"Ready Ruby?" Jaune asked as Munchlax was beside him.

"Yeah I am," Ruby said as Axew was in her original spot in Ruby's hood nods in agreement.

"Well let's go," He said as they finally went off to their next destination.

_"And so, Ruby finally won her first Gym Badge and gain a new friend travelling with her, she jsut wonder what will happen next, but time could only tell._

_As the journey continues."_

* * *

**(Play Pokemon Theme by Pokemon)**

_**"**I want to be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was._

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause!"_

Ruby was running through the dusty road with Axew and Roselia following her as she smiled with a confident smile.

_"(I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokemon to understand_

_The power that's inside!)"_

Axew then jumped through the air as she breath out a blue dragon shaped fire to the air

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Roselia jumped as well as she twirled around with her thorns glowing purple.

_**"**It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny!"_

Jaune was on the very back as he ran after them with Munchlax by his side.

_**"**Pokemon!_

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

Axew jumped through a forest as she punched a giant brown bear Pokemon hard, and continued running.

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Roselia was right behind her as she fired multiple glowing leaves to a Pokemon that was about to attack Axew.

_**(**"A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!)_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Jaune was writing some notes till a Water Type squirt some water to his face, which made him fall over.

_**"**Every challenge along the way,_

_With courage I will face!_

_I will battle every day,_

_To claim my rightful place!"_

Munchlax, who was beside Jaune, laughed at him till a fish Pokemon slapped him to his face, which Jaune laughed at.

_**"**Come with me, the time is right,_

_There's no better team!_

_Arm in arm, we'll win the fight,_

_It's always been our dream!"_

Then the both of them stood up as Munchlax swam in the water, and fought them.

_**"**Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Munchlax used **Mega Punch **on a sneaking Water Type that was trying to attack him from behind.

_**"**It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny!"_

Then a giant shadow cast over them as they looked back and paled.

_**"**Pokemon!_

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

It was a large serpentine Pokemon as it charged up a large beam, and Jaune and Munchlax ran away comically.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The Pokemon then fired the beam as an explosion appeared behind Jaune and Munchlax as they cried anime tears.

"_(A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!)_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

The tanned boy then appeared as he ride the bull Pokemon with a large cart behind them.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Something looked at them with greed.

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The boy then quickly ducked over as needle zipped past him from where his head was.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The two of them stopped as they looked around as the boy got a cane from the bull Pokemon's saddle.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The two of them circle each other back to back as they waited for their attacker.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Then a horde of bee Pokemon charged at them with their stingers.

**_"_**_Pokemon!"_

The bull then breath out a torrent of flames from its mouth as their attackers back off a little.

"_Gotta catch em' all!_

_It's you and me,"_

The boy then charged at them with his cane as he whacked one of them in slow motion with his Pokemon charging the other Pokemons.

_"__I know it's my destiny!_

_Pokemon!"_

It showed Ruby again as she walked through a void.

**_"_**_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

Axew and Roselia appeared beside her, and the area starts to brighten.

**_"_**_Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Jaune then appeared as well along with Munchlax as the void brightens faster.

_"__(A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!)"_

Then the tanned boy appeared with his partner as the void was now gone, and was replaced with a clearing

**_"_**_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

They then looked at each other with a smile as they faced to their new destination.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

The group then ran together with Ruby and her Pokemon leadin the way.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and liked the story.****Vic out Peace. **


	5. Oscar the Farm Boy

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Pokedex"**

**'Telepathy'**

**Pokemon Moves**

_Flashback_

_"Narrator/ Singing"_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Pokemon_**

**_Episode:5 Oscar the Farm Boy_**

_"Our heroes are on their to the next city for Ruby's second Gym Badge, but stop along the way for some rest, and an encounter will change a part of Ruby's life."_

**(Play XYZ (Let's Go) by Pokemon)**

Ruby was running in a large plain with Axew on her hoodie as Jaune ran with her with Munchlax, and tanned boy riding a bull like Pokemon as the three of them ran to the sun rise.

_"Hey! Just like the morning sun shining upon Kalos_

_(Rush in hot like a Flame Charge)"_

Ruby was on a cliff as she watched the setting sun with her Axew and Roselia seating beside her, and a ghostly image watches her with a smile.

_"Come on! Just head on as we're ready anytime_

_(Be a Protean Mold Breaker)"_

Jaune was studying with Munchlax eating on a rock while the tanned boy is washing the bull Pokemon, and Ruby and Axew were on a tree as an ominous glow surrounds the both of them.

_"Our overlapping feelings synchronize_

_As they become our unfading bonds_

_Growing stronger until the end_

_If it's just us, woh woh woh yeah..."_

It then showed Ruby and Weiss battling with each other with Ruby using Axew and Weiss using a snow fox Pokemon.

_"Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up_

_We're never giving up"_

The trio then stood with each other in a shadowy place, as a pair of glowing red eyes looked at them like they were insects, but they didn't deter.

_Hey! No matter what obstacles get in our way_

_(Always go for broke)_

_Come on! Gripping on to the Victory Star_

_(With a Steadfast heart)"_

Jaune is in a battlefield as his trusty partner battled hordes of Pokemon, and Munchlax glowed and transformed to a much larger bear.

_"Because no matter when_

_Our hearts are connected_

_I'll get up every time_

_If I'm just with you"_

The tanned boy is riding the bull like Pokemon like a knight battling for his kingdom.

_Let'z go!! Formidable rivals_

_Let'z go!! Decide with a one-hit knockout_

_Let'z go!! I absolutely can't lose_

_Because my heart is here with me_

_Because my dreams are within me"_

Qrow is riding a large crow that resembles like a knight with a young blonde girl followed him on an orange dragon and a brown haired fashionista riding a metallic creature with four arms in a V formation.

_"Let'z go!! Whether it's victory or the pain of defeat_

_Let'z go!! We'll share them altogether_

_Let'z go!! Friends by each other's side_

_We're never alone now"_

Then Cardin along with seven shadowy figures look at Ruby in dominance, but Ruby ran at them with a determined smile.

_Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up"_

A pair of glowing eyes looked at the screen till it brightened up more to a flash.

_"Let'z go!! Holding tight to our dreams_

_Let'z go!! We're sure to get them_

_Let'z go!! Stretch out your hands_

_On to the sketched future_

_Up to the heights unknown"_

Ruby is running with Axew on her hood, Roselia running beside her, along with four other Pokemons following her.

_"Come on! Raise it up (1,000,000 Volts)_

_Alright! Let's face our fears and head on together_

_Towards the side beyond our unseen dreams"_

Ruby then faced the audience with a smile and peace sign while Axew and Roselia stood beside her, and the Orléans Badge and seven differently shaped slots appeared behind her.

* * *

Ruby, Jaune, and their Pokemons are in a clearing, enjoying some lunch that Jaune cooked for them.

"Wow this is good Jaune," Ruby said as she took a bite of a cheese sandwich with various ingredients in it.

"Well its my mother's recipe which my whole family loved," Jaune said.

"Have they ever started a food business?" Ruby asked.

"Well we did but we always use it for my sisters," Jaune said.

As they continued with their conversation, Axew, Roselia, and Munchlax are playing around the clearing near the road, but not noticing the cloud of dust coming at them in the distance.

As Axew got closer to the road, a large figure almost ran her over, and making her shout her name in surprise.

Jaune and Ruby heard this as they look where Axew was, and sawa quadruped, bovine Pokémon. It is covered in light brown fur with a thick, darker brown mane around the neck. It has a rounded muzzle with a dark brown nose, small, triangular eyes, three gray bumps running vertically down its forehead, and a pair of curved, gray horns grows from atop its head. Each of its three black tails has a tuft of fur on the end, and there is a single gray hoof on each foot.

It was wearing a saddle and a cloaked boy was riding it on its back, and a wagon hanging behind it.

Ruby took out her Pokedex and scan it.

**"Tauros**

**The Wild Bull Pokemon**

**Normal Type**

**A rowdy Pokémon with a lot of stamina. Once running, it won't stop until it hits something." **It said.

The rider was currently apologizing to the smaller Pokemons as he/her got down Tauros, and removed his/her cloak.

Ruby and Jaune then saw what the rider looked like.

It was a boy that was slightly shorter then Ruby, his skin is tanned and he has a faint, perpetual blush and freckles on his cheeks. His hair is black and his eyes are hazel, the main iris being forest green, with accents of burnt orange and yellow around the pupil.

He wore an olive vest over an orange tshirt, black baggy pants that is held up by a brown belt with a gold buckle, orange suspenders, brown boots, and a black knapsack hanging on his left shoulder.

"Are you guys their Trainers, I'm really sorry for that, I have an important delivery, and I didn't notice them," The boy said apologized rather quickly and was followed by multiple bows.

"Whoa slow down," Jaune said.

"Yeah it was just an accident," Ruby said but the boy didn't listen.

Tauros saw his Trainer in his own world as it walk over and whip him on the head with its tail.

The boy grabbed his head in pain as he looked to his Pokemon and said, "Sorry Tauros."

"So anyways, my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose," She said.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc," Jaune said.

"Oh I'm Oscar, Oscar Pines and this is my partner Tauros," The boy now named Oscar said as Tauros mooed.

"So you said about a delivery?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah, I need this to be delivered for a flower festival from this next town," Oscar said as he showed them his package in the wagon; it was a large variety of flowers and a small gold statue of a Roselia which the Thorn Pokemon felt proud on.

"What's with the statue?" Jaune asked as Roselia looked offended.

"Its for the client, the festival is the Pokemon Flower Extravaganza, the townspeople are trying to make the best floats in town, and I need this to be brought their tommorow noon," Oscar said.

"But why in such a hurry?" Jaune asked.

"Well I'm afraid some of the competition tried to sabotage my client, you see my client's family are the winner of the festival for generations, but the townsfolk tried to sabotage them so one of them could win, so here I am in a hurry because of bandits," Oscar explained.

"Oh yeah I heard of this, my grandfather always loved to watch the parade and heard those kinds of things and calls them; I quote 'ruffians'," Jaune said.

"And that is my problem right now, I need to deliver it with no damage," Oscar said.

"Well we can help you if you want?" Ruby asked.

Oscar was overjoyed at the offer as he shakes Ruby's hand and said, "Thank you! I really needed some help for this, me and my Tauros can't really hold of a lot of them, so thank you for helping me."

Ruby blushed a little from the sudden body contact of the boy as she tried to say some words, but she kept stuttering from shock.

Jaune watched in amusement as he faced Oscar and said, "No problem at all, we're really happy to help you, so calm down a little."

"Y-Yeah, and while you're here want something to eat?" Ruby asked as she was still blushing.

"Yeah sure me and Tauros haven't had anything to eat before we left," Oscar said as he and Tauros joined in their lunch.

* * *

Hours later, thay have finished eating and are ready to start their trek to Oscar's destination.

"Alright keep on the lookout for anything strange, we can't risk of an ambush happening," Oscar ordered as Ruby and Jaune nods.

"Axew," The sound of Axew called out in agreement as she, Roselia, and Munchlax are on the wagon to watch on the back.

"Alright let's move Tauros," Tauros mooed as he began to pull the wagon and everyone negan to move.

As they continued forward, Ruby, Jaune, and their Pokemons are admiring the beautiful scenes they were seeing.

The sky as clear as the ocean, at the distance are mountains and hills which bird like Pokemons are flying pass it, long rivers that housed many types of Water Types, and large trees with their leaves glistening with the sun.

They then heard rustling as they stiffened from it as they look around wearily.

Then a blast of water came out of the bushes as Tauros countered it with a breathe out a stream of fire from his mouth.

"Roselia use **Giga Drain**," Roselia then fired multiple green tendrils from her flowers to where the attack came from.

Then a ghostly ball was fired on their other flank as Munchlax took the hit, and wasn't damaged.

"Alright come out! I know you're close!" Oscar shouted as he dismount of Tauros as he got a handle from his pocket, and as he pressed a button on it, it became a cane.

"The jig is up boys!" A shout came from the woods as a group of five men came out of their.

"Everyone hold your positions!" Jaune ordered as the gang circle around the wagon.

"We will be taking your precious cargo," One of the men said as five Pokemons appeared beside them.

Two of them are bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. It is mostly dark blue with a yellow chest, a white triangular marking over each eye, a light blue four-pointed star on each thigh, and yellow on the lower half of its face. It has red eyes with white pupils and its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around its neck and extends outward behind its head. Running down the middle of its head is a fin-like extension, and there is a similar fin on each side of its head. Light blue webbing connects its head fins. There is a large, white bubble-like bump on each elbow and knee. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Each digit has a bulbous tip and yellow webbing.

Two of them are dark purple, bipedal Pokémon with a roundish body. It has red eyes, a wide mouth that is usually curled into a sinister grin, and pointed ears. On its back are numerous spikes and it has smaller spikes on top of its head similar to tufty fur. Its arms and legs are short with three digits on both its hands and feet. It also has a stubby tail.

And the last one has a thick maroon-colored body, black back, and white stomach. It has five triangular spikes on its back: four around the middle of its back, and one large one at the beginning of its tail. Each of the smaller spikes on its back are linked to black, triangular spikes that reach around to its front, slightly overlapping its white stomach. The largest spike sits at the beginning of its long thick tail, which has three, thick, black stripes. The last stripe covers the tip of the tail. Its legs are very short and directly attached to its feet. The feet are wrapped in black and have three white claws facing forward. Its arms are short and thin with a black stripe around the elbow. Its long, thin fingers are each tipped with a white claw.

Ruby then scanned the three Pokemons as the first two appeared on screen.

**"Greninja**

**The Ninja Pokemon**

**Water and Dark Type**

**It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water." **It said as the second two appeared on screen.

**"Gengar**

**The Shadow Pokemon**

**Ghost and Poison Type**

**It is said to emerge from darkness to steal the lives of those who become lost in mountains."** Then the last Pokemon appeared on screen.

**"Krookodile**

**The Intimidation Pokemon**

**Ground and Dark Type**

**It conceals itself in sandstorms that Flygon whip up and waits patiently for prey to appear."**

Ruby then put back her Pokedex in her pocket as everyone prepared for any outcome.

"Not without out a fight!" Oscar declared as he brandished his cane.

The one that could be the leader laughed and said, "He have a gutsy one here boys, lets just take the cargo from this boy."

"Greninja use **Hydro Pump**," The two ninjas then fired a large torrent of water at the teens.

"Roselia counter it with **Giga Drain**!" The Thorn then fired a bundle of tendrils as they pierced through the raging currents, but missed their marks.

"Gengar knock them away with **Dark Pulse**," The two grinning imps then fired a beam of dark energy.

"Tauros **Protect**," Tauros then made a barrier between the two sides as it blocked the attack.

"Munchlax **Mega Punch**," Munchlax then ran charged at Krookodile.

"Krookodile counter it with **Dragon Claw**," Krookodile then charged in with its claws glowing in a transparent green.

"Roselia stop them with **Stun Spore**," Roselia then let out a large cloud of spores as it covered the whole area.

As the spore disappears, Ruby and the gang are nowhere to be found, the leader grit his teeth in anger as he missed their opportunity.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and the gang are far away from the bandits as they rode Tauros before the **Stun Spore **disappears, they are currently resting near a tree as their Pokemon are eating some Pokefood to replenish their strength.

"Alright everyone we are a quarter there, so we wait for an hour and we can go," Oscar said as Tauros nudged his arm.

"Moo," Tauros called.

"I know Tauros, we will get their," Oscar said as both Jaune and Ruby look at him weirdly.

"How do you understand him?" Jaune asked.

Oscar got a little embarrassed and said, "My mom said that I have a deep connection with Pokemon when she first saw me understand Tauros when we were younger."

"Whoa that's cool," Ruby praised as Oscar blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I could understand Munchlax a little, but that's all I got," Jaune said.

"Me and Axew are kinda close, but I don't know," Ruby said.

Tauros then nudge Oscar again as his trainer looked at him as he shifts his eyes at Ruby. Oscar understood and said to Ruby, "Tauros thinks that you have a perfect connection with Axew, he could see it himself. "

Ruby blushed at the praise and said, "Thanks."

"Axew," Axew said in confusion along with the other two Pokemons.

Meanwhile, Jaune looked at the interaction with a teasing on his face that he adopted from his sisters, he might not see how both Pokemon and Trainer bond, but he could see romantic intentions from both human or both Pokemons.

Tauros then nudge Oscar again as he points to the horizon. Oscar nods and said, "Alright let's move, they won't notice us till we reach town, but be on your guard."

Everyone nods as they continued their trek.

* * *

Meanwhile further away from the gang, near on a pier of a further city are masked men wearing black outfits with a symbol of a G with a red eye on the middle, loading crates in a ship.

Suddenly, a metallic beam came out of the air, almost hit one of goons as he scurry in fear.

Everyone then look where the beam came from, and saw Qrow riding a bird-like Pokemon.

The Pokemon is a large avian Pokémon resembling a raven. Most of its body is a lustrous black, but its lower beak and legs have a matte color. Its feathers are tempered with steel. Its mantle, breast, belly, flanks, and scapular feathers are smooth and resemble plate armor. Its talons, head, and upper beak are similarly armored. It has a crest above its eyes that resembles a crown, and a ruff of feathers on its throat that resemble a beard. Its eyes have white pupils, red irises, and black sclerae.

"Crud Ranger!" One of the goons yelled as everyone immediately hurry their work while some send out their own Pokemons.

"Corviknight use **Hurricane**," Qrow as the Pokemon called Corviknight began to flap its wings and a massive tornado went to the goon's ways and immediately knock their Pokemons out.

"Is that all you got!" Qrow boasted as Corviknight began to dive bomb.

"Use **Sludge**!" All of the goons shouted as their Pokemons shot out large sludge at Corviknight, but instead of damaging it, it just slipped off of its body.

"Really I got rookies!" Qrow said in anger as he didn't have a decent challenge.

"Quick run!" The goons then began to ran to the ship to avoid getting caught.

"Corviknight use **Metal Sound**," Corviknight then let out a horrible screeching noise by rubbing its leg armor as it immobile some of the goons from the horrible sound.

Qrow then heard police sirens from the distance to take care some of the goons, so he began to run up to the ship and ran he did.

He jumped by a second from the edge of the pier and latched on to the ship's deck, he was about to climb on board but a hooded figure came to him face to face. The figure then removed Qrow's grip on the ship and fell to the water.

Qrow then rise on the surface as he saw the ship getting away as he glared at it, he then saw the police arresting the left over goons as Corviknight flew over to him and grabbed his shoulders.

But Qrow was still wary from the hooded figure as he knew what his new objective is.

He will not forget what he saw.

Hazel eyes that is filled with evil and anger.

Qrow then clicked a button on his Styler as he said at it, "Qrow to headquarters, they have escaped but some are captured, permission on investigating them. "

"Permission granted just be careful," A voice came from the Styler said.

"Alright Qrow out," Qrow said as he pushed the button again as he was let go by Corviknight on the ground.

* * *

Back with the gang, time has past as it was a new day ahead of them as they are closer to town, and the bandits were nowhere on sight.

But Oscar saw on the distance something blurry and immediately get excited.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"We are almost there!" Oscar shouted in glee as the gang ran for it.

But wasn't on their side as a cloud of smoke covered their path, and they halted.

They then saw the bandits came out of the trees with their Pokemon as they prepare to attack.

"Oh come on!" Jaune complained as he rolled away from a **Water Shuriken **from the Greninja.

"Axew use **Bite**," Axew then charge at one of the Gengars with her mouth ready to bite.

"Greninja **Ice Beam**," Then the two Greninjas fired two beams of ice at Axew, but Tauros came to her rescue and fired a **Flamethrower **to counter it.

Axew then bit on one of the Gengars as it cried in pain fron the super effective move.

"Roselia **Giga Drain**/ Munchlax **Mega Punch**," Both Pokemons then charged at the two Greninjas as Roselia grabbed one of them with her tendrils and began to sap its energy, while Munchlax hit the other really hard on the chest.

"Krookodile **Sandstorm**," The leader ordered as the Intimidation Pokemon summoned a large sandstorm that damages any non Rock, Steel, and Ground Type Pokemons.

"Axew use **Bite **and Roselia use **Poison Sting**," The both of them then charged at the two Greninjas as their targets as they tried to hit them but they kept evading, but they kept changing just to protect their Trainer and her friends.

"Tauros take them down with **Outrage**," Tauros's body then gave a menacing glow as he attacked his enemies blindly and ruthlessly.

"Krookodile use **Dig**," Krookodile then dug down to avoid getting hit by Tauros, but the two Gengars were not so lucky and got knocked out easily.

"Munchlax use **Tackle**," Munchlax then followed Axew and Roselia as he sneaked on one of the Greninjas and hit it on the back, while Axew bit on the one Munchlax hit and Roselia hit the other one as she also poison it.

"Greninja use **Shadow Sneak**/**Extrasensory**," The first one then went in its shadow and the other held out his hand as a rainbow-colored beam came out of it.

Tauros evaded the beam and continued charging right at it, but Krookodile came out of the ground and hit him on the side.

Jaune saw the wagon began to topple over, so he hold it back in place so the statue wouldn't be damaged.

"Axew use **Scratch**," Axew was about to attack the second Greninja, but the first Greninja hit her below.

"Now close range **Ice Beam**," When Greninja was about to attack Axew, Ruby was not done.

"Axew use **Counter**," The Tusk Pokemon Pokemon then moved away from the hit, hit The Greninja with twice the damage she took, and the Greninja was launched at a tree as it finally faints from the attack.

"Now Roselia finish this with **Giga Drain**," Roselia then wrapped her tendrils on the last Greninja and Krookodile as she absorbs all of their health, and took out the last Greninja.

"Thats it! Krookodile use **Hyper Beam**!" Krookodile then fired a powerful beam everywhere.

It was about to hit Axew, but Roselia jumped on in to take the hit for her as she was blown away from the hit.

"Roselia!" Ruby shouted in worry as she saw Roselia's defenseless form.

Axew and Munchlax saw this in fear as they looked at Krookodile in anger.

Both of them began to charge at Krookodile to get redemption from their fallen comrade as they will give it will all of their power.

So Axew's claws gave a transparent green glow and Munchlax's fist glowed in a cerulean glow.

Krookodile got no time to react as Axew swiped upwards and Munchlax hits it on its leg and it froze its lower body.

Tauros then came in to their rescue as he hit it with a last hit of **Outrage** and launched the now fainted Intimidation Pokemon to its trainer, and knocking the said man out.

"Alright we did it!" They cheered as Jaune began to heal up everyone from their injuries.

"Alright let's tie them up, call the police, and let's go," Oscar ordered as they just that, and continued forward.

* * *

It was now time for the Pokemon Flower Extravaganza as the gang watched many floats pass by including the one with the statue they delivered.

When they arrived in town, Oscar gave the statue to his client and was paid handsomely, and the gang decided to watch the parade for the time being.

"Everything's so beautiful," Ruby said in awe as she watched every float pass by with different designs on them.

"It kinda is," Jaune said as Munchlax, Axew, and Roselia were also enjoying it.

"Well that's done, so I will going home now," Oscar said as Tauros stood beside him.

"Hey can we come along?" Ruby asked as Oscar thought about it.

"Well if you want to, my place is really far."

"Of course we do, this might help the three of us," Jaune said.

"Why's that?" Oscar asked.

"Well Ruby wants to be Champion while I want to learn more about Pokemon," Jaune explained.

"Well welcome aboard you guys, we will be leaving tommorow morning," He said as everyone agreed went to the Pokemon Center.

_"And so our heroes made a new made friend as they will conquer amy obstacles on their way, and they face anything that stands on their way, but what could it be?_

_As the journey continues."_

* * *

**(Play Pokemon Theme by Pokemon)**

_**"**I want to be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was._

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause!"_

Ruby was running through the dusty road with Axew and Roselia following her as she smiled with a confident smile.

_"(I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokemon to understand_

_The power that's inside!)"_

Axew then jumped through the air as she breath out a blue dragon shaped fire to the air

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Roselia jumped as well as she twirled around with her thorns glowing purple.

_**"**It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny!"_

Jaune was on the very back as he ran after them with Munchlax by his side.

_**"**Pokemon!_

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

Axew jumped through a forest as she punched a giant brown bear Pokemon hard, and continued running.

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Roselia was right behind her as she fired multiple glowing leaves to a Pokemon that was about to attack Axew.

_**(**"A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!)_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Jaune was writing some notes till a Water Type squirt some water to his face, which made him fall over.

_**"**Every challenge along the way,_

_With courage I will face!_

_I will battle every day,_

_To claim my rightful place!"_

Munchlax, who was beside Jaune, laughed at him till a fish Pokemon slapped him to his face, which Jaune laughed at.

_**"**Come with me, the time is right,_

_There's no better team!_

_Arm in arm, we'll win the fight,_

_It's always been our dream!"_

Then the both of them stood up as Munchlax swam in the water, and fought them.

_**"**Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Munchlax used **Mega Punch **on a sneaking Water Type that was trying to attack him from behind.

_**"**It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny!"_

Then a giant shadow cast over them as they looked back and paled.

_**"**Pokemon!_

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

It was a large serpentine Pokemon as it charged up a large beam, and Jaune and Munchlax ran away comically.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The Pokemon then fired the beam as an explosion appeared behind Jaune and Munchlax as they cried anime tears.

"_(A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!)_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

Oscar then appeared as he rides on Tauros with a large cart behind them.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Something looked at them with greed.

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The boy then quickly ducked over as needle zipped past him from where his head was.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The two of them stopped as they looked around as Oscar got a cane from Tauros' saddle.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The two of them circle each other back to back as they waited for their attacker.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Then a horde of bee Pokemon charged at them with their stingers.

**_"_**_Pokemon!"_

Tauros then breath out a torrent of flames from its mouth as their attackers back off a little.

"_Gotta catch em' all!_

_It's you and me,"_

Oscar then charged at them with his cane as he whacked one of them in slow motion with his Pokemon charging the other Pokemons.

_"__I know it's my destiny!_

_Pokemon!"_

It showed Ruby again as she walked through a void.

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

Axew and Roselia appeared beside her, and the area starts to brighten.

**_"_**_Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Jaune then appeared as well along with Munchlax as the void brightens faster.

_"__(A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!)"_

Then Oscar appeared with his partner as the void was now gone, and was replaced with a clearing

**_"_**_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

They then looked at each other with a smile as they faced to their new destination.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

The group then ran together with Ruby and her Pokemon leading the way.

* * *

**And that's for the chapter so I hope you enjoy and like the story.****Vic out Peace.**


	6. Rivalry Begins

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Pokedex"**

**'Telepathy'**

**Pokemon Moves**

_Flashback_

_"Narrator/ Singing"_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Pokemon_**

**_Episode:_****_6 Rivalry Begins _**

_"Our heroes are on their way __to the next city for Ruby's second Gym Badge__, and soon to meet someone familiar that will make Ruby be more determine than before."_

**(Play XYZ (Let's Go) by Pokemon)**

Ruby was running in a large plain with Axew on her hoodie as Jaune ran with her with Munchlax, and Oscar riding Tauros as the three of them ran to the sun rise.

_"Hey! Just like the morning sun shining upon Kalos_

_(Rush in hot like a Flame Charge)"_

Ruby was on a cliff as she watched the setting sun with her Axew and Roselia seating beside her, and a ghostly image watches her with a smile.

_"Come on! Just head on as we're ready anytime_

_(Be a Protean Mold Breaker)"_

Jaune was studying with Munchlax eating on a rock while the Oscar is washing Tauros, and Ruby and Axew were on a tree as an ominous glow surrounds the both of them.

_"Our overlapping feelings synchronize_

_As they become our unfading bonds_

_Growing stronger until the end_

_If it's just us, woh woh woh yeah..."_

It then showed Ruby and Weiss battling with each other with Ruby using Axew and Weiss using a snow fox Pokemon.

_"Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up_

_We're never giving up"_

The trio then stood with each other in a shadowy place, as a pair of glowing red eyes looked at them like they were insects, but they didn't deter.

_"__Hey! No matter what obstacles get in our way_

_(Always go for broke)_

_Come on! Gripping on to the Victory Star_

_(With a Steadfast heart)"_

Jaune is in a battlefield as his trusty partner battled hordes of Pokemon, and Munchlax glowed and transformed to a much larger bear.

_"Because no matter when_

_Our hearts are connected_

_I'll get up every time_

_If I'm just with you"_

The Oscar is riding the Tauros like a knight battling for his kingdom.

_"__Let'z go!! Formidable rivals_

_Let'z go!! Decide with a one-hit knockout_

_Let'z go!! I absolutely can't lose_

_Because my heart is here with me_

_Because my dreams are within me"_

Qrow is riding Corviknight with a young blonde girl followed him on an orange dragon and a brown haired fashionista riding a metallic creature with four arms in a V formation.

_"Let'z go!! Whether it's victory or the pain of defeat_

_Let'z go!! We'll share them altogether_

_Let'z go!! Friends by each other's side_

_We're never alone now"_

Then Cardin along with seven shadowy figures look at Ruby in dominance, but Ruby ran at them with a determined smile.

_Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up"_

A pair of glowing eyes looked at the screen till it brightened up more to a flash.

_"Let'z go!! Holding tight to our dreams_

_Let'z go!! We're sure to get them_

_Let'z go!! Stretch out your hands_

_On to the sketched future_

_Up to the heights unknown"_

Ruby is running with Axew on her hood, Roselia running beside her, along with four other Pokemons following her.

_"Come on! Raise it up (1,000,000 Volts)_

_Alright! Let's face our fears and head on together_

_Towards the side beyond our unseen dreams"_

Ruby then faced the audience with a smile and peace sign while Axew and Roselia stood beside her, and the Orléans Badge and seven differently shaped slots appeared behind her.

* * *

Ruby and the gang are slowly getting near the next town to get some new supplies, but they also celebrate what Axew and Munchlax did for Roselia and also for learning **Dragon Claw **and **Ice Punch **respectively.

Axew and Munchlax of course celebrated because of this, and gathered some Berries for the other Pokemons in the group before they join back to their trainers for the next town.

"Alright we are almost there," Ruby cheered as she pumped her fist into the air along with Axew still in her hoodie agreeing.

Jaune was right beside her with a map as he said, "It says here that Thelos City is two towns after the one we will be in, we are in the right track here for now, so we should continue on this path."

Oscar was also beside Ruby but opposite of Jaune as he rode on Tauros and said, "I heard that the city is always in the state of raining and storms, but they conquered this by having lightning rods that stops any lightning incidents high walls with pipe systems that stops the floods."

"I also heard that they have some pretty rare artifacts in display, so can we check them out after you are done with your Gym Battle Ruby?" Jaune asked. He kinda want to visit some places that they didn't visit yet, so he could have some souvenirs before he goes home.

"Yeah sure but I'm coming also," Ruby said.

They continued chatting with each other about some likes, some places they wanted to, and what they do after that.

But before they could even talk about something else, Ruby walk on to something in her way.

"Ow!" Or a someone if the sound of pain could signify it, Ruby then looked at who she bumped into and saw a familiar angry looking white haired girl cleaning herself.

"Oh gosh Weiss I'm sorry!" Ruby apologized but Weiss doesn't any of that

"Watch where you are going you dolt!" Weiss yelled in anger.

Jaune and Oscar immediately stood between them to stop any fighting as they tried to calm down Weiss, but Weiss was still angry so she put all of her anger to poor old Jaune by kicking him on the nuts.

Jaune gave a high pitched scream as he held on the hurted area and fell on the ground crying with Oscar winced from the position of the young Arc as he tried to help him up.

"Was that really necessary?" Ruby asked as she looked at Jaune trying to ignore the pain, but Weiss didn't listen.

"Why did you kick me their!" Jaune squeaked as he tried to stand up.

"I don't care, just don't stand in my way," Weiss said as she began to stomp away in anger.

"Hey can you give him an apology first?!" Oscar shouted as he gestured at Jaune's prone form, but fell on deafen ears.

Ruby then decided to help Jaune to stand up from his injuries and set up camp till they can can go on back on the road.

Right now, Jaune is standing on a rock with an ice pack on his privates as Ruby and Oscar cook lunch for them, while their Pokemons are training to improve their usage of their moves.

Axew continuously scratching the living daylight out of a stump to strengthen her **Scratch **and **Dragon Claw**.

Munchlax and Roselia are sparing wwith each other to improve their mobility in combat.

Lastly Tauros kept running to increase their stamina.

Their trainers could only smile at them for being determine to improve their strength and skills to the maximum.

As they finished eating and was about to leave, they saw Weiss walking where they were last time as she was soaking wet from the bottoms up.

"Weiss are you okay!?" Ruby called out as Weiss look at her and glared.

"Do look okay to you!" Weiss shouted as she gestured to her wet clothes.

"What happened to you?" Jaune asked as Weiss's eye twitch.

"Jaune you're making it worse," Oscar whispered as she felt Weiss's growing anger. The blonde shouldn't asked anymore needless questions, or it will be the death of him

Weiss stomped her way to Jaune as they were face to face and yelled at his face, "I don't know, I just entered a forest! And suddenly it rains out of nowhere! What do you think happened!"

"You almost reached Thelos City," Jaune defended as everyone looked at him confused, he just get his map and pointed on an area on it and said, "Right here is the border between Argus and Thelos. In Thelos's borders, rain is always common in their since the Legendary Kyogre called it home once, it also says here that the Legendary Lugia caused the storms with the help of the Legendary Zekrom, and also-"

"Okay Jaune stop, information overload," Oscar cut in as he saw Ruby trying to process everything.

"I know that you moronic dolt!" Weiss yelled in anger as he punched Jaune in the face very hard and he went unconscious.

"Medic!" Oscar yelled as Axew immediately brought a medkit.

Meanwhile, Weiss was looking at Axew indefinitely and said, "Who's Pokemon is this? It looks very weak."

Ruby heard this and yelled, "Hey Axew is not weak!"

Weiss then looked at her mockingly and said, "I see why now, a trainer that thinks like a bumbling child."

"Hey you are nearly off friendly grounds here," Oscar warned as he knew what would happen if it didn't stop.

Weiss just scoff and said, "Like I care, Pokemon Battling isn't a game but a competition, and no child will ever win the league."

The other Pokemon heard this and quickly went Ruby's side to defend her, Axew and Roselia were clearly angry from hearing this girl mocking their Trainer and themselves, Munchlax and Tauros were clearly offended also as Ruby was a kind Trainer and was being belittled by an arrogant child.

"Maybe you can settle this in a more friendlier way," Oscar said.

"And what could that be commoner?" Weiss asked with a huff.

"You battle," Oscar said which surprised the two girls. "You and Ruby two on two, no substitutions."

Weiss thought about it amd said, "Deal, but make it worth it."

Ruby glared at her as they went for an open clearing, a now awake Jaune decided to be the referee as he stood at the outside middle of the battleground, and Oscar, Munchlax, and Tauros are watching on the sidelines.

"This is an unofficial battle between Ruby Rose of Patch and Weiss Schnee of.. uhh," Jaune tried to remember where she lived.

"Atlas," Weiss said in annoyance.

"Oh, Weiss Schnee of Atlas, so both sides choose your Pokemon," Jaune said.

"Piplup showtime!" Weiss shouted as she threw her Pokeball into the air as the Pokemon inside came out in a flash of light.

As the light died down, it reveals a light-blue, penguin-like Pokémon, which is covered in thick down. It has a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extend down its back and around its neck, which causes it to appear to be wearing a cape. There are two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above its beak. It has flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each.

Ruby took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

**"Piplup**

**The Penguin Pokemon**

**Water Type**

**Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from the cold."** It said as Ruby put it back.

"Roselia I choose you," Roselia then entered the battlefield as she used her pollen for some dramatic effects.

"Alright begin!" Jaune called out.

"Alright Roselia use **Stun Spore**."

"Piplup use **Agility.**"

As Roselia spew her spores, but Piplup dodge it very fast and it was already in front of her.

"Now **Icy Wind**," Piplup breathe out a strong cold breeze out of its beak at Roselia at point blank which knocked her back.

"Roselia!" Ruby yelled in worry.

"Now use **Peck**," Piplup then charged in with its beak grew long.

"Roselia use **Giga Drain **to dodge and attack it," Roselia followed her orders as she used the tendrils to move her away, and immediately wrapped it around Piplup as she felt her strength coming back.

"Now **Stun Spore**."

"Quick use **Substitute**."

Roselia tried to use her favorite move, but the Penguin Pokemon switched its place with a copy of its self.

"Combine **Absorb **and **Giga Drain**," The three trainers were shock from the unorthodox attack, and was even more shocking as Roselia actually combined it and she used it to destroy the **Substitute**.

"Quite interesting, but we are still battling, so Piplup **Icy Wind**," Piplup came out of its hiding spot and breathed out another strong chilly breeze.

"Roselia dodge it and use **Poison Sting**," Roselia then dodge the attack as her thorns glow purple as she ran at Piplup with a headbutt.

"Counter it with **Peck**," Piplup charge in as well with its elongated beak as they both hit each other in a stalemate and both of them skid back from each other, but Piplup actually got poisoned despite the chances.

"Nice, Roselia's Ability is **Poison Point**, which anything that came contact on her will be poisoned," Oscar said with a smile as he watched the battle very clearly.

Ruby was an unorthodox Trainer which is really rare to have due to her usual way of battling, while Weiss was more of a traditional Trainer who uses the same battle style which are used by pro Trainers, but Weiss was clearly have an advantage due to her having some powerful Moves which made Oscar frown at that part.

"That won't stop me, Piplup use **Peck**," Piplup again charged at Roselia again with its beak.

"Tangle it up with **Absorb**," Roselia then again wrapped her tendrils around Piplup as she starts to feel her strength back to normal.

"Checkmate, Piplup **Icy Wind**."

"Roselia get out of their quick!" But it was too late as she took the attack point blank which loosened her grip.

"Now finish it with **Peck**," Piplup charged again but it slowly getting and finally faints from the poison.

"Piplup is unable to battle, Roselia wins!" Jaune declared.

Weiss quickly returned Piplup in its Pokeball as she glares at it and said, "You're in so much trouble."

"Roselia do you still want to go?" Ruby asked and Roselia nods.

Weiss glared at the redhead Trainer and the Thorn Pokemon as she gets another Pokeball and called out, "Vulpix showtime!"

And came out of the Pokeball is a small, quadruped, fox-like Pokémon.It has white fur, pale blue paws, blue eyes, and dark blue insides its ears. Its snout is pronounced and pointed. The locks of hair on its head and its six tails are curly and have a wispy appearance.

Ruby took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

**"Vulpix Alolan Form**

**The Fox Pokemon**

**Ice Type**

**If you observe its curly hairs through a microscope, you'll see small ice particles springing up." **It said as Ruby put it back.

"Let's give our all Roselia so use **Stun Spore**," Roselia immediately send out her spores.

"Vulpix **Powder Snow**," The Fox Pokemon then breathed out a small snowstorm that breaked through **Stun Spore**.

"Roselia dodge and use **Poison Sting**," Roselia then quickly evaded it by twirling to her left, and she charged in with her using the simple Poison Type move.

"Vulpix use **Dig**," Vulpix then digged down and evaded the attack.

"Roselia stop and use your vines to sense it underground," Roselia nods as she dug her vines in the soil as she began to focus her senses.

Roselia learned this by accident when she tried to have a me day by getting some nutrients in the soil, but she sensed Axew coming to her by feeling the vibration on the ground wirh her vines, and was proud of it when she use it on one if their spars.

"When Vulpix comes close, use **Stun Spore**," Roselia then felt the ground rumbles and released her spores below her as Vulpix came out of it by a millisecond, and was paralyzed.

"Vulpix ignore it and use **Facade**," Vulpix then ignored paralysis and headbutted Roselia with the boosted Normal Type move.

Roselia felt the air in her lungs leaved her body as she hit the ground with a loud thud, and a small dust cloud surrounds her.

"Roselia!" Ruby shouted in worry for her Pokemon.

The dust cleared out and revealed a battered Roselia on the ground.

"Roselia is unable to battle, Vulpix wins," Jaune declared as Ruby quickly returned Roselia in her Pokeball, and Weiss looked at Ruby stoically.

Oscar examined the battle and frowned, "Vulpix has a quitw diverse moveset, **Dig **to avoid any super effective moves, and **Facade** if it gets a status condition for a boost. Axew might take those moves easily, but **Powder Snow **or its other move will be a problem."

"Alright Axew your up," Axew then ran up to the battlefield as she glared at the Fox Pokemon.

"A Dragon Type? you think that can defeat my Ice Type?" Weiss asked in a mocking tone.

"You can't know if you didn't try," Ruby said as Axew was now ready.

"Foolish, Vulpix use **Powder Snow**."

"Axew roll away and use **Dragon Claw**," Axew then rolled away from the attack and charged in with her claws giving off a transparent green glow.

"Quick use **Dig**," Vulpix then avoided the attack by digging down.

"Axew use **Dragon Claw **on the ground," Axew then punctured the ground with her claws, and did an upward slash that open up the ground with her mighty strength as Vulpix was now exposed.

"Now **Bite**."

"Dodge it," Vulpix tried to avoid it but the paralysis got her and was hit.

""Now **Leer**," Axew then lowered Vulpix's defense stat.

"End this mockery with **Draining Kiss**!"

"Axew hold on!" Axew hold on Vulpix's body but Vulpix kissed Axew on her arm as she saps the Tusk Pokemon's energy.

"That will do it," Weiss mocked but Ruby wasn't finished.

"Now finish it with **Counter**!"

"What!" Weiss shouted in outrage as she tried to order Vulpix to dodge but Axew already hit it with twice the damage it did with the Fairy Type move.

Vulpix then crashed on the ground with a heavy thud as she lay their fainted.

"Vulpix is unable to battle, Weiss has ran out of usable Pokemon so Ruby wins," Jaune declared.

"Alright we won!" Ruby cheered as Axew gave her a hug.

"Alright way to go!" Oscar shouted in joy.

"Munch!/Moo!" Munchlax and Tauros cheered for the redhead's victory.

Weiss just returned her Vulpix with an angry glare as she took out something out of her bag and got a raincoat as she put it on, and stomped away from the trio in anger.

"What's her problem?" Jaune asked in worry.

"Jaune her pride has been dented by her lose, so she walked away from us to forget it," Oscar explained.

"Well we better move as well, my second Gym Badge is calling out for me, but I have a feeling that we will see Weiss more often," Ruby said as everyone nods as the trio their raincoats in their respective bags, and put it on as they came closer to the border.

_"And so_ _our heroes has passed the anger of an heiress, but it can't be avoided for now as the snowstorm will chase them, but they will prevail till the end._

_As the journey continues."_

* * *

**(Play Pokemon Theme by Pokemon)**

_**"**I want to be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was._

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause!"_

Ruby was running through the dusty road with Axew and Roselia following her as she smiled with a confident smile.

_"__I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokemon to understand_

_The power that's inside!"_

Axew then jumped through the air as she breath out a blue dragon shaped fire to the air

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Roselia jumped as well as she twirled around with her thorns glowing purple.

_**"**It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny!"_

Jaune was on the very back as he ran after them with Munchlax by his side.

_**"**Pokemon!_

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

Axew jumped through a forest as she punched a giant brown bear Pokemon hard, and continued running.

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Roselia was right behind her as she fired multiple glowing leaves to a Pokemon that was about to attack Axew.

_"__A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!__"_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Jaune was writing some notes till a Water Type squirt some water to his face, which made him fall over.

_**"**Every challenge along the way,_

_With courage I will face!_

_I will battle every day,_

_To claim my rightful place!"_

Munchlax, who was beside Jaune, laughed at him till a fish Pokemon slapped him to his face, which Jaune laughed at.

_**"**Come with me, the time is right,_

_There's no better team!_

_Arm in arm, we'll win the fight,_

_It's always been our dream!"_

Then the both of them stood up as Munchlax swam in the water, and fought them.

_**"**Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Munchlax used **Mega Punch **on a sneaking Water Type that was trying to attack him from behind.

_**"**It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny!"_

Then a giant shadow cast over them as they looked back and paled.

_**"**Pokemon!_

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

It was a large serpentine Pokemon as it charged up a large beam, and Jaune and Munchlax ran away comically.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The Pokemon then fired the beam as an explosion appeared behind Jaune and Munchlax as they cried anime tears.

"_A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

Oscar then appeared as he rides on Tauros with a large cart behind them.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Something looked at them with greed.

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The boy then quickly ducked over as needle zipped past him from where his head was.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The two of them stopped as they looked around as Oscar got a cane from Tauros' saddle.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The two of them circle each other back to back as they waited for their attacker.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Then a horde of bee Pokemon charged at them with their stingers.

**_"_**_Pokemon!"_

Tauros then breath out a torrent of flames from its mouth as their attackers back off a little.

"_Gotta catch em' all!_

_It's you and me,"_

Oscar then charged at them with his cane as he whacked one of them in slow motion with his Pokemon charging the other Pokemons.

_"__I know it's my destiny!_

_Pokemon!"_

It showed Ruby again as she walked through a void.

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

Axew and Roselia appeared beside her, and the area starts to brighten.

**_"_**_Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Jaune then appeared as well along with Munchlax as the void brightens faster.

_"__A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!"_

Then Oscar appeared with his partner as the void was now gone, and was replaced with a clearing.

_"__You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

They then looked at each other with a smile as they faced to their new destination.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

The group then ran together with Ruby and her Pokemon leading the way.

* * *

**And that's for the chapter so I hope you enjoy and like the story.****Vic out Peace.**


	7. A War between Bugs

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Pokedex"**

**'Telepathy'**

**Pokemon Moves**

_Flashback_

_"Narrator/ Singing"_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Pokemon_**

**_Chapter:7 A War between Bugs _**

_"Our heroes are on their way __to the next city for Ruby's second Gym Badge__ as they are now walking through a endless raining forest, but something while get in their way of travel. Can they even pass through?"_

**(Play XYZ (Let's Go) by Pokemon)**

Ruby was running in a large plain with Axew on her hoodie as Jaune ran with her with Munchlax, and Oscar riding Tauros as the three of them ran to the sun rise.

_"Hey! Just like the morning sun shining upon Kalos_

_(Rush in hot like a Flame Charge)"_

Ruby was on a cliff as she watched the setting sun with her Axew and Roselia seating beside her, and a ghostly image watches her with a smile.

_"Come on! Just head on as we're ready anytime_

_(Be a Protean Mold Breaker)"_

Jaune was studying with Munchlax eating on a rock while the Oscar is washing Tauros, and Ruby and Axew were on a tree as an ominous glow surrounds the both of them.

_"Our overlapping feelings synchronize_

_As they become our unfading bonds_

_Growing stronger until the end_

_If it's just us, woh woh woh yeah..."_

It then showed Ruby and Weiss battling with each other with Ruby using Axew and Weiss using a Vulpix.

_"Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up_

_We're never giving up"_

The trio then stood with each other in a shadowy place, as a pair of glowing red eyes looked at them like they were insects, but they didn't deter.

_"__Hey! No matter what obstacles get in our way_

_(Always go for broke)_

_Come on! Gripping on to the Victory Star_

_(With a Steadfast heart)"_

Jaune is in a battlefield as his trusty partner battled hordes of Pokemon, and Munchlax glowed and transformed to a much larger bear.

_"Because no matter when_

_Our hearts are connected_

_I'll get up every time_

_If I'm just with you"_

The Oscar is riding the Tauros like a knight battling for his kingdom.

_"__Let'z go!! Formidable rivals_

_Let'z go!! Decide with a one-hit knockout_

_Let'z go!! I absolutely can't lose_

_Because my heart is here with me_

_Because my dreams are within me"_

Qrow is riding Corviknight with a young blonde girl followed him on an orange dragon and a brown haired fashionista riding a metallic creature with four arms in a V formation.

_"Let'z go!! Whether it's victory or the pain of defeat_

_Let'z go!! We'll share them altogether_

_Let'z go!! Friends by each other's side_

_We're never alone now"_

Then Cardin along with seven shadowy figures look at Ruby in dominance, but Ruby ran at them with a determined smile.

_"__Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up"_

A pair of glowing eyes looked at the screen till it brightened up more to a flash.

_"Let'z go!! Holding tight to our dreams_

_Let'z go!! We're sure to get them_

_Let'z go!! Stretch out your hands_

_On to the sketched future_

_Up to the heights unknown"_

Ruby is running with Axew on her hood, Roselia running beside her, along with four other Pokemons following her.

_"Come on! Raise it up (1,000,000 Volts)_

_Alright! Let's face our fears and head on together_

_Towards the side beyond our unseen dreams"_

Ruby then faced the audience with a smile and peace sign while Axew and Roselia stood beside her, and the Orléans Badge and seven differently shaped slots appeared behind her.

* * *

The trio and their Pokemons are currently walking through the forest with the rain kept coming down on them.

Everyone felt the gloomy mood everwhere in the forest except Roselia as she enjoyed bathing in the natural showers.

Jaune was checking the map for any direction, but he unluckily got a cold which messes with his focus.

"Jaune where are we?" Ruby asked as the rain pour down in her face.

"I don't- ACHOO!" Jaune sneezed very loudly as his hands was shaking from the cold.

"Jaune let me have the map," Oscar said in concern for the clumsy blonde.

"No no I can do thi- ACHOO!" Jaune again sneezed and his snots got on the map.

"Eww," Ruby and Oscar said in disgust and their Pokemons are also equally disgusted.

"Let's stop here for awhile, I'll prepare the tents," Oscar said as they stop on a clearing, and the farmer boy went to his wagon and readied his emergency tents.

"Alright Jaune let's go," Ruby said as she guided the sick blonde to their campsite.

"Axew!" Axew called out to the others as they began to help Oscar with the tents.

But unbeknownst to them, multiple eyes are staring at them with greed but one pair showed worry.

* * *

The gang are currently preparing some soup for Jaune in a large tent for cooking.

While Jaune is in another tent laying on a sleeping bag with an ice pack on his head as his Munchlax kept him on check.

Back in the large tent, Ruby was stirring the soup in the pot while Oscar is cutting the ingredients with Axew, and Tauros and Roselia are guarding outside.

"Ruby here are the carrots," Oscar said as he gave Ruby a bowl of diced carrots.

"Thanks," She then put all the diced carrots in the pot as she slowly stir it with a ladle.

"So Ruby, we haven't talk much so what can you tell a about yourself?" Oscar asked as he chopped some onions.

"But you also have tell about yourself as well," Ruby said as she put a cup of milk in the soup.

"Well deal," Oscar said he gave Ruby the onions, Ruby then put the onions in the soup and waited for it to be done, so when that's kept going Oscar and Ruby took some stalls and face each other.

"Okay let's see where to start," Ruby said in a thinking position.

"How about your home," Oscar suggested.

"Well Patch is really nice, the open fields, the clear skies, and the busy markets there, so how about you?"

"Well I was formerly lived in Mistral, but my family decided to stay in Vale for any available jobs, so here I am as a farmhand."

"How about your likes and dislikes?"

"Well you could already tell that I am a farmhand so gardening is in the likes, I also like to ride around Tauros since I was six, cooking, and delivering packages. But my dislikes are kinda embarrassing," Oscar said with a straight face but he was internally nervous.

"It can't be that bad right?" Ruby then saw the soup boiling as she gets her ladle and put the contents of the pot in a bowl.

"It kinda is, so your turn."

"Well I like cookies, my family, my Pokemons, and taking care of them. My dislikes are haunted things, creepy people, and losing," Ruby then gave the bowl to Axew as the Tusk Pokemon went outside to give it to Jaune.

"Well that is a nice chat for now, so let's g-"

"AHHH!" They heard Jaune screaming outside as the two of them quickly ran outside to know what's wrong.

Outside the tent, the campsite are being invaded by Pokemons that resembles a spider with a water bubble over its head. Its head and most of its abdomen are dark gray, while its thorax and six legs are light green. All of its legs are thin with a knobby joint in the middle, and three of its legs are typically used to anchor the bubble on its head. The green on its thorax extends onto its abdomen in three triangular markings. There are also several triangular flaps that extend upward and attach to the bubble over its head. The head itself has large light blue eyes with darker pupils and sclerae, two blue bumps on top, and light green mouth similar to a spinneret.

Ruby took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

**"Dewpider**

**The Water Bubble Pokemon**

**Water and Bug Type**

**Dewpider normally lives underwater. When it comes onto land in search of food, it takes water with it in the form of a bubble on its head."** It said as she put it back.

The horde then spew webbings inside Jaune's tent and they drag the poor blonde out of it as he screamed in terror.

"AHH! Ruby! Oscar! Help me!" He screamed to his two companions as he struggled from the bindings.

"Jaune we're coming!" Ruby called out as she ran to the trapped blonde.

But Oscar looked at the scene, specifically the invaders, he was pale as Ruby's skin tone and his breathing is shortened and fast.

"AHHH! Mommy!" Jaune continued to scream as he whines like a baby.

"Axew use **Dragon Claw **and Roselia use **Poison Sting**," Her two Pokemons then charged at the invaders with Tauros using **Flamethrower **and Munchlax pulling Jaune away from them.

But Oscar was still standing from where he was, stuttering from fear, he could only only take a step and was already regretting it.

The Dewpiders sensed the sudden movement of the farmhand and half of them began to run at him.

Oscar could only pale and do one thing someone would do in this situation, he screamed and ran, "AHHH! Bugs! Get away from me!"

Ruby could only watch in shock as her two male companions are being attacked/ captured by many of the Water Bubble Pokemon.

"Axew help Jaune, Roselia use **Stun Spore **on the ones chasing Oscar," The two followed as Axew ran up to Munchlax to help him pull the still screaming blonde while Roselia used her favorite move on the ones chasing Oscar.

The said group immediately dodge it, but one of them got hit by it and was paralyzed. The others saw this and decided to ignore Oscar and help their fallen comrade but Roselia continued to use **Stun Spore **to keep them away, so the they left it on its own and ran to the others to take away the blonde.

"Oh! No!" The blonde kept screaming as he was being pulled more and Axew and Munchlax lost their grip, and he was taken to the deeper parts of the forest.

"Jaune!/Axe!/Rose!/Munch!/Moo!" Everyone called out in fear as they tried to chase them, but they were already gone.

"What do we do! What do we do!" Oscar panicked as he regret letting his own companion be taken.

"Oscar what was that?!" Ruby demanded. "You just saw the Dewpider and you were frozen stiff!"

"I-I uh.." Oscar trailed off as he doesn't know how to explain it.

While they were arguing, mostly Ruby with Oscar stuttering, Tauros was explaining to the other Pokemons which shocks them from what they heard, but the two Trainers couldn't understand.

"Oscar what is going on?!" Ruby then began to shake Oscar around.

"I had a bad history with those things okay!" Oscar shouted in anger making Ruby look at him in shock.

"What happened?" Ruby asked as Oscar sigh to release his anger.

"It happened when I was five," Oscar started as he told what happened in his past.

He was wondering near the stream with Tauros as he want to explore the area, he then stumbled a group of Dewpiders and they played with him with Tauros supervising them, the Wild Bull didn't clearly trust them and tried to warn the young farmhand but he didn't listen, so he decided to watch them to a distance; the next day Oscar went to the stream again with Tauros spying on him as Oscar was approached by the group of Dewpiders again but instead of playing with him, they attacked him and wrapped him with their silk, he tried to call for help and Tauros came out of his hiding spot to help his friend, he was of course been saved but he suffered from PTSD from that very event and was haunted by those very Pokemon till now.

Ruby could only gasp in shock, she felt sorry for the farmhand as he was now in a fetus position and looked very sad.

They then saw the paralyzed Dewpider standing and was looking around to find its friends, but couldn't find them and was saddened by it.

Ruby saw this as as she grabbed a Cheri Berry from her bag and walked beside it.

The Dewpider looked at her with a glare, but she wasn't afraid so it drop the facade and slump in defeat.

She showed it the Berry as it looked at her skeptically then gave a small bite and began to chew it, it could feel the spiciness of the Berry and immediately liked it and ate it whole.

Ruby giggled and said, "You are really brave to stand up to me when you are alone, but I know that you didn't want this happen to us."

Dewpider look at her in shock and immediately became depressed as it nods as it was clear that he didn't like any of its friends doings.

As it felt the Paralysis disappear, it walked near the edge of the forest and gestured them to follow it, Oscar was still skeptical, but everyone trusted it and followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaune was still screaming as he was now free from his restraints and was now swinging a large branch to keep the Dewpiders to get close to him.

"AHH! Get away!" Jaune shouted in fear as his clothes were slightly ripped open as he kept swinging wildly, but the Dewpiders kept moving forward.

Not until a stream of fire came out of the trees between the two, and the Dewpiders backed away from the danger.

Jaune then saw the his friends coming to him with a Dewpider with them.

"Guys you came and what is that thing doing here?!" Jaune shouted in fear as he pointed to the really friendly Dewpider who sweatdrops at the blonde's action.

"Stop! Its on our side," Ruby assured with the other Pokemons agreeing.

"Let's just get out of here!" Oscar shouted in fear as they nod and began to run, but they felt a deep chill on their backs.

They slowly look back and pale from what's behind them.

It was an arachnoid Pokémon with a water bubble around its head. The majority of its body is dark gray with accents of yellow green and light brown. It has large, blue eyes with a paler wavy line through the centers. Above its eyes are light brown markings similar to eyebrows. It has three pointed, blue bumps on top of its head and four fang-like projections underneath. Its abdomen was a light brown stripe down the center of its back with two horizontal lines crossing it. There are several light brown extensions at its neck that flare out and connect to the bubble around its head. At the end of its abdomen is a light green spinneret. It has six light green legs with opaque bubbles around the joints. The tips of its legs are dark gray.

Ruby shakily raise her Pokedex and scanned it.

**"Araquanid**

**The Water Bubble Pokemon**

**Water and Bug Type**

**It acts as a caretaker for Dewpider, putting them inside its bubble and letting them eat any leftover food."** It said.

"Run!" Jaune and Oscar shouted in unison as they felt more fear from this giant spider.

The gang including Dewpider ran far away from them back to their campsite.

The Araquanid could only give an angry screech as it began to chase them along with the other Dewpiders.

* * *

Meanwhile away from the gang's antics, Qrow was currently riding Corviknight above a small town as he got a lead from this mysterious group.

Flying along beside him is a shade wearing teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as dark brown and transitions to caramel. She also wearing a beret and the uniform as the drunk.

She was riding a massive, robotic Pokémon with a turquoise, disc-shaped body and four legs. The main body appears to serve as both head and body, and this Pokémon's overall construction gives it the appearance of a mechanized arachnid. A large, metallic cross is situated in the center of its face. On either side of the cross, a red eye peers out from a space in its metallic armor. Its four legs are joined to the main body by ball-and-socket joints. While the upper portion of the legs is relatively thin, they are considerably thicker below the knee. Each leg has three short claws on the end and a flat, blunt protrusion extending over the knee.

"Find anything yet Coco?" Qrow asked the brunette named Coco.

"Nothing yet sir," Coco said as she using binoculars.

"Well let's take another circle around this and to the next one," Qrow ordered.

"Sir I think I saw something!" Coco called out to her superior.

"Where," Qrow said as Coco threw her binoculars at him, and he caught it and used it as he saw near an abandoned factory are the same goons.

"So we intercept them?" Coco asked.

"Yeah," The both of them then flew down a little far away from their target to investigate it silently.

Both of them then landed and dismounted off their partners and returned them to their Pokeballs to avoid suspicion, they then walk to their target's location as they kept their eyes open for anything more suspicious.

They then reached the factory and sneaked around the building for any vantage points around it, they saw a window near them and peaked in.

They saw a lot of goons checking the area with a gray haired teen looking over them.

"Okay this is strange," Coco said.

"I know, Coco active your cloak, we need to get in," Qrow said as they pressed a button on their Stylers, and they went invisible.

The both of them then sneaked in as they crawl under the conveyors to observe everything.

"Come on! Gather them up we need to move pronto," The gray haired teen ordered as the goons quicken their pace.

"Sir what does this factory make?" Coco asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, this place hasn't been usex for years," Qrow whispered back.

Coco was about to ask again till they froze up as a Pokemon was standing in front of them sniffing the air.

It was a humanoid, mammalian Pokémon that resembles a badger. Its fur is mostly black and white with grey tufts covering its ankles, forearms, and back. The coloration around its body gives it the appearance of a vest. It has a pink tongue that is always exposed and has red scleroses.

"Now don't move," Qrow whispered as they held their breaths to never let the Pokemon near them know.

It then began to walk pass them making them sigh in relief till it suddenly jumps on the conveyor above them which made Coco scream in surprise that alerted the goons.

"Everyone scramble!" The teen ordered as everyone ran in multiple directions.

"Oh no they are not," Qrow said as he went out of their hiding spot and pressed the button on the Styler again which made him visible.

"Ranger!" One of the goons yelled as they immediately went outside.

"Obstagoon use **Sand**** Attack**," The Pokemon called Obstagoon then kick large amount of dust on the floor that made a large dust cloud around the area.

Qrow and Coco cough from the dust surrounding them as they fan the dust away with their hands, when it was finally gone, the whole factory was abandoned once again.

"Damn it," Qrow cursed.

"I'll call in HQ," Coco said as she went outside to make a call.

Qrow looked around the factory and noticed some crates that were opened with its contents stolen.

'What is going on?' Qrow thought as he went outside to join the younger Ranger.

* * *

Back with the gang, they were still running from Araquanid and the Dewpiders, but they were nearly close to their campsite.

"Why are they still chasing us!" Jaune complained.

"Wait did the Pokemon mention anything about this?" Oscar asked.

"Let me check," Ruby said as she scrolled down on her Pokedex till she pale and ran faster.

"Ruby what is it?" Jaune asked nervously.

"It will drown us in its bubble for food!" Ruby yelled as everyone ran faster in fear.

They ran and ran as fast as they can as their chasers jump from tree to tree, but they saw on the distance is their hope; their campsite.

"O Mighty Oum bless you!" Jaune cheered as they ran if possible even faster.

But their hopes are crashing down when their chasers shoot out webbings at their which immobilized the gang except Dewpider, and started to drag them away again.

"Ah! No!" Jaune and Oscar cried in fear.

Dewpider was troubled at he has seen, but they were his family but this is so wrong.

"Guys!" Ruby shouted.

It was very contempted, but he doesn't know what to choose.

"Axew!'

"Ro!"

"Mun!"

"Moo!"

It finally made its decision.

Its body is coursing electricity which is unnatural for a Dewpider, and it spew an electrified web at Araquanid and the Dewpiders which loosened their webbings off the gang.

"Jaune what was that?" Ruby asked.

"Its **Electroweb** but it can't really learn since it wasn't stated in any book," Jaune said as he looked at Dewpider in wonder.

"Less talking more running!" Oscar shouted as they quickly make a run for it while Dewpider took care of their chasers.

They quickly pack up everything including the soup they had as Oscar readied the wagon, the farmhand then put the harness on Tauros and attached the wagon on it, and everyone immediately climbed inside.

"Go! Go!," Jaune shouted as Tauros quickly galloped away from them as the Araquanid and Dewpiders hiss at them in anger.

When they are now in a safer distance, the gang sigh in relief as they finally escape from the terror they encountered, and was now calming themselves down.

"Man that was close," Jaune said as he leaned on the interior of the wagon along with Ruby.

"Yeah," Oscar said as he lay his body on Tauros's back.

"What do you think happened to Dewpider?" Ruby asked.

"It either ran off to be its own, or taking care of its family. I just don't know," Oscar said without a care of the situation.

They continued their conversation not until they noticed a small bundle is moving under the folded tent.

Ruby moved it away and revealed a shocked Dewpider.

"Dewpider!" Ruby cheered as she hugged the Water Bubble Pokemon that helped them.

"Why!" Oscar whined as the thing he hated just became a stowaway to the group.

Dewpider was also happy for the redhead as it rubbed its head on her sleeve, but made it wet due to its bubble.

"So you want to join us?" Ruby asked as Dewpider nods, and she got a vacant Pokeball from her bag.

"Ruby wait!" Oscar tried to interfere but Dewpider pressed the button on the catching device and was sucked in.

The Pokeball gave a single shake,

then another,

then another,

and gave a small click.

"Alright I got a Dewpider!" Ruby cheered as Axew and Roselia cheered along.

"No!" Oscar yelled in horror as he cried anime tears.

"This kept weirder and weirder," Jaune said to his partner which Munchlax nods at.

Tauros just rolled his eyes as he ignored the commotion, and continued forward.

_"And so our heroes has passed a terrifying horror in their journey, and gained a new friend to join them for the awaiting challenge ahead_.

_As the journey continues."_

* * *

**(Play Pokemon Theme by Pokemon)**

_"__I__ want to be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was._

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause!"_

Ruby was running through the dusty road with Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider following her as she smiled with a confident smile.

_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokemon to understand_

_The power that's inside!"_

Axew then jumped through the air as she breath out a blue dragon shaped fire to the air

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Roselia jumped as well as she twirled around with her thorns glowing purple along with Dewpider firing some bubbles.

_"It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny!"_

Jaune was on the very back as he ran after them with Munchlax by his side.

_"Pokemon!_

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

Axew jumped through a forest as she punched a giant brown bear Pokemon hard, and continued running.

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Roselia and Dewpider was right behind her as they fired multiple glowing leaves and bubbles to a Pokemon that was about to attack Axew.

_"__A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Jaune was writing some notes till a Water Type squirt some water to his face, which made him fall over.

_**"**Every challenge along the way,_

_With courage I will face!_

_I will battle every day,_

_To claim my rightful place!"_

Munchlax, who was beside Jaune, laughed at him till a fish Pokemon slapped him to his face, which Jaune laughed at.

_"__Come with me, the time is right,_

_There's no better team!_

_Arm in arm, we'll win the fight,_

_It's always been our dream!"_

Then the both of them stood up as Munchlax swam in the water, and fought them.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Munchlax used **Mega Punch **on a sneaking Water Type that was trying to attack him from behind.

_"I__t's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny!"_

Then a giant shadow cast over them as they looked back and paled.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

It was a large serpentine Pokemon as it charged up a large beam, and Jaune and Munchlax ran away comically.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The Pokemon then fired the beam as an explosion appeared behind Jaune and Munchlax as they cried anime tears.

"_A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

Oscar then appeared as he rides on Tauros with a large cart behind them.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

Something looked at them with greed.

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The boy then quickly ducked over as needle zipped past him from where his head was.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

The two of them stopped as they looked around as Oscar got a cane from Tauros' saddle.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

The two of them circle each other back to back as they waited for their attacker.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

Then a horde of bee Pokemon charged at them with their stingers.

_"__Pokemon!"_

Tauros then breath out a torrent of flames from its mouth as their attackers back off a little.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!_

_It's you and me,"_

Oscar then charged at them with his cane as he whacked one of them in slow motion with his Pokemon charging the other Pokemons.

_"__I know it's my destiny!_

_Pokemon!"_

It showed Ruby again as she walked through a void.

_"__Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider appeared beside her, and the area starts to brighten.

_"P__okemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Jaune then appeared as well along with Munchlax as the void brightens faster.

_"__A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!"_

Then Oscar appeared with his partner as the void was now gone, and was replaced with a clearing.

_"__You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

They then looked at each other with a smile as they faced to their new destination.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

The group then ran together with Ruby and her Pokemon leading the way.

* * *

**And that's for the chapter so I hope you enjoy and like the story.****Vic out Peace.**


	8. A Farmer's Squire

**You know the drill.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Pokedex"**

**'Telepathy'**

**Pokemon Moves**

_Flashback_

_"Narrator/ Singing"_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Pokemon_**

**_Chapter:8 A Farmer's Squire_**

_"Our heroes are now resting in another clearing that is perfectly safe as it was already night and they are sleeping, but they have an unexpected guest with them."_

**(Play XYZ (Let's Go) by Pokemon)**

Ruby was running in a large plain with Axew on her hoodie as Jaune ran with her with Munchlax, and Oscar riding Tauros as the three of them ran to the sun rise.

_"Hey! Just like the morning sun shining upon Kalos_

_(Rush in hot like a Flame Charge)"_

Ruby was on a cliff as she watched the setting sun with her Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider seating beside her, and a ghostly image watches her with a smile.

_"Come on! Just head on as we're ready anytime_

_(Be a Protean Mold Breaker)"_

Jaune was studying with Munchlax eating on a rock while the Oscar is washing Tauros, and Ruby and Axew were on a tree as an ominous glow surrounds the both of them.

_"Our overlapping feelings synchronize_

_As they become our unfading bonds_

_Growing stronger until the end_

_If it's just us, woh woh woh yeah..."_

It then showed Ruby and Weiss battling with each other with Ruby using Axew and Weiss using Vulpix.

_"Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up_

_We're never giving up"_

The trio then stood with each other in a shadowy place, as a pair of glowing red eyes looked at them like they were insects, but they didn't deter.

_"__Hey! No matter what obstacles get in our way_

_(Always go for broke)_

_Come on! Gripping on to the Victory Star_

_(With a Steadfast heart)"_

Jaune is in a battlefield as his trusty partner battled hordes of Pokemon, and Munchlax glowed and transformed to a much larger bear.

_"Because no matter when_

_Our hearts are connected_

_I'll get up every time_

_If I'm just with you"_

The Oscar is riding the Tauros like a knight battling for his kingdom.

_"__Let'z go!! Formidable rivals_

_Let'z go!! Decide with a one-hit knockout_

_Let'z go!! I absolutely can't lose_

_Because my heart is here with me_

_Because my dreams are within me"_

Qrow is riding Corviknight with a young blonde girl followed him on an orange dragon and Coco riding Metagross in a V formation.

_"Let'z go!! Whether it's victory or the pain of defeat_

_Let'z go!! We'll share them altogether_

_Let'z go!! Friends by each other's side_

_We're never alone now"_

Then Cardin along with seven shadowy figures look at Ruby in dominance, but Ruby ran at them with a determined smile.

_"__Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up"_

A pair of glowing eyes looked at the screen till it brightened up more to a flash.

_"Let'z go!! Holding tight to our dreams_

_Let'z go!! We're sure to get them_

_Let'z go!! Stretch out your hands_

_On to the sketched future_

_Up to the heights unknown"_

Ruby is running with Axew on her hood, Roselia and Dewpider running beside her, along with three other Pokemons following her.

_"Come on! Raise it up (1,000,000 Volts)_

_Alright! Let's face our fears and head on together_

_Towards the side beyond our unseen dreams"_

Ruby then faced the audience with a smile and peace sign while Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider stood beside her, and the Orléans Badge and seven differently shaped slots appeared behind her.

* * *

As it was said, it was now night time as the gang was now sleeping with Ruby having her own tent while the boys have their own.

Then a bush near them rustled and a small creature walked out of it.

It was really dark to know what it looked like without any light source.

The creature then went to the boys tent, and opened it quietly as it simply limp below Jaune's feet.

* * *

It was now morning as everyone groggily woke up from their nap.

It was a peaceful morning till Jaune stepped on the same creature that sneaked in last night.

The view changed from outside as a loud scream of pain was heard from a long distance, and made every resident bird Pokemon fly away in fright.

The gang jolted off their sleeping bags as Jaune and Oscar looked what it was.

It was a humanoid Pokémon with a white body. It has thin arms and legs that widen toward the feet. There is a wispy extension trailing off the back of its feet, creating the overall impression of a nightgown or oversized dress. Most of its face is covered by green hair that resembles abowl cut, but a pair of pinkish red eyes is sometimes visible. There are two flat, red horns on top of its head: a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back. It was currently groaning in pain while holding its back.

"What is this doing here?" Jaune asked till he got hit on the head by Oscar.

"You idiot get the Potions!" Oscar shouted angrily as Jaune frantically checked his bag for the healing product.

Then their tent was opened by Ruby as she poked her head in and asked, "Is anything wrong?"

"Its just this Ralts Ruby," Oscar said as he gestured to the Pokemon before them.

Ruby pulled out her Pokedex and scanned it.

**"Ralts**

**The Feeling Pokemon**

**Psychic and Fairy Type**

**If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly."** It said.

"Ral~" Ralts groan in pain.

"Aha! Found it!" Jaune cheered as he finally found a Potion not until he kicked Ralts on the head.

"Jaune!" Both Ruby and Oscar shouted in outrage as they began to beat up the poor blonde for hurting the little thing.

Even if its accidental.

* * *

Hours later, Ruby was taking care of Ralts from its injuries as Oscar cooked for everyone, and Jaune was sitting on a chair with bandages wrapped around his body.

Their Pokemons were playing outside as Dewpider was getting along with everyone.

They learned a lot of things about it; first, they learned that it was a male; second, they had speculated that he was a special case of breed between an Araquanid and Galvantula so he had **Electroweb**; and third, he was a very elegant dancer when he heard music one time when they were listening to a radio.

"Alright done," Ruby said as she finished wrapping the bandages on Ralts.

Ralts moved around to check how well it was and nods in content.

"Axew!" Axew called out to Ralts to play with them.

Ralts thought about it and joined them.

"So Jaune what did you learn?" Oscar asked stoically.

"Always check my surroundings," Jaune grumbled as his body was stiffened like a board.

"There always a chance that this will happen Jaune so relax," Ruby said.

"I know but do you have to beat me up to my very bones!" Jaune complained.

"Dude you hurt a very rare Pokemon and its kinda cute," Oscar but was hit by something on his head with extreme force which knocked off his chair and also knocked him out.

Ruby and Jaune looked where it was and saw Ralts giving off a deadly aura, and their Pokemons were frozen in fear.

"Was that really Ralts?" Ruby asked in shock.

"I kinda know why its angry," Jaune said as he looked in fear.

"What?"

"I think Ralts is a guy."

"Well.. It kinda make sense."

Ralts then huffed and looked at the gang's Pokemons with a smile and without the deadly aura.

They could not look at him the same way ever again.

* * *

Hours later, they were now starting to pack their stuff and hit the road again, but noticed Ralts looking at the forest.

"Ralts what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

Ralts didn't hear her and he was suddenly absorbed by his own, and went straight inside the forest.

"Was that **Shadow Sneak**?" Jaune asked in shock along with everyone.

Oscat looked at Ruby and said, "Follow him."

She nods and said, "Follow him."

They then ran to the forest itself to know the mystery of Ralts.

* * *

In another small clearing, Ralts came out of his shadow as he looked around intently. He then noticed coming fight behind him and sidestepped to avoid a rock that was thrown right at him.

He then evaded ball of sludge from his right and geyser from below.

But when he was evading every attack that came from nowhere, the gang where behind some bushes as they were in awe.

"So that's why he was so injured; he was being attacked," Ruby whispered.

"I think Ralts isn't being attack Ruby," Jaune said.

"What do you mean Jaune?" Oscar asked.

"Ralts might be training for something, something big," Jaune said as they saw Ralts dodge a ghostly ball from above.

They continued to talk till they felt something looking at them from behind as they began to sweat nervously and looked behind them.

It was a primarily black Pokémon somewhat resembling a cyclops. Its cylindrical head is light gray with a single eye that has a yellow iris and a red pupil. Its eyelid resembles a smiling mouth, with its red eye being a tongue. There is a yellow band near the top of its head, and a short, yellow antenna with a disc-shaped tip extends from on top. Six flat projections extend from the base of its neck and surround its head, resembling anupturned collar. It has well-developed arms with two yellow bands near its wrists and large, gray hands. On the front of its torso are two almond-shaped marking, and on its back are two circular markings. Both sets of markings resemble eyes. A yellow band encircles its body, zigzagging along the front and forming a long curve around the back. It has a wispy tail in place of feet. And it was looking at them menacingly

The gang could only do one thing.

"AHH!" They screamed to the skies above and promptly faint from shock.

* * *

BOOOMMM!

An explosion made the gang woke up from their deep sleep as they look around the area they are in now.

They were in an abandoned house filled with cracks and moss, but they are resting on clean beds.

"Guys where are we?" Ruby asked.

"And where's our Pokemon!?" Jaune shouted as they noticed their Pokemons aren't with them.

"Axew!" The three of them heard the Tusk Pokemon's call as the door opened revealing Axew, the Pokemon from earlier and another Pokemon beside it.

It was a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon whose body resembles a flowing gown. Most of its body is white, but its hair, arms, and the underside of its gown are green. Its hair curls over its face and down the sides of its head. Behind its red eyes are short spikes, resembling a masquerade mask. It has long arms with three fingers on each hand and slender white legs. A red, fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the center of the front horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms.

Ruby then took out her Pokedex and scanned the two.

**"Dusknoir**

**The Gripper Pokemon**

**Ghost Type**

**With the mouth on its belly, Dusknoir swallows its target whole. The soul is the only thing eaten— Dusknoir disgorges the body before departing.**

**Gardevoir**

**The Embrace Pokemon**

**Psychic and Fairy Type**

**To protect its Trainer, it will expend all its psychic power to create a small black hole."** It said.

"Uh what are we doing here?" Oscar asked nervously.

Gardevoir giggled and did something unexpected.

**'There is no need to be nervous humans,'** It talked but more specifically telepathy in a feminine voice.

"Woah," Ruby and Jaune said in awe.

**'And for your question, we are just thanking you for thanking care of our little boy,'** Gardevoir said.

"So Ralts was really a guy," Jaune mumbled.

**'And we brought you here since my mate scared you in the woods, so we brought you here,****' **She said as she embraced one of Dusknoir's arms, and Dusknoir returned the affection by messing with her hair.

"Also what is this place?" Ruby asked.

**'Well this is our old master's old home, and we are his old Pokemons,' **Gardevoir explained.

BOOOMMM!

Another explosion occurred from outside.

"What was that?" Jaune asked.

**'Oh our other members and your Pokemons are training outside,' **Gardevoir assured as she gestured them to come and they followed.

Along the way, they saw multiple old paintings on the walls of the corridors with some with a Ralts on them which might be Gardevoir in her youth.

They then went down a set of stairs and exited on cracked double doors.

They then saw outside are their Pokemons along with some other six unknown Pokemons as Axew ran with them.

The first one is a tall and bulky quadruped Pokémon resembling a tortoise, with a large shell covering its back. There is a single, oak-like tree and three triangular, stony extensions resembling mountain peaks on the top of the shell. There is a patch of brown, resembling soil, next to the tree. A white rim surrounds the shell, and forms a diamond-shaped continuation on the front. Its body appears sectioned, with the upper half being green and the lower half brown. Its mouth is jagged and at the end of its snout is a dark brown beak, giving it the appearance of a snapping turtle. Its lower jaw is green and there are two large spikes protruding from its cheeks. Its small, red eyes are encircled by a black ring. Its legs are thick and they have four toes each, which appear as if they are actually jagged stones. There are three toes on the front and one on the heel.

The second one is a large, brownish-gray Pokémon with two horns: one on its nose, and another one above it. It has a club-like tail and its hide is partially covered by orange, rocky plates. It has blade-like protrusions on its elbows and has holes in the palms of its hands which works as a cannon or a gun. It also appears to have two thick, rectangular rocks above its eyes, resembling heavy eyebrows.

The third one is a grayish-brown, avian Pokémon similar to a large bird of prey. It has small, red eyes and a thin, yellow beak with a black tip. There is a circular white patch on its forehead, which is smaller on the female. Larger white markings cover the front of its throat and chest, separated by a black ruff encircling the shoulders. A red-tipped, black crest extends over its head, nearly reaching the tip of its beak. It has large wings, five black-tipped tail feathers, and yellow feet with black talons.

The fourth one is an aquatic, serpentine Pokémon with a primarily cream-colored body. It has red eyes with long, pinkish antennae above them. Additionally, there are long, hair-like fins above its eyes, which begin thin and thicken towards the tips. These eyebrows extend to almost half of Milotic's body length, and will be longer on the female than the male. On top of its relatively small head is a straight spike. Running down either side of its neck are three black dots, similar to gills. Its lower body is a patterning of blue and pink, diamond-shaped scales outlined with black. The tail consists of four large, blue fins with pink ovals in their centers. Each of the tail fins overlaps the next slightly, causing it to resemble a fan.

The fifth one is a small, quadrupedal, purple, lizard-like Baby Pokemon. It has a lightning bolt-like protrusion on its forehead, along with four conical spikes surrounding its head. It has violet eyes with black pupils and white scleras. Toxel typically has its light purple tongue sticking out of its mouth. Its cheeks are marked with a very pale lavender, almost white, spot on each side.

And the sixth one is a small, candle-like Pokémon with a purple flame atop its head, which is powered by life energy that it absorbs. Its body and two stubby arms are made primarily out of white wax. The folded, melted wax lays over its right eye, and leaves only the bright yellow left eye visible. It has a small smile under a protruding upper lip.

Ruby took out her Pokedex and scanned them.

**"Torterra**

**The Continent Pokemon**

**Grass and Ground Type**

**Small Pokémon occasionally gather on its unmoving back to begin building their nests.**

**Rhyperior**

**The Drill Pokemon**

**Ground and Rock Type**

**It relies on its carapace to deflect incoming attacks and throw its enemy off balance. As soon as that happens, it drives its drill into the foe.**

**Staraptor**

**The Predator Pokemon**

**Normal and Flying Type**

**The muscles in its wings and legs are strong. It can easily fly while gripping a small Pokémon.**

**Milotic**

**The Tender Pokemon**

**Water Type**

**It's said that a glimpse of a Milotic and its beauty will calm any hostile emotions you're feeling.**

**Toxel**

**The Baby Pokemon**

**Electric and Poison Type**

**It manipulates the chemical makeup of its poison to produce electricity. The voltage is weak, but it can cause a tingling paralysis.**

**Litwick**

**The Candle Pokemon**

**Ghost and Fire Type**

**The younger the life this Pokémon absorbs, the brighter and eerier the flame on its head burns.****" **It said as Ruby put it back where she puts it.

The three humans could only look at their Pokemons proudly as they are training themselves with veterans, and learn rather quickly.

Axew is admiring Milotic's beauty

Roselia is practicing her **Absorb **and **Giga Drain **with Torterra and learning some new styles of using it.

Munchlax is having his endurance and stamina more stronger by jogging with Rhyperior as it showed the Big Eater Pokemon its unexpected speed.

Dewpider is practicing his **Electroweb **with Toxel by increasing the webbings strength and effectiveness.

And lastly Tauros is having a little charging competition with Staraptor.

**'Our little family is amazing isn't it?' **Gardevoir asked.

"Yeah it is, and you guys lived here for years," Ruby said in amazement.

**'Indeed we have, we lived here to protect our home from anything, and help other Pokemons in need,' **Gardevoir said angrily.

"So there are hunters here," Ruby said in worry.

**'Yes there are, we saved Toxel from them, she's very rare around here, but Litwick has a worse case. His Trainer gave up on him since he was weakened in this woods, and blame Litwick for everything. So my friends and mate are here to save those Pokemons in need from those cold hearted humans.'**

"So why did you let us in?" Oscar asked.

**'Because I can see it in your hearts that you are different from the others, I can see the compassion for your Pokemons, so we let you in because my mate and friends trust my judgment."**

"But what if you are outnumbered?" Jaune asked.

**'We can handle ten attacks at minimum since we are trained to battle for a week, but we are here teaching the local Pokemons to protect themselves and hide better."**

"Thanks for the information, but what is Ralts doing?" Ruby asked as she points at Ralts sparring with Axew, but in close combat.

**'Ah you see my mate is known before as the Puncher Ghost since he is known for his incredible skill of using his fist like the humans you called; Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, and etc.'**

"So Ralts want to be like his father in his fighting style?" Oscar asked and got a nod from Gardevoir.

"Axe!" Axew shouted as she used **Dragon Claw**.

"Ral!" Ralts shouted as he used **Ice Punch**.

Both of them then charged at each other, but Ralts's **Ice Punch **suddenly went out and was hit by Axew. The move didn't effect him, but the power behind sent him flying to a tree, but his father immediately caught him before he hit the tree.

"Wait what happened?" Ruby asked as Gardevoir could only sigh and Dusknoir look at his son in worry.

**'Our boy is very impatient, he can't learn the moves properly due to it, and we tried everything."**

"Oh that is a problem," Oscar said.

"Maybe Munchlax could help, he learned **Ice Punch **when we took care of some bandits," Jaune suggested as Gardevoir thought about it.

**'I will tell my mate about this,' **

Gardevoir then left them as she went to Dusknoir to take care of their son.

"Poor Ralts," Ruby said sadly.

"I will give Munchlax a heads up," Jaune said as goes to his partner and leaving the other two Trainers on their own.

"What can we do to help Ralts if Jaune's idea doesn't work?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know Ruby, but we could only that nothing bad will happen," Oscar said as they then went through the day like normal.

* * *

It was now night time as everyone was asleep except for Ralts who was in the attic looking outside the window.

He could only feel disappointment to himself as he can't use one of his father's favorite moves.

He could only sigh as he thought about what went wrong when he used it.

"A penny for your thoughts," Ralts jump in surprise as he looked behind him and it was Oscar.

Ralts could only look at him, but he looked back to the moon outside.

Oscar know Ralts was having troubles so he decided joining in watching the moon.

"Still thinking about that," Oscar wondered.

Ralts could only look at him with a frown but looked back to the moon.

Oscar could only sigh and lookback on the moon.

**'I guess,' **Oscar slightly jump in surprise as he looked at Ralts.

"Was that you?" He asked as Ralts looked embarrassed as he was caught on easily.

**'Well I was practicing with my Mama after my first two months after I was born,' **Ralts explained.

"Well this could make our conversation easier."

**'I guess so.'**

"So what's the problem?"

Ralts sighed and said, **'I only want my Papa be proud of me 'cause I want to learn how he fights, he looked really cool when I saw him do it, but I can't do it.'**

Oscar look at him sadly but said, "Maybe you are thinking to hard on it."

Ralts looked at him in confusion and said, **'What do you mean?****'**

"Maybe you're so obsessed on making your father proud, but you're not confident to be like him."

Ralts look at him angrily and said, **'What do by that? That I'm not good enough, that I should give up.'**

"This is the problem!" Oscar shouted as Ralts look at him in shock, "You keep doubting yourself because you didn't want to disappoint your father, but you can still do it."

**'But how?!'**

"Just have a little faith," He said as he left the Feeling Pokemon alone in deep of his thoughts.

**'Am I really not confident enough?' **Ralts asked himself as he decided to sleep it away.

* * *

It was now morning as everyone was outside again with the Pokemons training again.

Axew and Munchlax are pushing each other like sumo wrestlers to strengthen their upper body with Rhyperior supervising.

Roselia is using **Absorb **and **Giga Drain **for some dance moves that she tried t use for battling with Torterra supervising her.

Dewpider was practicing his Water Type moves with Milotic helping him with some techniques to focus the attack.

Tauros and Staraptor were racing around the field to increase their speed.

Amd the rest are just watching them including Ralts who was deep in thought.

"Alright, so we need to leave in noon for our stuff and a city to go," Ruby said to Gardevoir.

**'Its no trouble at all dear, we will miss you very much I assure you, you made a small impact in our family and we appreciate it, so thank you,' **Gardevoir said.

"We will really miss y-" Jaune was about to say till an explosion from the explosion cut him off.

"What's happening?" Oscar asked as their Pokemons prepared themselves.

**'Hunters!' **Gardevoir called out as everyone ran to their positions.

"How did they found us?" Jaune asked.

**'Must be cameres, drones, or Hunter Pokemons find us, we just don't know but keep your eyes peeled for any attacks.'**

"Alright then we need some traps," Ruby suggested.

**'Easy, darling keep an eye out,' **Dusknoir nods as he went in the shadows.

**'Twig set some roots,'** Torterra nods as it went inside the house to set it up.

**'Stone pit falls,'** Rhyperior nods as it went inside the house as well.

**'Hawk to the sky,' **Staraptor nods and went to the air.

**'Crystal take care of the children,' **Milotic nods as it guides the three Baby Pokemons inside.

"Everyone help the others," Ruby ordered as their own Pokemons began to help them.

They then waited for a while till a group of human that the gang recognized came out of the forest.

"How did you escape!" Oscar demanded.

"Did you think those plain ropes can hold us, please those are the old ones, and we are hired here to capture this Pokemons in this house for someone," The leader said.

"We won't let you!" Ruby declared.

"Well let show them boys!" The bandits then released their original Pokemons; The Krookodile, the two Greninjas, and the two Gengars.

"Well Gardevoir the trap?" Jaune asked.

**'On it,'** She said as her eyes glowed.

The ground then shook as large roots held the Greninja and Gengars, but Krookodile instantly dodged it.

The ground then caved in on the bandits as they fell on a hole.

"Krookodile take them all out!" The leader ordered in anger as the Intimidation Pokemon prepared use the most dangerous Ground Type Move.

**Fissure**

As it was about to stomp the ground, a quick blur hit it on the bottom of its maw.

It was Ralts.

"Ralts what are you doing!?" Ruby yelled in fear.

**'My boy!' **Gardevoir shouted in worry.

Ralts did hear her, but he didn't want to listen. He didn't want to for have one reason why.

He wants to protect his family.

His right fist then gave a light blue hue which gave a brighter which meant one thing.

He completed it.

**'Never hurt my mama!' **Ralts shouted which surprised his mother as he punched Krookodile on its knees

**'My Papa!' **He then punched its right arm.

**'My family!' **The other arm.

**'My home!" **The chest.

**'And my friends!' **Then gave the finishing blow on the head as Krookodile was now frozen solid.

"Yes!" The gang cheered.

"You brats!" The leader yelled as he threw a net at Ralts.

"No!" Oscar shouted as he ran for Ralts.

Ralts then saw the net came right at him as time slowed down at him as the net kept closer and closer.

Gardevoir fired a bolt of electricity.

The net kept coming and coming till Oscar tackled Ralts away from it, and the bolt hit the net which burned it to ash.

"Damn you brats!" The leader yelled until Dusknoir came out of the shadows and bonked the leader on the head.

"Are you alright?" Oscar asked.

**'I-I think so,' **Ralts stuttered from the event.

**'My boy!' **Gardevoir called out as she embraced Ralts along with Dusknoir as they need to take care of their son.

**'Mama I'm fine,' **Ralts assured.

"Oscar are you okay?!" Ruby called out as she ran to the farmhand.

"Ruby don't!" Oscar yelled but he was already tackled by her.

"Alright you two, we need to tie them up again, but with chains. Hey guys do you have some chains?" Jaune asked Gardevoir.

**'Yes we do,' **She said as her eyes glowed and a long chain appeared upon them.

Jaune grabbed and tied up the bandits again as he then called the police again and decided to wait instead.

The gang and the Pokemons then started to check for any damage and repaired any kind of damage.

When the police finally arrived, they arrested the bandits and thanks the gang for the help as they left with the bandits.

They then gave the Pokemons of the house a last goodbye and promise to see them again as they left to go to their campsite.

* * *

When they finally reach it, they began to pack up their stuff to hit the road again to go their next destination.

Oscar was setting the wagon on Tauros and was getting a little weak to placed it on as he lost so much energy when packing their other stuff, until a small set of hands grabbed on a placed it on Tauros's back.

Oscar looked who it was and it was Ralts.

"Ralts what are you doing here?" Oscar asked in surprise as the others heard him, and decided to check it out.

When they reached Oscar they were also surprised from Ralts's sudden appearance.

**'I want to come with you guys,' **Ralts explained as everyone was shocked even more.

"Your mom and dad might be worried about you."

**'Don't worry I already asked them to let me join you guys."**

"But who will you choose to care of you?" Oscar asked as Ralts thought about.

Ralts then pointed at Oscar and shouted, **'I choose you!'**

It then hit Oscar like a train, he could feel his heart have a connection to Ralts as something fascinating happened when Ralts chose him.

Oscar smiled as he took out an empty Pokeball and Ralts pressed the button and he was sucked in, and the ball fell on the ground.

The Pokeball gave a single shake,

then another,

then another,

and gave a small click.

Oscar could only smile as he raised the Pokeball up in the air and shouted, "Alright I caught a Ralts!"

Tauros then appeared beside him to join the celebration.

"Alright come on out!" Ralts then appeared upon them as he hugged Oscar and everyone joined in with them as they laugh with each other.

_"And__ so our heroes gained a friend with them, but not only a friend, but a child that will grow stronger for his new friends to protect them from the unknown. What could only happen to their next destination?_

_As the journey continues."_

* * *

**(Play Pokemon Theme by Pokemon)**

_"__I__ want to be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was._

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause!"_

Ruby was running through the dusty road with Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider following her as she smiled with a confident smile.

"_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokemon to understand_

_The power that's inside!"_

Axew then jumped through the air as she breath out a blue dragon shaped fire to the air

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Roselia jumped as well as she twirled around with her thorns glowing purple along with Dewpider firing some bubbles.

_"It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny!"_

Jaune was on the very back as he ran after them with Munchlax by his side.

_"Pokemon!_

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

Axew jumped through a forest as she punched a giant brown bear Pokemon hard, and continued running.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Roselia and Dewpider was right behind her as they fired multiple glowing leaves and bubbles to a Pokemon that was about to attack Axew.

_"__A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Jaune was writing some notes till a Water Type squirt some water to his face, which made him fall over.

_**"**Every challenge along the way,_

_With courage I will face!_

_I will battle every day,_

_To claim my rightful place!"_

Munchlax, who was beside Jaune, laughed at him till a fish Pokemon slapped him to his face, which Jaune laughed at.

_"__Come with me, the time is right,_

_There's no better team!_

_Arm in arm, we'll win the fight,_

_It's always been our dream!"_

Then the both of them stood up as Munchlax swam in the water, and fought them.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Munchlax used **Mega Punch **on a sneaking Water Type that was trying to attack him from behind.

_"I__t's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny!"_

Then a giant shadow cast over them as they looked back and paled.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

It was a large serpentine Pokemon as it charged up a large beam, and Jaune and Munchlax ran away comically.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The Pokemon then fired the beam as an explosion appeared behind Jaune and Munchlax as they cried anime tears.

"_A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

Oscar then appeared as he rides on Tauros with a large cart behind them.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

Something looked at them with greed.

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The boy then quickly ducked over as needle zipped past him from where his head was.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

The two of them stopped as they looked around as Oscar got a cane from Tauros' saddle, and Ralts made his entrance.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

The three of them circle each other back to back as they waited for their attacker.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

Then a horde of bee Pokemon charged at them with their stingers.

_"__Pokemon!"_

Tauros then breath out a torrent of flames from its mouth as their attackers back off a little.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!_

_It's you and me,"_

Oscar and Ralts then charged at them with Oscar using his cane to whack one of them, and Ralts punch another with a flaming fist in slow motion with his Pokemon charging the other Pokemons.

_"__I know it's my destiny!_

_Pokemon!"_

It showed Ruby again as she walked through a void.

_"__Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider appeared beside her, and the area starts to brighten.

_"P__okemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Jaune then appeared as well along with Munchlax as the void brightens faster.

_"__A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!"_

Then Oscar appeared with Tauros and Ralts as the void was now gone, and was replaced with a clearing.

_"__You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

They then looked at each other with a smile as they faced to their new destination.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

The group then ran together with Ruby and her Pokemon leading the way.

* * *

**And that's for the chapter so I hope you enjoy and like the story.****Vic out Peace.**


	9. The Stormy Yamper

**You know the drill****.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Pokedex"**

**'Telepathy'**

**Pokemon Moves**

_Flashback_

_"Narrator/ Singing"_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Pokemon_**

**_Chapter:9 The Stormy Yamper_**

_"Our heroes are now in a new town and stayed their due to a sudden storm, but something strange is happening and they will solve it."_

**(Play XYZ (Let's Go) by Pokemon)**

Ruby was running in a large plain with Axew on her hoodie as Jaune ran with her with Munchlax, and Oscar riding Tauros as the three of them ran to the sun rise.

_"Hey! Just like the morning sun shining upon Kalos_

_(Rush in hot like a Flame Charge)"_

Ruby was on a cliff as she watched the setting sun with her Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider seating beside her, and a ghostly image watches her with a smile.

_"Come on! Just head on as we're ready anytime_

_(Be a Protean Mold Breaker)"_

Jaune was studying with Munchlax eating on a rock while the Oscar is washing Tauros with Ralts, and Ruby and Axew were on a tree as an ominous glow surrounds the both of them.

_"Our overlapping feelings synchronize_

_As they become our unfading bonds_

_Growing stronger until the end_

_If it's just us, woh woh woh yeah..."_

It then showed Ruby and Weiss battling with each other with Ruby using Axew and Weiss using Vulpix.

_"Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up_

_We're never giving up"_

The trio then stood with each other in a shadowy place, as a pair of glowing red eyes looked at them like they were insects, but they didn't deter.

_"__Hey! No matter what obstacles get in our way_

_(Always go for broke)_

_Come on! Gripping on to the Victory Star_

_(With a Steadfast heart)"_

Jaune is in a battlefield as his trusty partner battled hordes of Pokemon, and Munchlax glowed and transformed to a much larger bear.

_"Because no matter when_

_Our hearts are connected_

_I'll get up every time_

_If I'm just with you"_

The Oscar is riding Tauros with Ralts like a knight and his junior battling for his kingdom.

_"__Let'z go!! Formidable rivals_

_Let'z go!! Decide with a one-hit knockout_

_Let'z go!! I absolutely can't lose_

_Because my heart is here with me_

_Because my dreams are within me"_

Qrow is riding Corviknight with a young blonde girl followed him on an orange dragon and Coco riding Metagross in a V formation.

_"Let'z go!! Whether it's victory or the pain of defeat_

_Let'z go!! We'll share them altogether_

_Let'z go!! Friends by each other's side_

_We're never alone now"_

Then Cardin along with seven shadowy figures look at Ruby in dominance, but Ruby ran at them with a determined smile.

_"__Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up"_

A pair of glowing eyes looked at the screen till it brightened up more to a flash.

_"Let'z go!! Holding tight to our dreams_

_Let'z go!! We're sure to get them_

_Let'z go!! Stretch out your hands_

_On to the sketched future_

_Up to the heights unknown"_

Ruby is running with Axew on her hood, Roselia and Dewpider running beside her, along with three other Pokemons following her.

_"Come on! Raise it up (1,000,000 Volts)_

_Alright! Let's face our fears and head on together_

_Towards the side beyond our unseen dreams"_

Ruby then faced the audience with a smile and peace sign while Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider stood beside her, and the Orléans Badge and seven differently shaped slots appeared behind her.

* * *

The gang are inside Typhon Town's Pokemon Center when a storm suddenly occurred in the area, they had asked the citizens of the town, but they don't know the cause of it either.

They had their Pokemons let out of their Pokeballs as they join them in their break with the Axew and Ralts eating on the table, and the rest ate on the floor.

"It is really weird you know, a sudden storm when we entered this town," Jaune said.

"There is nothing we can really do here, we can't move out yet when there's a chance the lightning will hit us," Oscar said.

**'I haven't seen anything like this when I was still with Mama and Papa,' **Ralts said.

"We could only wait for the storm to go out for now," Ruby said.

Suddenly the door opened as a blonde guy wearing the same clothes as her uncle came in as he analyzed the area.

"We are here to inform you that the storm is more dangerous than ever, don't go outside this very building if you value your life, so just stay put," He said as he sat to rest.

"How bad?" Jaune asked till a bolt of lightning struck the entrance.

"That bad," Oscar said in shock.

"Can we even cross that," Ruby said.

"Axew," Axew said in worry.

"We could only wait for now, so let's eat and ask someone if there's an indoor battlefield," Jaune suggested and they continued eating.

* * *

After they ate, they asked if there was an indoor battlefield and got a no, but they do have a training room and hot springs.

In anime logic, going for the hot springs.

So the gang were relaxing in one of them with their swimming attires along with their smaller Pokemons.

Ruby having a red and black one piece swimsuit, Jaune having yellow trunks, and Oscar having camo colored trunks.

"Ah this is the life," Oscar said as he felt more calm and relaxed.

"There is nothing can ruin this for us," Jaune said with Ruby nodding.

"Cannonball!" Then the ranger from earlier suddenly came in wearing orange trunks shouting as he cannonballed in one of the hot springs which splashed the nearby hot springs which includes the gang's.

**'That Chimchar brain must be crazy,' **Ralts said with the other Pokemons agreeing with him.

"Ah this is the life," The ranger said.

"Uh excuse me," Jaune said as the other blonde looked at him.

"Yes," The blonde responded.

"Can we get an apology please."

"For what?" He asked which ticked off Jaune.

**'Let's add moronic in that list,' **Ralts said with a deadpan look as the blonde look at him in shock.

"Did that Pokemon just talk?"

**'Its telepathy nitwit, I'm a Psychic Type.'**

"Neat."

"Hey!" Jaune shouted as they were clearly ignoring him.

"Oh what was it you were asking?"

Ruby and Oscar then immediately grabbed hold of the angered blonde that is trying to attack the other blonde.

"Uh who are you anyway?" Ruby asked.

"The name's Sun Wukong, Rookie Ranger and devilishly handsome," The now named Sun said with a wink.

The gang gave him deadpan looks as Ralts said, **'In your dreams.'**

"So what's causing the storm?" Oscar asked.

"No one really knows, it happened a week ago, and continued till now," Sun explained.

"What's the most common area it will strike?" Jaune asked as Sun thought about it.

"We never thought about it, but I guess Blackstorm Forest."

"Blackstorm Forest?" Ruby and Oscar asked as they don't know that area.

"Yeah Blackstorm Forest is just west from here, many Electric Types live there in peace, but we can't go through there without being electrocuted."

"Is there any suspicious activities there?" Ruby asked.

"Well no except for some Hunters that we kept arresting when they tried to catch them."

"Well you need to investigate it some how," Jaune said.

"It is impossible to get out there without any Ground Type Pokemons or a Pokemon with Lightning Rod or Motor Drive, but getting near the forest itself is a lose cause of the things I mentioned because the voltage there is higher to absorb or endure."

"Wait a minute is there a power plant nearby?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah its three blocks from here. Why?"

"I remembered something from the guide that there is an emergency lightning rod there if there's a loss of electricity or thunderstorms. We could get in there to activate it and all the storm won't hit us," Jaune said as Sun looked at him impressed.

"You have some memory there dude, I'm gonna call my friend Arslan to activate that lightning rod, and if this works we thank you for it," Sun said as he got of the hot spring to get his phone with Jaune felt a little okay with it.

As he was gone, tha gang planned to investigate the storm themselves after the lightning rod is active, and checked the forest for the problem.

* * *

When they noticed the storm is being averted to the power plant, and so they readied Tauros and went to Blackstorm Forest.

They could see the lightning was now going to the lightning rod which gave them free access to the forest.

As they kept getting closer, the coursing lightning were more larger by the time they enter the forest.

They then stop as they saw something rustling in the bushes, they stood their ground till it finally revealed itself.

It was a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It has a brown body with yellow fluff around its neck and yellow highlights around its eyes. It has a yellow bolt-shaped tail and a heart-shaped pattern on its rear. Its four feet are white.

Ruby took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

**"Yamper**

**The Puppy Pokemon**

**Electric Type**

**This gluttonous Pokémon only assists people with their work because it wants treats. As it runs, it crackles with electricity.****" **It said.

They then noticed it panicking so Jaune tried to calm it down.

"Hey little guy its okay," Jaune assured the little dog, but it continued to panic and fired a bolt of lightning at him.

Jaune saw this and rolled away from the attack as his friends are worried for him.

"Yamper calm down, no one is going to hurt you," Jaune said as Yamper starts to whimper.

Jaune frowned at this and grabbed a piece of candy, and unwrapped it for the Puppy Pokemon.

Yamper smelled the sweet aroma and followed it, and ate it with less worry.

Jaune smiled as he pet it with his left hand and said, "There everything is alright."

The others were in awe of Jaune's skill of taking care of the little Yamper like a young child.

"Hey guys what are you doing here!" The gang then pale as they looked behind them and saw Sun driving a jeep with a dark skinned girl with platinum blonde and olive eyes with him.

"We're trying to find out the problem," Ruby explained.

"Ruby!" Jaune and Oscar yelled in shock.

"No! Go back to the Pokemon Center now!" Sun ordered.

"Let us help, you can use some more numbers," Ruby suggested.

Sun was about to scold her till the girl beside her said, "Sun we don't have much time, that power plant won't hold all of that electricity, so we need to move now."

Sun could only groan and said, "Alright you can come, I just hope you are right Arslan, so let's just go now!"

The gang nods as they then sped up their pace with Yamper with them.

* * *

The surge of electricity kept worse as they look much bigger when they kept closing in to the forest's center as they avoided any bolts that kept coming.

"Look out!" Jaune shouted as Tauros quickly evaded another bolt of lightning which left a large burn on the ground.

"This keeps getting crazier!' Arslan shouted as Sun stir their jeep from another stray bolt.

"Yamp! Yamp!" Yamper barked.

**'We're getting closer,' **Ralts translated as they something shocking. **(XD)**

They saw a large burned tree with machineries near it, cages filled with Pokemon, and masked men wearing black outfits with a symbol of a G with a red eye on the middle.

"Who are they?" Oscar asked while Sun and Arslan looked serious.

"Those are the guys that the drunk said right?" Sun asked.

"Oh yeah they are. Let's go!" Arslan ordered as they finally dismounted, and got their Pokeballs in their hands.

"Alright come on out!" The two of shouted as they threw their Pokeballs in the air, as it opened and a white beam hit the ground with two Pokemons appeared before them.

The first one is a bipedal, pig-like Pokémon. Its chubby body is orange with brown bands around its shoulders, sides, belly, hands, and from the back of its head down its snout. Yellow bands encircle its wrists, and swirled yellow designs bulge from its chest. It has a red pig-like nose, pointed ears, and two pointed teeth that protrude from its lower jaw. Its hands have two claws each, while its feet have only a single nail. Its tail is curled with a tuft of fur at the tip.

And the second one is a large, equine Pokémon with short, brown fur and a black-and-red mane and tail. It has heavy-lidded, black eyes with a red rim along the bottom, a red blaze on its muzzle, and long, pointed black ears with brown insides. This Pokémon's mane extends down around its eyes. Along the top of its neck, its mane is black with red at the tip and stands up straight. On either side of its neck, the mane forms three thick structures similar todreadlocks with red mud around the tips. The mane extends all the way down Its back in a thin line before becoming its tail. The tail appears similar to its dreadlocks, but is much larger and has several black notches missing from the mud around the tip. Around its hooves is a protective coating of red mud, which has three notches around the bottom.

Ruby took out her Pokedex and scanned them.

**"Pignite**

**The Fire Pig Pokemon**

**Fire and Fighting Type**

**When its internal fire flares up, its movements grow sharper and faster. When in trouble, it emits smoke.**

**Mudsdale**

**The Draft Horse Pokemon**

**Ground Type**

**Mudsdale has so much stamina that it could carry over 10 tons across the Galar region without rest or sleep." **It said as Ruby put it back.

"Alright Pignite **Flamethrower**!" Sun ordered as Pignite fired a stream of flames through its nose.

"Crud Rangers!" One of the goons shouted as some panicked and some let out their own Pokemons.

"Mudsdale use **Giga Impact**!" Arslan ordered as Mudsdale charged at them.

"Axew **Dragon Claw**, Roselia **Poison Sting**, and Dewpider **Bug Bite**!" Ruby's three Pokemons then charged in with their respective Moves.

"Tauros **Outrage**! Ralts **Ice Punch**!" Oscar's Pokemon then followed them.

"Munchlax **Tackle**!" Then Jaune's followed as well.

Yamper saw this and followed Munchlax and charged in with its body coursing with electricity.

"Use **Sludge**!" All of the goons ordered as their Pokemons fired multiple balls of sludge.

The gang's combined assault easily plowed through the the goon's own attack as the gang's Pokemon attack the opposing Pokemon own their own.

"Come on let's shut down those machines!" Jaune shouted as Oscar and Ruby nods and followed him to disable the machines.

"Hey wait!" Sun shouted to the gang but he needed to evade some of the stray attacks.

"Focus Sun!" Arslan shouted as she went to punch one of the goons that was about to attack here.

Back to the gang, Jaune, Ruby, and Oscar were destroying some of the cables of the machines; when Jaune pulled another set of cables which opened some of the machines which reveals multiple Electric Type Pokemons in glass casings as electricity were being absorbed from them by lightning rods.

Yamper whimpered when it saw this which made Jaune angry as he tried to find the main source of the machine.

"Jaune over there!" Ruby shouted as she pointed at the charred tree with a large computer near its roots.

"Jaune we will be right behind you!" Oscar shouted as he brandished his cane to the goods, Jaune gave him a thankful nod as he ran up to the computer with the others running with him.

Back with Yamper, who was trying to scratch open the glass case but it doesn't seem work, it was about to be pounced by one of the goon's Pokemon, but Munchlax came to its rescue by using **Mega Punch **on its attacker.

"Yamp!" Yamper barked in gratitude as it continued scratching the casing, Munchlax then decided to help by using **Ice Punch **on it.

Back with the two Rangers, both Sun and Arslan are beating the living heck out of them as they tried to help the gang.

"Damn it what do we do?" Sun asked.

"Keep fighting, they are only a few left," Arslan said.

"But this is getting annoying!" He yelled as he uppercut a goon.

Back with the gang, Jaune was typing on the computer to stop the whole thing, but everything was too complex.

"Jaune hurry!" Oscar yelled as he whack one of the goons with his cane.

"I'm working on it," Jaune said as he tried to solve it.

He tried to find anything in the computer anything useful to stop the mission, but he couldn't find it. He looked around and saw Yamper ramming the glass casing with electricity surrounding its body, and he got an idea.

"Yamper use **Spark** on the computer!" Jaune shouted to the Puppy Pokemon as he points at the machine beside him.

Yamper heard him and it charged it with electricity surrounding its body.

The goons tried to stop it, but the gang and Ranger's Pokemons stop them in their tracks.

The electricity grew larger around Yamper's body as it ram itself on the computer and destroy it, and the electricity around it spread out and hit every machinery as it overloads itself and shut down.

The glass casings opened up as the trapped Pokemons got out of their cages and growled or glared at the goons.

"Let's get out of here!" One of the goons shouted as they returned their Pokemons and ran.

They then saw the storm calming down as it now only rain.

"Oh rain how I missed you," Sun said as the rain continued to shower upon them.

* * *

The five humans and their Pokemons returned to Typhon Town as the people there cheered for them.

"Awesome a heroes welcome," Sun said but he got smack on the head by Arslan.

"Don't get full off yourself," She said.

"Well guys let's hit the road," Oscar said.

"Yeah second Gym Badge here I come," Ruby said as Sun heard this.

"Did you say you want to battle the Gym?" Sun asked.

"Uh yeah," Ruby said as she was confused.

"Why didn't say so! My friend is the Gym Leader there," Sun said.

"Really!" Ruby shouted in glee.

"I do, I can guide you their if you want."

"Really thanks," Oscar said with a smile.

When they are talking, Jaune felt something rub on his leg, he looked down and saw Yamper barking at him happily.

"Yamper!" Jaune called out in shock.

"Yamp! Yamp!" Yamper barked.

"What are you doing here?" Jaune asked but Yamper just run around him in circles.

Arslan saw this as she walked towards them and said, "I think Yamper wants to come with you."

This shocked Jaune as he looked at the Puppy Pokemon and said, "You really want to join us?"

Yamper nods as Jaune took out a Pokeball.

He threw it at Yamper as it got sucked in it.

The Pokeball gave a single shake,

then another,

then another,

and gave a small click.

Jaune could only smile as he raised the Pokeball up in the air and shouted, "Alright I caught a Yamper!"

Munchlax joined in the celebration.

"Alright come on out!" Jaune shouted as he threw Yamper's Pokeball to the air, and the Puppy Pokemon came out as it tackled Jaune and licked his face.

"Stop it tickles," Jaune protested as he laugh, but Yamper continued licking him.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Oscar saw this and smiled.

"Oscar are we ready for the road?" Ruby asked.

"We sure do, we just need to wait for Sun," He said as they decided to watch Jaune having fun with Yamper.

_"And so our heroes __have gained another companion, and their next stop is for Ruby's next Gym Badge, so what will happen next._

_As the journey continues."_

* * *

**(Play Pokemon Theme by Pokemon)**

_"__I__ want to be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was._

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause!"_

Ruby was running through the dusty road with Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider following her as she smiled with a confident smile.

"_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokemon to understand_

_The power that's inside!"_

Axew then jumped through the air as she breath out a blue dragon shaped fire to the air

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Roselia jumped as well as she twirled around with her thorns glowing purple along with Dewpider firing some bubbles.

_"It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny!"_

Jaune was on the very back as he ran after them with Munchlax by his side.

_"Pokemon!_

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

Axew jumped through a forest as she punched a giant brown bear Pokemon hard, and continued running.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Roselia and Dewpider was right behind her as they fired multiple glowing leaves and bubbles to a Pokemon that was about to attack Axew.

_"__A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Jaune was writing some notes till a Water Type squirt some water to his face, which made him fall over.

_**"**Every challenge along the way,_

_With courage I will face!_

_I will battle every day,_

_To claim my rightful place!"_

Munchlax, who was beside Jaune, laughed at him till a fish Pokemon slapped him to his face, which Jaune laughed at.

_"__Come with me, the time is right,_

_There's no better team!_

_Arm in arm, we'll win the fight,_

_It's always been our dream!"_

Then the both of them stood up as Munchlax swam in the water, and fought them.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Munchlax used **Mega Punch **on a sneaking Water Type that was trying to attack him from behind.

_"I__t's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny!"_

Then a giant shadow cast over them as they looked back and paled.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

It was a large serpentine Pokemon as it charged up a large beam, and Jaune and Munchlax ran away comically. But Yamper came to their rescue as it used **Spark** on it.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The Pokemon then fired the beam as an explosion appeared behind Jaune and Munchlax as they cried anime tears.

"_A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

Oscar then appeared as he rides on Tauros with a large cart behind them.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

Something looked at them with greed.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

The boy then quickly ducked over as needle zipped past him from where his head was.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

The two of them stopped as they looked around as Oscar got a cane from Tauros' saddle, and Ralts made his entrance.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

The three of them circle each other back to back as they waited for their attacker.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

Then a horde of bee Pokemon charged at them with their stingers.

_"__Pokemon!"_

Tauros then breath out a torrent of flames from its mouth as their attackers back off a little.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!_

_It's you and me,"_

Oscar and Ralts then charged at them with Oscar using his cane to whack one of them, and Ralts punch another with a flaming fist in slow motion with his Pokemon charging the other Pokemons.

_"__I know it's my destiny!_

_Pokemon!"_

It showed Ruby again as she walked through a void.

_"__Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider appeared beside her, and the area starts to brighten.

_"P__okemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Jaune then appeared as well along with Munchlax and Yamper as the void brightens faster.

_"__A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!"_

Then Oscar appeared with Tauros and Ralts as the void was now gone, and was replaced with a clearing.

_"__You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

They then looked at each other with a smile as they faced to their new destination.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

The group then ran together with Ruby and her Pokemon leading the way.

* * *

**And that's for the chapter so I hope you enjoy and like the story.**

**Vic out Peace.**


	10. Nerd Overboard

**You know the drill. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Pokedex"**

**'Telepathy'**

**Pokemon Moves**

_Flashback_

_"Narrator/ Singing"_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Pokemon_**

**_Chapter:10 Nerd Overboard _**

_"Our heroes are on their way to Ruby's second Gym Badge along with a cold trainer__, so wait and find out."_

**(Play XYZ (Let's Go) by Pokemon)**

Ruby was running in a large plain with Axew on her hoodie as Jaune ran with her with Munchlax, and Oscar riding Tauros as the three of them ran to the sun rise.

_"Hey! Just like the morning sun shining upon Kalos_

_(Rush in hot like a Flame Charge)"_

Ruby was on a cliff as she watched the setting sun with her Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider seating beside her, and a ghostly image watches her with a smile.

_"Come on! Just head on as we're ready anytime_

_(Be a Protean Mold Breaker)"_

Jaune was studying with Munchlax and Yamper eating on a rock while the Oscar is washing Tauros with Ralts, and Ruby and Axew were on a tree as an ominous glow surrounds the both of them.

_"Our overlapping feelings synchronize_

_As they become our unfading bonds_

_Growing stronger until the end_

_If it's just us, woh woh woh yeah..."_

It then showed Ruby and Weiss battling with each other with Ruby using Axew and Weiss using Vulpix.

_"Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up_

_We're never giving up"_

The trio then stood with each other in a shadowy place, as a pair of glowing red eyes looked at them like they were insects, but they didn't deter.

_"__Hey! No matter what obstacles get in our way_

_(Always go for broke)_

_Come on! Gripping on to the Victory Star_

_(With a Steadfast heart)"_

Jaune is in a battlefield as his trusty partner battled hordes of Pokemon, Munchlax glowed and transformed to a much larger bear, and Yamper transformed to a large dog.

_"Because no matter when_

_Our hearts are connected_

_I'll get up every time_

_If I'm just with you"_

The Oscar is riding Tauros with Ralts like a knight and his junior battling for his kingdom.

_"__Let'z go!! Formidable rivals_

_Let'z go!! Decide with a one-hit knockout_

_Let'z go!! I absolutely can't lose_

_Because my heart is here with me_

_Because my dreams are within me"_

Qrow is riding Corviknight with a young blonde girl followed him on an orange dragon and Coco riding Metagross in a V formation.

_"Let'z go!! Whether it's victory or the pain of defeat_

_Let'z go!! We'll share them altogether_

_Let'z go!! Friends by each other's side_

_We're never alone now"_

Then Cardin along with seven shadowy figures look at Ruby in dominance, but Ruby ran at them with a determined smile.

_"__Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up"_

A pair of glowing eyes looked at the screen till it brightened up more to a flash.

_"Let'z go!! Holding tight to our dreams_

_Let'z go!! We're sure to get them_

_Let'z go!! Stretch out your hands_

_On to the sketched future_

_Up to the heights unknown"_

Ruby is running with Axew on her hood, Roselia and Dewpider running beside her, along with three other Pokemons following her.

_"Come on! Raise it up (1,000,000 Volts)_

_Alright! Let's face our fears and head on together_

_Towards the side beyond our unseen dreams"_

Ruby then faced the audience with a smile and peace sign while Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider stood beside her, and the Orléans Badge and seven differently shaped slots appeared behind her.

* * *

The gang is almost near Atlantic City, which where Ruby will get her second Gym Badge, Sun along with Arslan guided the gang to the city in their jeep.

"Well here we are," Sun said as they finally reached the city.

The city is filled with large buildings with lightning rods on top of it, and the sea was raging as a large wall stop it from flooding the city.

"Wow," Ruby said in awe.

"Welcome to Atlantic City, the city near the stormy seas," Sun said as they went to the city's Pokemon Center.

When they stop in front of the Pokemon Center, Sun and Arslan said their goodbyes as they drove off to report to their superiors.

"I can't wait for my Gym Battle," Ruby said as she is jumping in anticipation.

"We know Ruby," Jaune said as he chuckled.

They then heard someone being slapped and saw Nurse Joy huffing and a blue haired guy in a raincoat laying on the floor with a slap mark on his face.

The gang decided to walk to the slapped guy to check if he was okay.

"Ow," The guy moan in pain.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," The guy said as he stood up, he then stared at Ruby and gain an unpleasant smirk.

"Well hel-" The guy was cut off when Roselia smack him on the face.

"Roselia why did you do that!?" Ruby demanded.

Roselia looked at her angrily and said, "Rose Roselia."

**'She said that he's a play boy,' **Ralts translated and Oscar instantly has a dark look on his face.

Oscar then kicked him on the face with enough force that the raincoat wearing guy was sent to the other side of the lobby.

"Stay away from her!" Oscar yelled at him.

"Whoa Oscar chill out," Jaune said as he knew why Oscar is acting like this.

"How can I calm down if that guy tried to touch her!" Oscar yelled as Ruby felt embarrassed from that.

"Maybe you are in love," Jaune whispered with a smug face as Oscar's anger turned to a embarrassed face with a full-on blush.

"It is nothing like that!" Oscar said in denial as he pointed at the blonde accusingly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asked in curiosity as Oscar's blush went brighter.

"Nothing!" Oscar screamed as he ran for the bathroom to hide his embarrassment which made Ruby more confused.

"You will notice soon enough Ruby," Jaune assured but Ruby's brain was lagging behind.

"Uhh," Ruby could only process everything but nothing is coming.

Jaune sigh and said, "Let's wait for Oscar and head for the Gym."

Ruby could only respond by a nod as the two of them sat down, and the blue haired guy left the Pokemon Center.

* * *

The gang are now on their way to the Gym as they walk on the streets on their raincoats.

"This city is very gloomy," Ruby said as she could see the darkened skies of said place.

"Recreational places are built indoors Ruby, but I heard surfing is a major thing here," Jaune said.

"Yeah the rain rarely clear up here Ruby," Oscar said.

"I know, I just hope the sun will come again," Ruby said as she gazed at the darkened sky until she bumped onto someone.

"Watch where you're- You!" Ruby immediately flinched as she recognized the voice.

It is none other than Weiss Schnee.

"Are you kidding me," Oscar mumbled as he couldn't believe the chances that this will happen while Jaune is hiding behind him in fear.

"How come you always ran into me!" Weiss shouted as she points at Ruby accusingly.

Ruby raised her hands in fright as she was spewing multiple apologize to the scowling girl.

"Hey now, let's be reasonable," Jaune said but a glare from Weiss made him cower in fear.

"Come on we've already done this?" Oscar said angrily.

"Just don't go in my way you dolts!" Weiss shouted and walked away from the trio.

Ralts came out of his Pokeball as he looked around and said, **'Awkward.'**

* * *

The gang are now near the Gym as it was a large building with a pier beside it, and a yacht dock on it.

"There it is," Jaune said as he pointed at it.

"Axew," Axew said in Ruby's hood.

"Yeah I'm excited as well Axew," Ruby said as they continued to walk towards it.

**'I have a bad feeling about this,' **Ralts said as he was sitting on Oscar's shoulder.

They continued walking to the Gym and noticed a crowd of girls with parasols are blocking the entrance.

"What the heck is going on their?" Oscar muttered in confusion.

"Ladies slow down!" Someone shouted and saw who it was.

It was the raincoat guy from the Pokemon Center.

"Are you kidding me!" Oscar shouted in disbelief and anger.

"Why is he here?" Jaune asked till they heard a horn honking.

"Hey guys!" They then Sun's voice as they turned around and saw the tanned blonde in his jeep along with Arslan.

"Sun!" The three called out to him as they wave their hands.

"You finally made it!" Sun congratulated them but Arslan hit him.

"Act professional Sun, we have a crowd here," Arslan said as they saw the crowd.

"Hey that's my buddy Neptune!" Sun shouted as he pointed at the raincoat wearer.

"Wait, You know that guy?!" Oscar shouted angrily as he points at the now named Neptune accusingly.

"Yeah, why?" Sun asked.

"He tried to hit on Ruby," Jaune said.

"Well that explains things," Arslan said angrily as she glared at Neptune.

"Well guys, you might have some problems," Sun said.

"What is it?" Jaune asked as he felt dread coming their way.

"Neptune is the Gym Leader here," The gang look at him in shock while Oscar eye is twitching.

"You're kidding right," Jaune pleaded.

"Nope, and make sure to restrain farm boy there," Sun whispered the last part to Jaune as Oscar got a dark look on his face and is brandishing his cane.

"Well let's them, shall we," Jaune said as they walk over to the Gym.

"Just ignore his flirting if you can," Arslan warned as she decided to stay with the jeep.

The gang and Sun tried to squirm through the ground fangirls as they were struggling from being squished.

"Neptune! Buddy! Help!" Sun called out as the blue haired teen saw him.

"Alright ladies, move along now," Neptune said as the girls moved out of the way for the gang and Sun to walk through.

Then Sun and Neptune then went for a manly hug as they pat each other's backs.

"Dude how have you been?" Sun asked.

"Doing fine man, the Gym is still standing right," Neptune said as he gestured to the building.

"This's still not prove it yet since you haven't beatem a Trainer once, but your associates do all of the heavy work to make it difficult," Sun said.

"Wow he's a bum," Oscar muttered.

"If Cardin hears this, he's gonna go ballistic," Jaune muttered.

"Also dude, you have a challenger here," Sun said as he points to Ruby.

"Oh wow," Neptune said with a smile, but in the inside. He's actually nervous.

"Hello," Ruby waved.

"Hello there too, but I might have your battle be scheduled tomorrow," Neptune said as Ruby look at him in shock.

"What! Why?!" Ruby demanded.

"I will be having a battle today with another Trainer," Neptune explained as Sun look at him suspiciously.

'What's he up to now?' Sun thought.

'Something strange is going on here,' Oscar thought as he also look at Neptune suspiciously.

"Okay fine, we'll come here again tommorow," Jaune said as he dragged his two friends away along with Sun followed them a second later.

'Neptune you're a coward as always,' Sun thought as he shook his head and he jumped on to his jeep along with the gang and drove away.

* * *

The gang along with the two rangers are now in the Pokemon Center to rest as Ruby went to the indoor battlefields to train.

Standing in front of her is Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider.

"Alright, Sun said that Neptune uses Water Type Pokemons and used three Pokemons, but we have the type advantage," Ruby explained. "You three are resistant to Water, Roselia has the type advantage, and Dewpider has an Electric Type move with him."

Her three Pokemons nod at her explanation as they understand it clearly.

"Alright! Let's train!" Ruby yelled out in excitement along with her Pokemons.

"Yo Ruby!" Ruby perk up as hse turned around and saw Sun walking to him.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby called out as she wave at him.

"You're training for tommorow right?" He asked.

"Yeah I am."

"Good, but this is a warning Ruby. Don't get fooled by Neptune," Sun warned as Ruby look at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"I have known Neptune when I first came here," Sun said as he looked at the ceiling as he could hear the rain slightly bangimg on the metal roof. "Him and I were bestfriends and both of us have dreams; My dream is to be the strongest Ranger while Neptune wants to be famous."

"There's something he didn't tell you isn't it," Ruby said in doubt.

"Yeah, he never battled because he was a total coward," Sun said. "He never trained his Pokemon, he abused his power as a Gym Leader to make himself famous, and he is also destroying the reputation of this place after he got it."

"Do any people notice?" Ruby asked.

"No. He will do some strategies in battle, but he might be the weakest Gym Leader in Remnant's history. Peope always use Pokemons with clear advantages, and no one will notice it since type advantage is a great excuse," Sun said.

"You do want to do this?"

"Because I'm his friend, and the only one that can help him change."

"Good point."

"Well see you tommorow," He then got up and went back outside the room.

"You too!" Ruby then look at her team and said. "Are you guys ready to train?"

Her Pokemons nod and they began to train

* * *

**(A/N We interrupt this program with a small talk from the readers reading this.**

**I just really hate Neptune because he is a freaking coward. Come on! I bet he can't even take a shower.)**

* * *

It was the day of Ruby's battle with Neptune as she and her friends stood outside the Gym.

News spread of Neptune's defeat yesterday that is caused by none other than Weiss herself, he was easily taken down with only her Piplup and an unknown Pokemon in their battle.

But Ruby will help Neptune redeem himself.

"You ready Ruby?" Oscar asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Ruby said as they began to enter the Gym.

As they enter the Gym, they left Tauros outside, and saw a large yacht with a battlefield on it with Neptune standing near the railings of it.

"You guys finally here," The gang look to their left and saw Sun and Arslan leaning by the wall.

"Ruby what's going on?" Oscar asked as Ruby looked nervous.

"You didn't tell them didn't you," Sun asked in a deadpanned tone as Ruby rubbed her head sheepishly.

Ruby then told what happened last night as Oscar and Jaune were shock from it; Jaune knew that Cardin ever heard about this, he will pummel Neptune to the ground, and Oscar is extremely angry.

"Let's go now, Sun and I haven't finished our patrol yet," Arslan said as she drag Sun by the ear as the group walk to the yacht.

"Yo Nep!" Sun, who freed himself from Arslan's grasp, called out to Neptune as the blue haired teen turned around and saw them.

"You guys made it!" Neptune yelled with a smile, but it was clearly fake.

"WelI I'm excited for my battle," Ruby said as Axew agreed with her.

"Well let's begin then," Neptune said as the referee came upon them.

Both Ruby and Neptune then went on both sides of the battlefield with a Pokeball on their hands.

"Trainers please send out your first Pokemon," The referee said.

"Dewpider I choose you!" Ruby shouted as she brought out the Water Bubble Pokemon.

"Chewtle wash them away!" Neptune as he brought out an unknown Pokemon.

It is a turtle-like Pokémon with a large teal head bigger than its body. The top of its shell is a darker shade of blue with a brown trim, with a light brown underbelly. It has what appears to be a single toe or claw at the ends of each foot. It has an orange bulb on each of its cheeks, a darker tongue, and a short horn on the top of the head, which it uses to stun its opponents and open them for attack. It has a single large tooth in its mouth, which it can use to bite down hard on targets. It has a pair of nostrils directly above the mouth, and a pair of small eyes with a black rim directly above that, with a single large brow, giving it an almost angry look.

Ruby took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

**"Chewtle**

**The Snapping Pokemon**

**Water Type**

**Apparently the itch of its teething impels it to snap its jaws at anything in front of it."** It said as Ruby put it back.

The battlefield suddenly opened up in half and a large pool of water and two small platforms on it now, with their Pokemons on it, stood between the two trainers.

"The 3 on 3 battle between Gym Leader Neptune and Challenger Ruby will now begin!" The referee declared.

"Dewpider start with **Sticky Web**!" Dewpider immediately spew a bunch of webbings on the water.

"Chewtle **Headbutt**!" The little turtle then jump off its platform to ram the water spider.

"Dewpider walk on the webs!" Dewpider jump off the platform, he began to walk on his webbing, and evaded Chewtle's attack.

"Now **Infestation**!" Dewpider shook his bubbly head and a swarm of tiny insects are now swarming around Chewtle, and damaging the Snapping Pokemon ever so slightly.

"Ignore it and use **Water Gun**!" Chewtle shot a stream of water from its mouth, but missed as **Infestation** is blinding it.

"Go for **Bug Bite**," Dewpider then ran up to it with his mouth ready to bite.

"Chewtle use **Rapid Spin**!" It then tuck i its shell and began to spin rapidly as Dewpider landed face first, and got hit back hard.

"Dewpider use **Sticky Web **again!" Dewpider then fired a a stream of webbings at the Snapping Pokemon.

"**Rapid Spin **again!" Chewtle then spin again to stop the attack, but instead the webbings wrap itself around the Water Pokemon.

"Now use **Electro Web**!" Neptune looked shock and panicked as Dewpider fired an electrified web.

"Chewtle dodge it!" It was already to late as the web surrounds Chewtle and shocks it, and it cried in pain.

Chewtle cry stopped as he float on the water knocked out.

"Chewtle is unable to battle. Dewpider wins!" The ref announced.

"Alright!" Ruby jump in happiness as Dewpider jump along.

Neptune returned Chewtle with a frown and got another Pokeball.

"Corsola wash them away!" He then threw his Pokeball and a new Pokemon entered the battlefield and its speed got lowered by the **Sticky Web**.

Its a small, pink, roundish Pokémon with branch-like growths on its back, which are similar to coral. There is a smaller, blunt horn on its forehead, and it has black, oval eyes. It has a white underside, which speckles towards the sides. Its four legs and two arms are blunt and stubby.

Ruby took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

**"Corsola**

**The Coral Pokemon**

**Water and Rock Type**

**It will regrow any branches that break off its head. People keep particularly beautiful Corsola branches as charms to promote safe childbirth."** Ruby then put it back as she kept Dewpider in.

"Dewpider use **Infestation**!" Dewpider again shook his bubbly head and a swarm of tiny insects are swarming around Corsola.

"Corsola **Power Gem**!" Corsola's protrusions then glowed and fired multiple beams at Dewpider.

"Dodge and use **Bubble**!" Dewpider quickly evaded the beams and breath out bubbles out of his mouth.

"Catch them with **Electro Web** and send it back!" Dewpider again spew an electrified web and caught the bubbles like a net and sent them back.

"Quick use **Protect**!" Then a shield in front of Corsola and blocked the attack.

"Dewpider use **Bug Bite**!" Dewpider then charged in.

"Go for **Sandstorm**!" Corsola called out its name and the dust around the building went to the battlefield and formed a sandstorm.

The tiny stones pelted Dewpider but he didn't care of the pain and grabbed on Corsola and bit on Corsola's coral.

"Corsola!" It cried its name in pain.

"Corsola shake it off!" Corsola tried but Dewpider held on tight.

"Now **Electro Web**!" Dewpider immediately jump off and fired an electrified web on the clueless Corsola point blank as the Coral Pokemon cried its name in pain.

"Corsola!" Neptune shouted in worry and nervousness, he then sigh as he saw Corsola still standing up, but immediately fell down as **Infestation **finished it off.

"Corsola is unable to battle. Dewpider wins!"

"That's two Dewpider! Last one!" Ruby called out as Dewpider nods.

Meanwhile, Oscar, Jaune, Sun, and Arslan are standing in the captain's quarters as they watched everything.

"Ruby only needs one win, yet Neptune e's gonna go ballistic," Jaune muttered.

"Also dude, you have a challenger here," Sun said as he points to Ruby.

"Oh wow," Neptune said with a smile, but in the inside. He's actually nervous.

"Hello," Ruby waved.

"Hello there too, but I might have your battle be scheduled tomorrow," Neptune said as Ruby look at him in shock.

"What! Why?!" Ruby demanded.

"I will be having a battle today with another Trainer," Neptune explained as Sun look at him suspiciously.

'What's he up to now?' Sun thought.

'Something strange is going on here,' Oscar thought as he also look at Neptune suspiciously.

"Okay fine, we'll come here again tommorow," Jaune said as he dragged his two friends away along with Sun followed them a second later.

'Neptune you're a coward as always,' Sun thought as he shook his head and he jumped on to his jeep along with the gang and drove away.

* * *

The gang along with the two rangers are now in the Pokemon Center to rest as Ruby went to the indoor battlefields to train.

Standing in front of her is Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider.

"Alright, Sun said that Neptune uses Water Type Pokemons and used three Pokemons, but we have the type advantage," Ruby explained. "You three are resistant to Water, Roselia has the type advantage, and Dewpideaw Dewpider focus on his opponent.

"Dewpider use **Infestation**!" Dewpider let out another swarm while the **Sandstorm **kept damaging him slightly.

"Whiscash use **Thrash**!" Whiscash gained a reddish aura as it rushed in wildly at Dewpider.

**Infestation **hit Whiscash, but the Whiskers Pokemon kept going straight and hit Dewpider senselessly.

"Dewpider get out of there!" Dewpider tried but Whiscash kept chasing him and kept hitting him with its body.

"Cash!" Dewpider then give a powerful hit to Dewpider as the Water Bubble Pokemon is sent back to the platform in pain.

"Dewpider!" Ruby shouted in worry.

Dewpider tried to stand up, but the **Sandstorm **buff him out to unconsciousness.

"Dewpider is unable to battle. Whiscash wins."

Ruby felt saddened but she was proud for Dewpider as she returned him to his Pokeball with a smile.

Neptune meanwhile is relieved, but is still worried to what Pokemon she will use next.

She took out a Pokeball as she threw it and shouted, "Roselia I choose you!"

The Thorn Pokemon then appeared as Neptune look at her in horror.

Whiscash suddenly spring into action as **Thrash **is still active.

"Whiscash wait!" Neptune called out but the Whiskers Pokemon is already close enough to his opponent's Pokemon.

"Roselia finish it with **Giga Drain**!" Then green tendrils came out of Roselia's flowers and wrap themselves to Whiscash and drains all of its unneeded health.

"Whis!" It cried out in pain as its health is being drained very fast.

"Whiscash!" Neptune shouted in worry but he knew that he couldn't do anything.

Roselia finally stop as she let go Whiscash, as the fish Pokemon fell on the watwr knocked out in one hit.

"Whiscash is unable to battle. Gym Leader Neptune has ran out of usable Pokemon so the Challenger Ruby wins!" The referee declared as Neptune fell to his knees.

"Yey we did it!" Ruby shouted in joy as Roselia jump up to her trainer and both of them hug.

"Yeah go Ruby!" Jaune and Oscar cheered for their friend as Munchlax followed along.

Sun immediately ran to his bestfriend to console him.

"Hey man. You did your best," Sun said.

"Did I Sun?" Neptune asked dejectedly as he is very depressed. If the tears and frown on his face could tell it.

"Dude I am your bestfriend. This might be just be pity, but I am here to help you," Sun said.

"Make that us," Arslan said as she stoof behind him with her arms crossed.

Neptune then smiled as he knew that he didn't disappoint them so he stood up and said, "Thanks guys."

"No probs. We might even help you get stronger," Sun offered as he give out his hand and Neptune accepted it with ni hesitation.

"Thanks Sun, but I need to do something first," Neptune said as he brought out a case from his pants pocket.

Neptune walk in front of Ruby and said, "Since you beat my Gym, as stated from the League; you have rightfully earned the Trident Badge."

Neptune then opened the case and revealed a badge shaped like a sea star and a trident on the middle.

Ruby grab it and cheered, "Alright I got the Trident Badge!"

"Axew!/Rose!/Dew!" Her three Pokemons cheered along with her as Jaune and Oscar smiled for their friend.

* * *

Now outside the Gym, the gang are now packing for their next destination with Sun and Arslan waiting for them to depart.

"Well this is goodbye," Ruby said.

"For now. Just be careful out there or we might save you guys butts," Sun said cheekily till Arslan punched him on the shoulder.

"Like this idiot said; please take care and don't cause any trouble," Arslan said.

"We won't," The three of them said in sync as Tauros mooed and pulled the cart as the gang are starting to leave.

"See you guys soon!" Jaune called out to the two Rangers as him and the gang wave them goodbye as the two happily returned.

"Axe!/Munch!/Arpf!" Axew, Munchlax, and Yamper also gave their farewells with Ralts saying, **'I'm gonna miss you guys!'**

Then the gang looked towards to their destination as they wait for what they will stumble soon.

_"And so Ruby got her second Gym Badge and she and her friends are now on their for the third, but what is in store for them there.__As the journey continues."_

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark cavern filled with dim glowing mushrooms, moss, and pool of water in the middle till a strong source of power is radiating inside it, and the neighboring Pokemon were scared to what to do.

Then a large opposing figure appeared on the people and let out a deafening roar that scared them.

* * *

**(Play Pokemon Theme by Pokemon)**

_"__I__ want to be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was._

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause!"_

Ruby was running through the dusty road with Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider following her as she smiled with a confident smile.

"_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokemon to understand_

_The power that's inside!"_

Axew then jumped through the air as she breath out a blue dragon shaped fire to the air

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Roselia jumped as well as she twirled around with her thorns glowing purple along with Dewpider firing some bubbles.

_"It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny!"_

Jaune was on the very back as he ran after them with Munchlax by his side.

_"Pokemon!_

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

Axew jumped through a forest as she punched a giant brown bear Pokemon hard, and continued running.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Roselia and Dewpider was right behind her as they fired multiple glowing leaves and bubbles to a Pokemon that was about to attack Axew.

_"__A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Jaune was writing some notes till a Water Type squirt some water to his face, which made him fall over.

_**"**Every challenge along the way,_

_With courage I will face!_

_I will battle every day,_

_To claim my rightful place!"_

Munchlax, who was beside Jaune, laughed at him till a fish Pokemon slapped him to his face, which Jaune laughed at.

_"__Come with me, the time is right,_

_There's no better team!_

_Arm in arm, we'll win the fight,_

_It's always been our dream!"_

Then the both of them stood up as Munchlax swam in the water, and fought them.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Munchlax used **Mega Punch **on a sneaking Water Type that was trying to attack him from behind.

_"I__t's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny!"_

Then a giant shadow cast over them as they looked back and paled.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

It was a large serpentine Pokemon as it charged up a large beam, and Jaune and Munchlax ran away comically. But Yamper came to their rescue as it used **Spark** on it.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The Pokemon then fired the beam as an explosion appeared behind Jaune and Munchlax as they cried anime tears.

"_A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

Oscar then appeared as he rides on Tauros with a large cart behind them.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

Something looked at them with greed.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

The boy then quickly ducked over as needle zipped past him from where his head was.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

The two of them stopped as they looked around as Oscar got a cane from Tauros' saddle, and Ralts made his entrance.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

The three of them circle each other back to back as they waited for their attacker.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

Then a horde of bee Pokemon charged at them with their stingers.

_"__Pokemon!"_

Tauros then breath out a torrent of flames from its mouth as their attackers back off a little.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!_

_It's you and me,"_

Oscar and Ralts then charged at them with Oscar using his cane to whack one of them, and Ralts punch another with a flaming fist in slow motion with his Pokemon charging the other Pokemons.

_"__I know it's my destiny!_

_Pokemon!"_

It showed Ruby again as she walked through a void.

_"__Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider appeared beside her, and the area starts to brighten.

_"P__okemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Jaune then appeared as well along with Munchlax and Yamper as the void brightens faster.

_"__A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!"_

Then Oscar appeared with Tauros and Ralts as the void was now gone, and was replaced with a clearing.

_"__You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

They then looked at each other with a smile as they faced to their new destination.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

The group then ran together with Ruby and her Pokemon leading the way.

* * *

**And that's for the chapter so I hope you enjoy and like the story.**

**Vic out Peace.**


	11. The Rushing River

**You know the drill.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Pokedex"**

**'Telepathy'**

**Pokemon Moves**

**_Flashback_**

_"Narrator/ Singing"_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Pokemon_**

**_Chapter: 11 The Rushing River_**

_"Our Heroes have stopped by a local town to rest up, but a competition is being heard of and what could it be."_

**(Play XYZ (Let's Go) by Pokemon)**

Ruby was running in a large plain with Axew on her hoodie as Jaune ran with her with Munchlax, and Oscar riding Tauros as the three of them ran to the sun rise.

_"Hey! Just like the morning sun shining upon Kalos_

_(Rush in hot like a Flame Charge)"_

Ruby was on a cliff as she watched the setting sun with her Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider seating beside her, and a ghostly image watches her with a smile.

_"Come on! Just head on as we're ready anytime_

_(Be a Protean Mold Breaker)"_

Jaune was studying with Munchlax and Yamper eating on a rock while the Oscar is washing Tauros with Ralts, and Ruby and Axew were on a tree as an ominous glow surrounds the both of them.

_"Our overlapping feelings synchronize_

_As they become our unfading bonds_

_Growing stronger until the end_

_If it's just us, woh woh woh yeah..."_

It then showed Ruby and Weiss battling with each other with Ruby using Axew and Weiss using Vulpix.

_"Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up_

_We're never giving up"_

The trio then stood with each other in a shadowy place, as a pair of glowing red eyes looked at them like they were insects, but they didn't deter.

_"__Hey! No matter what obstacles get in our way_

_(Always go for broke)_

_Come on! Gripping on to the Victory Star_

_(With a Steadfast heart)"_

Jaune is in a battlefield as his trusty partner battled hordes of Pokemon, Munchlax glowed and transformed to a much larger bear, and Yamper transformed to a large dog.

_"Because no matter when_

_Our hearts are connected_

_I'll get up every time_

_If I'm just with you"_

The Oscar is riding Tauros with Ralts like a knight and his junior battling for his kingdom.

_"__Let'z go!! Formidable rivals_

_Let'z go!! Decide with a one-hit knockout_

_Let'z go!! I absolutely can't lose_

_Because my heart is here with me_

_Because my dreams are within me"_

Qrow is riding Corviknight with a young blonde girl followed him on an orange dragon and Coco riding Metagross in a V formation.

_"Let'z go!! Whether it's victory or the pain of defeat_

_Let'z go!! We'll share them altogether_

_Let'z go!! Friends by each other's side_

_We're never alone now"_

Then Cardin and Neptune along with six shadowy figures look at Ruby in dominance, but Ruby ran at them with a determined smile.

_"__Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle_

_Let'z go!! Crises are chances_

_Let'z go!! Do a Reversal_

_Absolutely never giving up"_

A pair of glowing eyes looked at the screen till it brightened up more to a flash.

_"Let'z go!! Holding tight to our dreams_

_Let'z go!! We're sure to get them_

_Let'z go!! Stretch out your hands_

_On to the sketched future_

_Up to the heights unknown"_

Ruby is running with Axew on her hood, Roselia and Dewpider running beside her, along with three other Pokemons following her.

_"Come on! Raise it up (1,000,000 Volts)_

_Alright! Let's face our fears and head on together_

_Towards the side beyond our unseen dreams"_

Ruby then faced the audience with a smile and peace sign while Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider stood beside her, and the Orléans and Trident Badge along with seven differently shaped slots appeared behind her.

* * *

The gang are currently in their rented room in the Pokemon as they are planning what to do in this new town.

"Hey guys, I heard that there's something going on the river, and everyone is going there," Jaune said.

"Really what?" Ruby asked.

"A event maybe," Oscar suggested.

"Maybe," Jaune said as he shrug and gave Munchlax a donut, which the Big Eater Pokemon enjoyed.

"Well let's go there to what it is," Ruby said till she look down to her dirty clothes and to the two boys. "After we change."

The two boys nod as they did what they needed to do.

* * *

After finishing changing their clothes, the gang and their Pokemons are walking on foot as they followed a crowd of people running to the town's river.

"What is really going on," Jaune said as he tried to see whats happening from the distance.

"Axew!" Axew then jump off of Ruby's hood and ran to crowd along with Munchlax which shocked their Trainers.

"Axew wait!" Ruby called in worry.

"Munchlax don't go far off!" Jaune also called out and leaving Oscar alone with Tauros.

"Okay," Oscar said as he began to lead Tauros through the crowd.

* * *

Axew and Munchlax continued to run through the crowd as the two played around the streets and met the resident Pokemon in the area.

"Axew Axew!" Axew hops around with Munchlax struggling to catch up with her.

"Munch!" Munchlax tried to calll her to stop since he's really out of shape.

Axew didn't hear him and continued ahead of him till she bump into someone.

"Ow~" Axew looked up to who she bumped and it was another girl.

She'sa small young woman with long, brown hair and eyes. She wears a brown shirt with gold hems, light brown pants, a white apron, black shoes, and an auburn colored raincoat.

"Hey are you okay ?" The girl asked as she kneeled down to Axew's eye level.

Axew could only nod as Munchlax stood beside her, he is catching his breath from running too much, and could only sit down.

"Axew/Munchlax!" Axew then looked behind her and saw her Trainer and Jaune running to them while Oscar and Tauros are walking casually behind.

"Oh my gosh! Axew are you okay?" Ruby asked as she hugged her Pokemon, and Axew nods to confirm that she is okay.

"Munchlax! I'm glad your okay!" Jaune cried out comically as he gave Munchlax a hug.

As Oscar and Tauros were near enough to the gang, Ralts came out of his Pokeball as he looked at what's in front of him and said, **'Well this is weird.'**

"You and me both," Oscar said.

"Oh. Are these your Pokemons?" The girl asked.

"Yeah these fellas are ours Miss-Uh?" Oscar almost finished till he forgot that he doesn't know her name.

"Oh my name is Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina. You three must be new here," The girl named Velvet said.

"Yeah we are. What's going on here? Why is everyone going to the river?" Oscar asked.

"Oh its because today is the Rapid River Festival. The current of the river is very strong this time of year, and everyone is coming together to race their Water Pokemons there to show their ability to resist the strong current," Velvet explained as the gang were quite intrigued.

"How strong is the current?" Jaune asked.

"Its very dangerous for people and young Pokemons, it could carry away a wooden bridge if its underwater," Velvet said as the gang were amazed.

"Cool. I might join in with Dewpider," Ruby said.

"Oh so your entering as well, but be warned. The competition is really hard," Velvet said.

"We can handle it, so where is it being started?" Ruby asked.

"Well follow me," Velvet said as she guide the gang to the river.

* * *

The gang finally reached the river and saw the townspeople flocking around it as they saw fast current of the river.

The river itself reached knee height but the depth by land are a meter tall, and below it are a cluster of pebbles that are very very smooth than the most people see.

"Wow that is fast," Oscar said as he could have sworn he saw a leaf being washed away very fast.

They then saw something big being washed away and saw a large boulder washed away past them which shocked the gang of how big it was.

"You now see why the townspeople made this an event, this is a place where the strongest challenge their strength," Velvet said as she pointed to a group of people with their Pokemon doing exercises for the very event.

"Whoa," Ruby said in amazement.

"You said it, this is might be really tough," Oscar said.

"You can say that again," Jaune said.

"Indeed it is, many had tried but none ever succeeded, yet everyone might see someone can eventually accomplish it," Velvet said.

"Is there anything to avoid any accidents?" Jaune asked.

"Yes we do, we have ropes, nets, and some Psychic Pokemons here," Velvet answered.

Suddenly one of Ruby's Pokeballs opened up for Dewpider to come out as he saw the fast rapid river, and jump in excitement.

"You wanna try?" Ruby asked Dewpider as he gave a small nod.

"Then let's do this!" Ruby shouted as Dewpider is quite determined for the competition to start.

"Well let me guide you to registration then," Velvet said as she guided the trio to where to register.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Vale, Qrow and Coco are continuing their investigation of the group that are causing mayhem in the region.

They learned that the things that are in the crates were highly insulated batteries that can store up a lot of electricity that can power a city for 10 years.

They also learned that the factory mysteriously stopped making them for decades, and the batteries were left to rust.

But the main question is why? The batteries wouldn't even be functioning at all due to the rusting, but they still stole them so why?

"Sir! I got info from base for our next clue," Coco said.

"So what is it,?" Qrow asked.

"Well they said that the factory made and produced multiple electrical appliances, but stopped when they were ordered to make the batteries, which is our main clue," Coco said as Qrow listened carefully. "But the one's that ordered the production didn't know that the owner of the had the copies of the for the batteries and hidden it."

"This doesn't make sense though, we could only guess that the one's who raided that dusty place is probably finding the batteries to know what its made off, yet their boss their is trying to find the plans but didn't find it," Qrow wondered as he put his hands under his chin.

"But this is the most important information," Coco said.

"What is it?"

"The one who ordered the production," Coco said as Qrow looked at his junior.

"Who?" Qrow asked as this kept getting interesting.

"Merlot," This made Qrow grew more serious.

Something will happen soon and it must be catastrophe that will happen there, but when will it happen and why is that man is involved?

"Coco ride up, I think I know where our next clue will be," Qrow said as he sent out Corviknight and rode on it with Coco sent out her Metagross and rode it as well, and the two rangers then flew to their next destination.

* * *

Back with the gang, Ruby is in her swimsuit as she and Dewpider were in another river, that is near a shed from nowhere, to train up their endurance for the competition.

Her friends is also helping her by either splashing her with a water bucket or a hose being aimed at them, and dodging any objest that they throw at them so they could improve their reaction time.

"Rah!" Oscar shouted as he swung the bucket and let the contents in it flew straight to Ruby and Dewpider, while Jaune is holding onto the hose as high amounts of water were coming out of it.

"Come on!" Ruby shouted at them as Jaune increased the pressure and sprayed the two while Oscar got two buckets and let it hang on Tauros' horns for the bovine to splash them as well.

"Ahh!" Ruby screamed as she is pushed by the combined forces and slipped, but Dewpider caught her with his web. "Thanks Dewpider."

"Dew," Dewpider happily accepted as they were hit again by the two boys.

Their training a couple of hours till Jaune stop it of now.

"I think that's enough for now," Jaune said as he turned off the hose.

"Yeah. I think the first round is coming up," Oscar said as he removed the buckets off Tauros' horns as they began to go back to the main river where the festival will start.

* * *

The festival has now begun as Ruby along with the other competitors are now on the fast moving river with small branches and leaves moving past them in quick haste.

Ruby stood there with Dewpider with her along with the other competitors while Jaune and Oscar stood a meter away from the river along with the other people watching.

"Good luck Ruby!" Oscar cheered while Jaune waved a little flag with Ruby's name, and Ruby smiled at them as she gave a thumbs up.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the annual Rapid River Festival!" The mayor of the town announced as the citizens cheered and clapped. "We are gathered here today as challengers are flocking to this very town to see who has the strongest and toughest Water Pokemon to go against the monstrous rapids of this very river!"

The river then began to speed up and rising.

"Well looks like its about to begin!" The mayor announced as everyone focused to where the water is coming.

They then saw a rushing going straight at them as Ruby and Dewpider along with the rest the competitors braced for impact.

Then a large wave came at them as some of the weaker ones were instantly washed away but saved by the net, while Ruby and the remaining competitors stood their ground as their Pokemons support each other.

"That was quite a large hit, but can they survive the other one!" The mayor announced as the town's people cheered.

The wave quickly recedes and another one is coming in fast.

"Dewpider hold on!" Ruby called out as she covered her face with Dewpider also stood his ground with his webs, and the wave hit every single competitors which washed more of them away.

"Looks like we have some tough one's this year!" The mayor announced as Oscar and Jaune grew worried.

The second wave then recedes again but another wave in coming at them with more force than the other as they braced for impact. The wave crashed as everyone were struggling to stand up, Dewpider kept his trainer steady with his webbings while the other Pokemons also helped their Trainers, but more were washed away.

"Five more competitors to go!" The mayor announced as everyone began to cheer louder.

The remaining competitors, including Ruby and Dewpider, are getting tired of the rushing water, but they couldn't stop now.

Then a much larger wave is coming at them as it towered over Ruby and the remaining competitors.

"Hold on!" Ruby called out as everyone braced for impact.

Dewpider is very aware of the danger that is coming and prepared for his next move along with the others.

The one's with larger Pokemons shielded their Trainers with their bulky body.

The one's with medium sized ones held their Trainers closely.

But Dewpider dedicate himself to help his trainer till the end.

The wave then crashed upon them as three of them were washed away by it.

The wave then recedes to reveal Ruby with her feet wrapped in webbings by Dewpider along with another Trainer with a larger Pokemon.

The remaining competitor's Pokemon is a bipedal Pokémon with a body that consists of two gray rocks connected by an orange, segmented waist. It has four orange arms connected to the upper rock. Its head is brown and resembles a left fist; there are four clawed fingers on top and a clawed thumb on its right cheek. Its face is orange with two eyes but no other distinguishable features. Each arm has a brown hand with a single eye in the center of the palm, four long claws, and a brown band around the middle. Its legs are also orange, but have two brown bands and brown feet with four claws and a four-pointed star on the soles.

In the sidelines, Jaune pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it.

**'Barbaracle**

**The Collective Pokemon**

**Water and Rock Type**

**Having an eye on each palm allows it to keep watch in all directions. In a pinch, its limbs start to act on their own to ensure the enemy's defeat."** Jaune's Pokedex said as he put it back.

"Three more has been washed up, and two competitors are left standing." The mayor announced as everything are getting suspense from this.

They then heard a giant crash which frealed out everyone and saw gigantic wave coming at them.

"Ruby get out of there!" Oscar called out in frar along with Jaune.

The mayor knew that it is impossible to survive that so he shouted, "Everyone get those two out of here, these Trainers lives is more important here!"

"But mayor-" One of the townspeople tried to complain, but the mayor cut him off.

"Just do it!" The mayor ordered but the wave already hit them and washed off their feet, and the net and Psychic Types can't stop them.

"Ruby!" Oscar shouted in fear as he ran by the riverside to find any sign of their female companion with everyone following him.

They saw the other trainer being carried by his Barbaracle as they went for shore, but there ain't any sign of Ruby and Dewpider.

The someone pop out of the water and it was Ruby struggling to swim away.

"Where's Dewpider?" Jaune asked till a thread of webbing came out of the water and hit two really convenient trees, and is followed by more webbings to make a large web that stopped Ruby from being washed away.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes to see her back on webbings, and Dewpider is looking at her below the river.

"Dewpider thank you," She said to the Water Bubble Pokemon as she hugged the little bug, and Dewpider happily returned it.

But they heard a loud bashing and saw a giant boulder heading their very fast, the boulder is almost about to crush them, but a ball of water came out of the forest and hit the boulder and it broke to smithereens.

Everyone looked where the attack came from and saw a new Pokemon.

The Pokemon is a quadruped, colt-like Pokémon with a cream-colored body. It has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils, and blue eyes. It has a large, feathery red mane, long, dark blue, ridged eyebrow-like protrusions, and a single cream-colored horn that curves slightly. The back of its head, as well as its neck, is covered with fluffy, light blue fur. It has blue hooves. Its tail is light blue with white spots and resembles an elaborate feather in a cap.

Jaune pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it.

**"Keldeo**

**The Colt Pokemon**

**Water and Fighting Type**

**It crosses the world, running over the surfaces of oceans and rivers. It appears at scenic waterfronts."** It said as he looked at the new Pokemon in shock along with everyone.

"Woah," Ruby said in awe as she held Dewpider tightly.

Keldeo then gave Ruby a quick glance and ran to the forest without any traces.

Ruby could only blink till she felt the water receding, and everyone helped her out of the river.

But everyone thought of one thing.

What just happened.

* * *

After all of the things that happened, the mayor apologized on what happened and tried to repay himself, but Ruby immediately stop him and said that it is okay.

So the gang are now on their way to their next destination as Ruby got a blue tear dropped shaped gem as an apology gift from Velvet.

"So where to next?" Oscar asked. Jaune as the blonde is looking through the map.

"We will be going north from here to the next town, and next to that is the city where the Gym is," Jaune said as Ruby is very excited.

"Well let's go!" Ruby shouted as Tauros began to move the gang to their next destination.

_"And so our heroes are now on their way to their next destination, and after seeing the Mythical Keldeo, they have a newer thing to experience along the way that they will forever remember._

_As the journey continues."_

* * *

**(Play Pokemon Theme by Pokemon)**

_"__I__ want to be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was._

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause!"_

Ruby was running through the dusty road with Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider following her as she smiled with a confident smile.

"_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokemon to understand_

_The power that's inside!"_

Axew then jumped through the air as she breath out a blue dragon shaped fire to the air

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Roselia jumped as well as she twirled around with her thorns glowing purple along with Dewpider firing some bubbles.

_"It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny!"_

Jaune was on the very back as he ran after them with Munchlax by his side.

_"Pokemon!_

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

Axew jumped through a forest as she punched a giant brown bear Pokemon hard, and continued running.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Roselia and Dewpider was right behind her as they fired multiple glowing leaves and bubbles to a Pokemon that was about to attack Axew.

_"__A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Jaune was writing some notes till a Water Type squirt some water to his face, which made him fall over.

_**"**Every challenge along the way,_

_With courage I will face!_

_I will battle every day,_

_To claim my rightful place!"_

Munchlax, who was beside Jaune, laughed at him till a fish Pokemon slapped him to his face, which Jaune laughed at.

_"__Come with me, the time is right,_

_There's no better team!_

_Arm in arm, we'll win the fight,_

_It's always been our dream!"_

Then the both of them stood up as Munchlax swam in the water, and fought them.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Munchlax used **Mega Punch **on a sneaking Water Type that was trying to attack him from behind.

_"I__t's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny!"_

Then a giant shadow cast over them as they looked back and paled.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

It was a large serpentine Pokemon as it charged up a large beam, and Jaune and Munchlax ran away comically. But Yamper came to their rescue as it used **Spark** on it.

_"__Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

The Pokemon then fired the beam as an explosion appeared behind Jaune and Munchlax as they cried anime tears.

"_A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

Oscar then appeared as he rides on Tauros with a large cart behind them.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

Something looked at them with greed.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

The boy then quickly ducked over as needle zipped past him from where his head was.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

The two of them stopped as they looked around as Oscar got a cane from Tauros' saddle, and Ralts made his entrance.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

The three of them circle each other back to back as they waited for their attacker.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!"_

Then a horde of bee Pokemon charged at them with their stingers.

_"__Pokemon!"_

Tauros then breath out a torrent of flames from its mouth as their attackers back off a little.

_"__Gotta catch em' all!_

_It's you and me,"_

Oscar and Ralts then charged at them with Oscar using his cane to whack one of them, and Ralts punch another with a flaming fist in slow motion with his Pokemon charging the other Pokemons.

_"__I know it's my destiny!_

_Pokemon!"_

It showed Ruby again as she walked through a void.

_"__Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

Axew, Roselia, and Dewpider appeared beside her, and the area starts to brighten.

_"P__okemon!_

_Gotta catch em' all!"_

Jaune then appeared as well along with Munchlax and Yamper as the void brightens faster.

_"__A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through!"_

Then Oscar appeared with Tauros and Ralts as the void was now gone, and was replaced with a clearing.

_"__You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

They then looked at each other with a smile as they faced to their new destination.

**_"_**_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Gotta catch em' all!_

_Po-ke-mon!"_

The group then ran together with Ruby and her Pokemon leading the way.

* * *

**I know that this is quite fast, but this is my next attempt on doing a long story, but this will be in the near sixties in pages.**

**But I have plans for more Pokemon fanfics like this, but with a different anime or show.**

**So expect more, or the ones that I typed up there, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Vic out Peace. **


	12. Discontinued

**Sorry guys, but this story can't be continued on anyway possible since this isn't planned out at all.**

**I am still inexperienced off the whole writer's thing, and I have so much things to do in home since COVID-19 is still in the air.**

**But worry not as I have future plans on very interesting stories that I came up with, and I just hope you forgive me because of this.**

**Vic out Peace. **


End file.
